Quand la haine l'emporte
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Une nouvelle mission, une nouvelle ninja qui fait son apparition... Retrouveront ils l'ami qu'ils ont perdu ?
1. Chapter 1

**_C'est ma toute première fic sur Naruto alors soyez indulgents. L'histoire se passe quelques mois après le départ de Sasuke qui a ainsi rejoint Orochimaru. Une jeune ninja fait alors son apparition au village et voilà qu'elle chamboule tout. Les commentaires que vous verrez entre parenthèses sont les miens et ne font donc pas partie de l'histoire. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit, et désolée s'il y a des incohérences. Ceci dit je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _Une nouvelle ninja à Konoha_

Une pluie diluvienne tombait ce jour-là sur la ville de Konoha mais aucun nuage sombre ne profilait à l'horizon. La lune brillait de sa pâleur fantômatique dans un ciel entièrement noir et dénué d'étoiles. Aucun des habitants de ce village n'était sorti ce soir, de peur de finir complétement trempés ou d'attraper froid. Cela faisait déjà maintenant à peinetrois mois que Sasuke avait rejoint Orochimaru malgré la longue tirade que lui avait fait Sakura pour qu'il reste, il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter et il était parti. Sakura repensait à ce fameux soir derrière sa fenêtre. Toujours les mêmes images qui défilaient nuit et jour dans son esprit et ce depuis six mois, depuis son départ. Sasuke reviendrait-il un jour dans ce village ? Certains en doutaient mais la jeune fille, elle, était certaine qu'il reviendrait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors que la jeune fille restait plongée dans ses pensées, une étrange personne toute de noir vêtue marchait dans le désert qui bordait Suna. La personne en question portait une capuche qui cachait partiellement son visage, ne laissant dépasser que quelques mèches brunes. Une sacoche à kunais et shurikens était accrochée à sa taille alors qu'un katana reposait dans son fourreau, accroché à son dos. Cette jeune étrangère ne portait aucun bandeau de ninja qui aurait pu divulguer son appartenance à l'un des villages avoisinants. Etrangement, elle portait un rouleau où figurait des techniques jusque là inconnues, sous son bras droit.

" Bordel ! Il fait vraiment froid ! Moi qui croyait que le soleil tapait fort dans les déserts...

La jeune ninja semblait avoir à peine seize ou dix-sept ans. Jurant encore un court instant, elle hésita à faire une halte.

- Non, il vaut mieux que je continue. Si je ne ramène pas ce colis dans les temps je sens que Tsunade-sama ne va pas réellement apprécier. D'un autre côté je pourrais très bien garder ces techniques pour moi et les apprendre, après tout ça pourrait être utile.

La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir longuement avant de retirer immédiatement cette idée de sa tête, et de repartir tout droit en direction de Konoha. Après tout, une mission était une mission. Et puis elle ne voulait pas rater une occasion de gagner un peu d'argent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil se levait enfin sur le paisible village de Konoha et cette journée s'annonçait meilleure que la précédente mais ce n'était malheureusement pas de l'avis de tout le monde...

- Je vais devenir cinglée ! Je n'en peux plus de tous ces papiers à remplir ! s'emporta Tsunade en faisant tomber tous ses précieux documents sur le sol, désespérée.

Shizune eût un sourire avant de ramasser rapidement les documents et de les remettre à leur place initiale, c'est à dire, sur le bureau de Tsunade. La pauvre n'en pouvait plus de remplir des tonnes et des tonnes de papiers et d'un certain côté Shizune la comprenait. Elle-même n'avait jamais apprécié faire ça. Un ninja qui gardait l'entrée fit alors soudainement son apparition et s'adressa à l'Hokage :

- Hokage-sama...

Mais il ne put continuer davantage qu'il tomba lourdement au sol devant le bureau de l'Hokage, laissant ainsi apparaître notre jeune étrangère du désert. Celle-ci eût un petit rictus en coin en regardant le corps inconscient du garde. Elle l'enjamba rapidement en prenant soin de ne pas le heurter et s'adressa enfin à Tsunade qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Ben quoi ? demanda l'inconnue.

- Tu es toujours obligée de faire des entrées originales et fracassantes ? s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Ah tu parles de ça ?

Elle désigna le pauvre homme inconscient d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Ah désolée mais il était ennuyeux et il ne voulait pas me laisser passer alors comme j'étais pressée...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu as le rouleau ?

- Certainement, je ne faillis jamais à mes missions, assura la jeune fille en tendant le rouleau de techniques à l'Hokage.

Tsunade le prit et tendit une petite bourse marron à l'inconnue. Celle-ci la prit d'un geste virtuose et l'ouvrit avant de s'extasier devant l'argent qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

- Mais au fait, comment as-tu fais pour passer devant les gardes alors que tu ne portais pas ton bandeau de ninja ? l'interrogea soudainement Shizune.

- Disons que je sais me faire discrète quand il le faut. Tsunade-sama vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services pour le moment ?

La Godaime sembla songeuse un moment, elle quitta son fauteuil et alla enfermer le rouleau de techniques dans un endroit sécurisé avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune adolescente.

- A vrai dire j'aurai une autre mission à te confier...

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Connais-tu le clan Uchiwa ?

L'adolescente écarquilla immédiatement les yeux de surprise avant de prendre un visage impassible. Ce clan, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Ces Uchiwa... Non, elle ne devait pas repenser à ça. Le passé c'était le passé, on ne pouvait plus rien y changer dorénavant. L'Hokage sembla remarquer le changement de comportement de l'adolescente et l'interrogea :

- Je peux supposer vu ta réaction que tu en as déjà entendu parlé n'est-ce pas ?

- Briévement oui.

- Bien alors je veux que tu retrouves Sasuke Uchiwa et que tu profites de cette occasion pour rassembler en cours de route des informations sur l'Akatsuki, l'informa la Godaime.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne dans tout ça ?

- Une belle somme d'argent et le droit de t'occuper personnellement d'Itachi Uchiwa si tu le croises.

- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de croiser la route de ce... s'écria-t-elle en abattant violemment son poing sur le bureau de Tsunade.

- Je sais très bien que tu le hais Akami, même si je n'en connais pas la raison, bien que cela m'importe peu pour l'instant. Quelques Chunins t'accompagneront lors de cette mission.

- Et si je refuses de faire cette mission ?

- Je serais dans l'obligation de t'emprisonner car tu seras considérée comme un espion étant donné que tu ne viens pas de notre village.

- Mais c'est du chantage ! s'emporta Akami.

- Tu savais les risques encourus en venant ici et en acceptant les missions que je t'ai confié. C'est à toi de voir à présent.

- C'est bon, j'accepte, soupira l'adolescente.

- Bien, voilà que tu deviens raisonnable. Je te donne carte blanche, rassemble les Chunins qui te semblent d'un bon niveau et part de ce village avant la nuit. Ah ! Je te conseille de prendre Naruto Uzumaki avec toi si tu le croises, il a un excellent potentiel !

Akami ne répondit rien et se retira prestement.

- Tsunade-sama, n'avez vous pas été un peu dure avec elle ? C'est vrai elle est encore jeune et... essaya Shizune.

- Il faut savoir faire preuve d'autorité Shizune. Cette fille est dotée d'une puissance incroyable et il se pourrait bien qu'elle puisse rivaliser avec Uchiwa Itachi. Si c'est le cas alors nous serons débarrasser d'un puissant adversaire.

- Vous devez avoir raison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akami sortit du bâtiment où se trouvait le bureau de l'Hokage et commença à se promener dans la ville tout en faisant tinter les pièces contenue dans sa bourse fraîchement obtenue. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté cette mission sans réfléchir davantage. De toute façon la Vieille ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, c'était ça ou la prison. Akami soupira profondément et retira la capuche qui cachait jusque là son visage, laissant découvrir de longs cheveux bruns arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules et de magnifiques yeux d'un vert émeraude.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les choses sont si compliquées ?

Voilà qu'elle se parlait à elle-même maintenant. Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux, elle devrait vraiment se faire interner un de ces jours. Elle continua sa route, songeuse, et fonça droit dans quelqu'un.

- Oh lala ! Mais quelle gourde je fais, pensa-t-elle. Même pas capable de voir où je mets les pieds.

- Excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu.

Akami leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et rencontra deux iris d'un bleu profond.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

- Tu es nouvelle au village ? demanda Naruto. (Qui ne l'avait pas reconnu ? lol)

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je me nomme Akami et je cherche désespérément des Chunins qui pourraient m'aider à réaliser la mission que m'a confiée la Gondaime.

- De quelle genre de mission s'agit-il ?

- Il faut que je retrouve Sasuke Uchiwa.

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi elle t'a confiée cette mission ? Pourquoi à toi ?

- Va donc lui demander, ironisa la jeune fille.

- Enfin passons. Tu es de quel village ?

- Aucune importance, répondit-elle évasivement.

- Oh fait, je m'appelle Naruto.

- L'Hokage m'a parlé de toi et m'a conseillé de te prendre dans l'équipe pour la mission, ça te dirait d'en faire partie ?

- Non mais tu rigoles ? Je te rejoins dans dix minutes !

Et il disparut aussi vite que la lumière ( rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre, guerre, guerre. Je repars dans mon délire faites pas attention) sous les yeux médusés de la jeune fille.

- Ces ninjas de Konoha... Toujours aussi pressés.

Naruto la rejoignit dix minutes plus tard comme promis, et les deux compagnons commencèrent à marcher ensemble à la recherche d'autres Genins. En même temps qu'ils marchaient, Naruto essayait d'en savoir plus sur la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. Etrangement celle-ci l'intriguait et il désirait en savoir plus sur elle.

- Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que la Vieille te connaisse ?

Akami poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis ignorant complétement les paroles de Naruto, elle continua sa route. Le ninja la rejoignit rapidement.

- Tu connais des Chunins de bon niveau toi ? demanda-t-elle au garçon.

- Bien sûr ! On pourrait demander à Néji, Shikamaru ou encore Shino.

- Néji hein ? Ce ne serait pas un Hyuga par le plus grand des hasards ?

- Si mais comment est-ce que tu sais ça si tu ne viens même pas de Konoha ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai déjà eu à faire avec les membres de cette famille mais passons. Je ne suis pas là pour te raconter ma vie personnelle.

- Nous n'avons qu'à passer voir Skikamaru, c'est celui qui se trouve le plus près du coin où nous nous trouvons, proposa le ninja blond.

Akami se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête en signe de confirmation et ils se rendirent tous deux chez le jeune Nara. C'est la mère de celle-ci qui vint ouvrir. Les deux accolytes l'informèrent immédiatement qu'ils cherchaient Shikamaru et celui-ci apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tiens Naruto... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Et c'est qui cette fille ?

- Tu sais que Sasuke est parti du village j'imagine ?

- Ouais, qui n'est pas au courant de toute façon ?

- Les gens en dehors de Konoha, répondit innocemment Akami.

- Bien, je vous accompagne.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Naruto. Mais on ne t'a même pas dit pourquoi on était là.

- Vous voulez que je vous accompagne pour partir à la recherche de Sasuke, c'était facile à deviner.

- Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir accepter cette mission, pensa la jeune fille.

C'est ainsi que nos trois jeunes ninjas sillonèrent de nouveau les diférentes rues de la ville avant de finalement tomber sur Néji accompagné de Lee. Lee salua joyeusement ses amis alors que Néji gardait une mine neutre et impassible. Il se contentait simplement de détailler Akami de haut en bas.

- Tu ne viens pas de Konoha, lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Bon sang mais arrêtez de me dire ça ! Non je ne viens pas de Konoha je viens de... Je sais pas moi ! Imaginez ce que vous voulez. Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer que je viens du pays de la Pluie ou autre par exemple, mais par pitié ne me sortez plus cette phrase ou je fais un malheur ! s'exclama Akami.

- Hé c'est bon calme toi, essaya Naruto.

- Naruto tu veux goûter à la lame de mon katana ?

Le jeune ninja aux cheveux blonds déglutit avant de se taire. Shikamaru expliqua briévement la situation à Néji qui se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de compréhension. Il rejoignit donc notre petite équipe qui fut quelques minutes plus tard rejoint par Choji et Kiba au plus grand malheur de Naruto d'ailleurs. Akami décida alors qu'il était temps de quitter le village. Les grandes portes d'entrée du village de la Feuille s'ouvrirent et nos six amis purent enfin sortir.

- Enfin libre ! s'exclama Akami.

- Calme ta joie Akami, je sens que tu ne vas plus avoir envie de rire d'ici peu, lança Shikamaru en la fixant sévérement.

- Si tu crois que cette mission me fait peur... Pour moi c'est une mission basique comme toutes les autres. Je vais le ramener rapidement votre Uchiwa et en bon état en plus, assura-t-elle.

- Mais comment peut-elle être aussi optimiste ? soupira Kiba en caressant la tête de son ami à quatre pattes.

- Juste une question. Est-ce qu'il a le sceau maudit ? demanda la jeune ninja.

- Oui, avoua Naruto.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors le sentiment de vengeance a été le plus fort.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, sinon Sasuke finira par servir de réceptable à Orochimaru, lâcha soudainement Kiba.

- Oui, mais d'abord nous devrions établir un ordre. Comme ça nous serions sûrs de ne pas tomber dans un piège quelconque, déclara Shikamaru.

- Pas besoin de plan ou autre, je vais passer devant. Néji n'aura qu'à rester derrière pour surveiller les alentours avec son byakugan.

Tous la regardèrent surpris. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle donc connaître l'existence du byakugan ?

- Comment est-ce que tu sais pour... commença le jeune Hyuga.

- Ton byakugan ? C'est très simple. Je vois, j'apprends et je m'informe. Le clan Hyuga est assez connu de là où je viens. D'après ce qu'on dit tu serais un ninja plus que prometteur. J'aimerai bien voir ça mais ce sera pour une autre fois, nous avons du travail.

- D'où est-ce que tu viens réellement ? l'interrogea Néji.

- A quoi cela te servirait-il de le savoir ?

- Je vois... Tu es une forte tête on dirait, bien fais comme tu le souhaites. Après tout nous sommes sous tes ordres.

- Si vous croyez que ça m'enchante de devoir être accompagnée alors que seule j'irai largement plus vite.

Naruto explosa cette fois, cette fille commençait à lui taper sur le système. D'un geste rapide il envoya un shuriken dans sa direction qu'elle évita sans problèmes. Naruto enchaina aussitôt avec de multiples coups de poings et coups de pieds mais Akami semblait deviner à chaque fois quand et où il allait frapper. C'était assez étrange car elle ne possédait pas le Sharingan. La jeune ninja exécuta rapidement quelques signes que Naruto eût du mal à voir et s'écria :

- Suiton ! La tempête rageuse !

Une immense tête de bête immonde entièrement constituée d'eau apparut et fonça tout droit sur Naruto qui esquiva rapidement en sautant dans les airs, mais Akami ne sembla pas l'entendre ainsi et l'immense tête aquatique dévia de sa trajectoire pour reprendre le ninja en chasse.

- Multi-clonage de l'ombre !

Une dizaine de Naruto apparurent et la bête aquatique ne sachant plus qui prendre pour cible, disparut dans un nuage de vapeur. Mais Akami avait profité de cette diversion pour disparaître du champ de bataille.

- Mais où est-elle passée ?

Néji activa son byakugan et aperçut finalement la jeune fille qui s'était cachée dans un arbre non loin.

- Katon ! Boule de feu suprême !

Une immense boule de feu se dirigea vers les dix Naruto qui esquivèrent sans problèmes, quelques uns disparaissant au passage.

- Bien je crois que je t'ai sous-estimé mais il vaut mieux en arrêter là, nous n'avons pas le temps pour nous battre entre nous, lâcha Akami en descendant agilement de son perchoir.

Les clones de Naruto disparurent, ne laissant ainsi que le véritable.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça après ce que tu as dit précédement ? s'enflamma-t-il.

- Première règle d'un bon ninja, garder son sang froid dans toutes les situations, cita Akami.

- Désolé de vous déranger dans votre petite querelle mais pendant que vous vous battez Sasuke est peut-être en danger de mort, déclara Néji sur un ton neutre.

Akami et Naruto détournèrent la tête vers lui.

- Oui tu as raison, allons-y !"

Et c'est ainsi que nos six amis partir à la recherche de Sasuke Uchiwa.

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hé oui me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre alors ne me trucidez pas. C'est vrai quoi je fais ce que je peux moi et puis si vous me tuez vous ne pourrez plus avoir la suite. Hé oui je suis cruelle !**

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

**Kago-chan**: Merci, c'est gentil à toi de m'avoir laissé une review. Je suis trop contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Pourquoi Akami hait-elle Itachi ? Hé bien tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres, un peu de patience.

**Princesse d'argent : **Ma Princesse d'argent ! Je ne t'attendais plus toi, toujours aussi fidèle. Ca me touche vraiment. Je suis heureuse que cette fanfiction te plaise, en plus j'adore l'écrire. Je l'adore ma petite Akami, en même temps sérieuse mais qui parvient toujours à placer une touche d'humour. Je sens que ce chapitre va te plaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **_Une haine flamboyante_

Nos six amis bondissaient d'arbre en arbre depuis maintenant près de trois heures et ils étaient encore loin de leur destination. De plus, le soleil commençait peu à peu à se coucher sur l'horizon pour laisser place à la lune. Akami stoppa soudainement sur la branche d'un arbre et Naruto qui était juste derrière, la heurta de plein fouet. La jeune ninja alla alors se réceptionner avec agilité et souplesse sur le sol tout en jurant sur Naruto.

" Non mais tu ne pouvais pas faire attention espèce d'idiot ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Bah t'avais qu'à me prévenir que tu stoppais aussi, se défendit le jeune homme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? soupira Akami.

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on nous épie, lâcha Kiba au bout d'un certain temps en humant l'air.

Akamaru aboya comme pour confirmer la réponse de son maître alors que toutes les têtes se mettaient à scruter les alentours à la recherche de l'inconnu qui les surveillait en silence. Néji enclencha rapidement le Byakugan et discerna une silhouette sombre un peu plus loin au sud. Il en informa rapidement les autres.

- Bien, je me désigne comme volontaire pour aller voir de qui il s'agit, lâcha Akami avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Dis, tu as déjà entendu parler de piège Akami ? l'interrogea Shikamaru, ironique.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ou quoi ?

- Vous pouvez pas vous la fermer un peu ! s'emporta Kiba. On n'a pas le temps pour ça, de plus la présence se rapproche un peu trop vite à mon goût. Alors dépêchons nous d'établir un plan pour accueillir notre invité comme il se doit.

- Mais pourquoi s'embarrasser avec des plans stupides ? lança Akami, dépitée. C'est pourtant simple, vous me laissez faire et vous m'encouragez.

- Tu es trop impulsive, ça te jouera des tours, assura l'habituel fainéant de service.

- C'est déjà mieux que d'établir des plans qui ne marcheront peut-être pas. Imagine un instant que celui qui nous suit est Itachi Uchiwa... Tu penses vraiment qu'un plan permettra de le contrer ?

Un lourd silence s'abattit entre les ninjas de Konoha à l'entente du nom du frère aîné de Sasuke. Les réactions furent assez diverses. Choji sortit immédiatement un paquet de chips et commença à s'empiffrer. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, le regard sombre. Naruto serra les dents d'une rage contenue. Kiba se mit à grogner de mécontentement. Néji, quant à lui, fidèle à lui-même, garda un air impassible.

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? On dirait que je viens de proclamer la pire des insultes.

- Evite de prononcer le nom de ce salop ! C'est à cause de lui si Sasuke est autant omnibulé par la vengeance ! s'exclama Naruto en adressant un regard de tueur à Akami.

La jeune ninja, surprise par la réaction du jeune blond, se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sol.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai jamais du dire ça.

- Préparez-vous ! Cette fois l'inconnu nous a bel et bien rejoint, assura Néji en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre, puis un kunai surgit de nulle part et rata de peu la tête d'Akami. La jeune fille sentit une goutte de sueur perler le long de sa nuque, elle l'avait échappé belle. Mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde pour lui faire une peur pareille.

- Montre-toi espèce de salop ! hurla-t-elle.

- Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna Naruto.

- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Montre-toi au lieu de jouer à cache cache ! s'impatienta la jeune fille en ignorant complétement Naruto.

Elle sentit soudainement un kunai plaqué contre sa joue gauche. La lame entailla légèrement la peau de la jeune fille et un mince filet de sang se mit à couler le long de sa joue.

- Qui te dit que je jouais ma belle ? ironisa une voix glacée.

Les autres ninjas qui n'avaient pas encore réagi jusque là, revinrent enfin dans la réalité et se préparèrent à attaquer leur ennemi. Un sourire froid et cruel éclaira le visage jusque là impassible de celui qui faisait d'Akami sa prisonnière.

- Pathétique. Alors comme ça tu as besoin de toute une poignée de ninjas amateurs pour t'assurer la victoire ? Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas Akami depuis tu-sais-quoi.

Akami eût un sourire et d'un puissant coup de pied, se dégagea enfin de son adversaire pour lui faire face.

- Uchiwa Itachi. Je me doutais bien que c'était toi. Alors ? Es-tu toujours à la recherche de Kyuubi ? Cela m'étonne qu'un génie comme toi n'ait pas encore mis la main sur lui, se moqua-t-elle.

Naruto amorça un mouvement vers eux mais Akami l'arrêta d'une main.

- Je ne veux pas que vous preniez part au combat. Je veux l'entendre me supplier de l'épargner !

- Tu deviens vaniteuse Akami, fais attention.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils alors ferme-la et combat !

- Bien, s'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour te faire entendre raison.

Le jeune homme se mit en position de combat tout en fixant la jeune fille de ses yeux rouges.

- N'essaie même pas d'utiliser tes illusions contre moi, cela ne fonctionnera pas ! assura-t-elle.

Coupant court à la conversation, ce fut Akami qui ouvrit les hostilités en lançant six kunais dans la direction de son adversaire avec adresse. Celui-ci les évita facilement et répliqua aussitôt avec quelques shurikens avant de se précipiter à toute vitesse vers elle et de lui asséner un coup de poing qu'elle para avec sa paume.

- Tu t'es améliorée on dirait, nota Itachi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je n'allais pas essayer de te tuer après tout ce que tu as fait ?

- Alors toi aussi c'est la vengeance qui t'anime ? lâcha Naruto avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Naruto ? s'étonna Shikamaru.

- Elle est comme Sasuke, elle ne veut que la vengeance.

Akami écarquilla les yeux de surprise et des images se mirent à défiler à toute vitesse devant ses yeux. Mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, et faisant de nouveau face à son adversaire, elle se mit rapidement à composer des signes.

- Doton ! Les pics dévastateurs !

Des pics se mirent à surgir du sol à une vitesse impressionnante, mais Itachi les esquiva agilement en bondissant dans les airs, et riposta avec une attaque Katon qui manqua de peu d'atteindre sa cible. Akami enchaîna avec une attaque Suiton avant de bondir dans un arbre pour éviter un jet de kunais.

- Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi fort, déclara Akami à l'adresse du ninja.

Itachi ne répondit pas et rejoignit rapidement la jeune fille dans son arbre, enchainant différents mouvements de taijutsu à toute vitesse, qu'Akami commençait à avoir du mal à contrer. Puis au bout de quelques minutes de combat acharné, un coup de pied atteignit la jeune ninja en pleine poitrine qui alla heurter le sol avec violence. Elle se releva rapidement, il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse Itachi la vaincre encore une fois, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle composa de nouveau plusieurs signes.

- Katon ! Les flammes de l'enfer !

D'immenses flammes noires jaillirent dans tous les sens et se précipitèrent à toute vitesse vers Itachi qui se laissa tomber au sol avant de lancer une attaque Suiton qui parvint à éteindre les flammes de la jeune fille. Dépitée, Akami donna un coup de poing d'impuissance sur le sol avant de pousser un puissant cri de rage qui se répercuta dans la forêt toute entière. La jeune fille tomba soudainement à genoux sur le sol, une étrange aura mauve l'entourait et ses yeux changeaient peu à peu de couleur.

- Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE CETTE PUISSANCE LA, REPRENEZ-LA ! s'écria-t-elle, recroquevillée sur le sol, les mains sur la tête en proie à une immense douleur.

Kiba voulut lui venir en aide mais Néji lui barra le passage de son bras et encouragea son ami à regarder Akami. L'aura mauve continuait peu à peu à augmenter autour d'elle et Akami semblait perdre entièrement le contrôle de cette toute puissance. Etrangement, Itachi n'eût pas l'air d'être impressionné, au contraire, il souriait d'un air glacial.

- Bien, je vois que tu finis enfin par laisser la véritable puissance qui se cache en toi se libérer. Dommage que tu ne la laisses pas sortir de ton plein gré. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps pour m'emparer de toi, je suis ici pour une raison toute autre.

Ses pupilles rouges rencontrèrent ceux de Naruto qui les baissa instinctivement pour ne pas subir une des puissantes illlusions du ninja. Itachi se précipita vers lui, kunai en main, mais Néji s'interposa. Le criminel de rang S ne sembla pas impressionné et planta ses deux iris rouges dans ceux neigeux du jeune Hyuga qui se sentit peu à peu partir. Itachi était en train de lui faire revivre les pires moments de son existence. Le ninja ténébreux mit finalement un terme à la torture alors que Néji tombait à genoux, épuisé.

- Et ça se dit puissant. Je ne savais pas que les Hyuga étaient devenus si lamentables, ironisa le jeune Uchiwa.

Néji serra les dents de rage et tenta de se relever mais Itachi ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui infligea un puissant coup de poing qui lui fit cracher du sang. Shikamaru, lui, était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse à un plan éclair mais la solution ne lui venait pas. Choji mangeait toujours ses chips, plus nerveux que jamais.

- Double crocs destructeurs ! s'écria Kiba.

L'attaque du ninja transperça littéralement le corps d'Itachi qui se changea alors en bûche.

- Qu'est-ce que... s'étonna-t-il.

Une lame vint soudainement transpercer son ventre, le jeune Uchiwa se tenait devant lui et affichait un air moqueur avant de retirer d'un coup sec l'arme du corps de Kiba. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de douleur alors que le sang commençait lentement à couler de la plaie béante.

- Laissez-moi m'emparer du garçon et peut-être que j'épargnerai vos vies.

- LAISSE LES TRANQUILLE ! hurla Akami en faisant face à Itachi."

L'aura mauve l'entourait toujours et ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, mais l'iris avait pris une étrange teinte arc-en-ciel. La jeune fille fixait à présent Itachi avec une haine non contenue. Cette fois-là elle ne retiendrait pas ses coups même si la puissance qu'elle devrait utiliser la dégoûtait au plus haut poing. Cette fois elle lui ferait payer !

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoici me revoilou avec le troisième chapitre. Sincérement je ne trouve pas que c'est le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écrit même si certains passages sont pas trop mal, enfin bon... A vous de juger chers lecteurs.**

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**tafolpamadlaine : **Merci pour ta review ! En effet c'est beaucoup centré sur Akami mais c'était nécessaire pour cette partie de l'histoire. Et c'est vrai que là Itachi n'est pas très gentil, je devrais le punir. Non mais, s'attaquer à une si jolie demoiselle. Quant aux combats merci. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que vous sachiez qui fait quoi et apparemment challenge réussi bien que dans ce chapitre là j'ai eu un peu de mal mais je pense avoir fait aussi bien que le combat du chapitre précédent. Voilà, donc j'espère que tu continueras à me lire.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Ma Princesse d'Argent que zadore ! Merci pour ta review ! Bah oui c'est la moindre des choses de remercier les gens qui lisent ma fic. Je suis bien élevée moi. D'où vient la puissance d'Akami ? Hé bien moi seul le sait et je spoile un peu mais dans ce chapitre, l'origine de cette puissance ne sera pas révélée. Bah non, il faut bien garder un peu de mystère. Désolée pour Néji moi aussi je l'adore mais bon... C'est comme ça ! Après tout je suis l'auteur !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** _Une puissance inconnue et effrayante_

Les cinq ninjas regardaient la scène sans rien faire. Kiba était au sol, blessé, alors que Néji avait beaucoup de mal à se redresser. Finalement ce fut Naruto qui décida d'intervenir. Il amorça un mouvement vers les deux combattants mais Shikamaru le retint au dernier moment par le bras.

" Shikamaru mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lâche-moi ! s'écria le jeune blond en essayant de se dégager.

- Tu peux me dire où tu comptes aller comme ça Naruto ?

- Je vais donner un coup de main à Akami et aller foutre une raclée à ce prétentieux ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Tout ce que tu risques c'est de te faire enlever, ce gars en a après toi tu t'en souviens ? protesta son ami.

- J'en ai marre d'être poursuivi par ce type alors maintenant tu vas me lâcher le bras ou j'utilise la manière forte ! le menaça le jeune ninja.

- Bien fais comme tu veux espèce de tête brûlée, mais sache que je t'avais prévenu.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Shikamaru le lâcha et Naruto se précipita vers le champ de bataille.

- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dégage, tu vas me gêner ! s'emporta Akami en gardant les yeux rivés sur son adversaire.

- Pas question, je vais t'aider !

- Comme c'est touchant, ironisa Itachi. Uzumaki Naruto joue au chevalier servant, c'est vraiment navrant.

- Au lieu de faire des rimes, voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre ! s'écria Akami en s'élançant vers lui.

L'aura mauve qui l'entourait s'intensifia de nouveau et la jeune fille sortit rapidement un kunai pour s'en servir comme d'un couteau, mais Itachi contra à l'aide d'un autre kunai avant d'enchainer avec un coup de pied que la jeune ninja évita. S'ensuivit une série de coups de poing et de coups de pied à la vitesse de l'éclair. Naruto se précipita aussitôt dans la bataille et lança un Uzumaki Naruto Furie, créant ainsi cinq clones, mais l'attaque manqua sa cible de justesse et le coup de pied du véritable Naruto alla s'abattre violemment au sol dans un nuage de poussière.

- Bien tenté, admit le criminel de rang S qui venait juste de se glisser derrière Naruto aussi furtivement qu'une ombre, mais insuffisant.

- Katon ! Flammes des abysses !

D'immenses flammes surgirent du sol et encerclèrent Itachi qui fut séparé de Naruto. Les flammes se mirent alors à entamer une danse funèbre tandis que des runes se mettaient à apparaître sous les pieds du ninja adverse. Le sol devint aussi noir que les ténèbres et des colonnes de feu sortirent progressivement du sol avant de foncer à toute allure sur Itachi pour le carboniser au troisième degré. Une explosion retentit et tout s'arrêta. Des arbres alentours qui avaient pris feu étaient tombés au sol, réduits totalement en cendres. Naruto et les autres ninjas étaient stupéfaits de la puissance d'Akami tout en étant effrayés. Cette fille était vraiment plus que terrifiante et c'était ce chakra malfaisant qui la rendait ainsi. Akami eût un sourire victorieux et se mit à éclater de rire, d' un rire froid et dément. Le jeune blond préféra reculer pour plus de sécurité lorsqu'une voix sortie d'outre-tombe, le stoppa.

- Où vas-tu comme ça Kyuubi ?

- Je...

Il se tourna vers Akami et resta stupéfait en voyant que c'était elle qui venait de parler. De plus l'aura mauve qui l'entourait s'était peu à peu noircie, la rendant beaucoup plus effrayante encore.

- Akami ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas ça, commenta Shikamaru.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de l'arrêter, ajouta Kiba avec une grimace de douleur.

- Il nous faut un plan, lâcha Néji qui était parvenu à se remettre debout.

- Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas comment on pourrait l'arrêter, elle vient de pulvériser Itachi tout de même, dit Choji en mangeant toujours ses chips.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait réellement tué Itachi, il est trop intelligent pour ainsi se faire avoir, avoua le fainéant de service.

- Oui et pendant que vous discutez Naruto est toujours en danger, lança simplement le jeune Hyuga.

Tous les regards divergèrent vers lui alors que Shikamaru prenait un air songeur, la main sous le menton.

- Néji n'a pas tort, il faut agir et vite.

- Avant que d'autres ne le fasse, conclut Kiba.

En effet, le jeune Uchiwa venait d'apparaître devant Akami sans aucune égratignure. La jeune fille eût un sourire crispé alors que ses yeux flamboyaient de rage et de colère.

- Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard, lâcha-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto avant de se tourner vers la jeune ninja.

- Hé ! protesta le blond, vexé. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en prendre à Akami sans rien faire tu te trompes lourdement.

- Ce n'est pas Akami, enfin, ce n'est " plus " Akami.

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement, que voulait-il donc dire par là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'emporta Naruto.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et sortit quelques shurikens et kunais qu'il lança vers la jeune ninja avant de composer plusieurs signes à la vitesse de la lumière. Akami évita facilement les armes de jet et se mit à courir vers son adversaire mais...

- Katon ! Technique de la Quadruple flammes !

A la plus grande surprise de tous, rien ne se passa. Akami se mit à ricaner.

- Et ça se dit criminel de rang S...

Mais tandis qu'elle disait cela, une boule de feu surgit du sol et la heurta de plein fouet alors que deux autres apparaissaient à gauche et à droite, heurtant elles aussi la cible. Le chakra mauve diminua progressivement en intensité alors qu'Akami se prenait de plein fouet la dernière boule de feu. L'aura mauve disparut entièrement, révélant ainsi le corps légèrement brûlé de la jeune fille. Apparemment le chakra mauve qui l'entourait avait du limiter les dégâts.

- En effet, tu vois à présent que je tiens bien mon rang sombre idiote !

Itachi s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla avant de l'obliger à lever son visage ruisselant de sueur vers lui.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais bien d'abandonner ton combat contre moi, tu ne pourras jamais gagner. Et ta famille ne sera jamais vengée parce que tu es trop faible, franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi...

Mais il ne put en dire davantage que le poing d'Akami venait de heurter avec violence sa joue gauche.

- Tais-toi ! Ferme-la ! Je ne veux pas que tu prononces ces mots !

Elle éclata en pleurs. Itachi lui adressa un regard dédaigneux avant de se tourner cette fois-ci vers Naruto avec la ferme intention de l'emmener avec lui. Mais une silhouette bondit soudainement sur le sol devant le jeune ninja. Shikamaru et les autres ne purent pas voir son visage mais ils entendirent tout de même les mots échangés.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin Itachi ! Je me demandais où tu étais encore passé. Le maître veut nous voir.

- Ca attendra, Kyuubi sera bientôt à nous.

- Kyuubi ?

La silhouette se retourna pour voir si ce que lui disait son ami était vrai mais il ne vit personne.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances Itachi, il n'y a personne.

Mais l'homme ne put en dire davantage que déjà le jeune ténébreux l'attrapait par la gorge et le soulevait du sol.

- Ils se sont enfuis espèce de baka, tu m'as fait manquer une opportunité de mettre enfin la main sur ce démon !

- Tu en auras une autre d'opportunité, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

Itachi soupira et relâcha son coéquipier qui n'était autre que Kisame. Les deux ninjas disparurent alors dans la forêt pour regagner le repère de l'Akatsuki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- On peut dire qu'on a eu chaud, lâcha Shikamaru en sautant de branche en branche.

- Ouais, on peut dire merci au gars qui voulait parler à Itachi, déclara Kiba en suivant le stratège, une main sur la plaie béante.

- Ouaf, approuva Akamaru.

- Où va-t-on maintenant ? Toujours au pays du son ? demanda Choji.

- Oui, nous essaierons de récolter des informations là-bas puis nous nous rendrons au pays du riz, lâcha Néji.

- Akami est-ce que ça va ? interrogea Naruto.

La jeune fille aux yeux d'émeraude ne répondit rien, plongée dans ses pensées, essuyant distraitement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues blanches. Elle avait encore échoué, il l'avait encore battu.

- Akami ? insista le jeune blond."

Toujours aucune réponse. Naruto préféra abandonner et continua son chemin, Akami les suivant. Les six ninjas continuèrent donc leur ascencion vers le pays du son.

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà avec en exclusivité un new chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. Attention petite révélation concernant les pouvoirs étranges d'Akami. Attachez correctement vos ceintures et que la lecture commence ! **

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Princesse d'Argent : **Ma fidèle lectrice ! Contente que la suite t'ait plu. Bah oui que veux-tu, j'aime tellement Kisame...

Kisame : Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui joue le rôle du boulet ?

Itachi : Parce que c'est ce que t'es.

Moi : Là il a pas tort.

Kisame (triste) : Je suis mal aimé.

Sinon oui c'est vrai j'adore le mystère et surtout j'adore garder le suspense et vous laisser mariner un peu. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** _Nouveaux ennemis_

Les six ninjas venaient de stopper dans un coin un peu dégagé de la forêt, près d'un petit cours d'eau. Kiba entreprit d'arracher un morceau de son haut et l'imbiba d'eau avant de l'enserrer autour de sa plaie pour que le sang arrête de couler. Shikamaru le regardait faire, pensif. Le jeune homme songeait encore à ce qui s'était passé devant eux il y a peu. D'où venait donc cette puissance ? Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle semblait plus que malfaisante. Le fin stratège poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux au ciel, observant les nuages qui défilaient, ennuyé. Néji, quant à lui, s'était peu à peu remis du Gengutsu d'Itachi et était assis contre un tronc d'arbre, il semblait se trouver en pleine méditation. Ses yeux étaient fermés et rien ne semblait pouvoir le troubler. Choji ouvrit un troisième paquet de chips et se mit à en manger, en proposant également à son ami de toujours, Shikamaru. Celui-ci refusa gentiment et reprit sa contemplation du ciel à moitié allongé sur l'herbe. Naruto, lui, tentait vainement d'attraper de quoi manger mais il fallait avouer que le jeune homme n'était pas très doué pour la pêche et les poissons le narguaient sans cesse en lui filant toujours entre les doigts. S'énervant, le jeune blond s'arma de deux ou trois kunais et parvint à embrocher trois poissons qu'il brandit fièrement devant ses compagnons. Akami ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder sans expression particulière.

" Hé ! Vous pourriez me remercier au moins ? soupira Naruto en mettant à cuire les trois poissons sur le petit feu qu'avait allumé Shikamaru.

- Désolé Naruto, je réflechissais, s'excusa Shikamaru. Que disais-tu ?

- Ce n'est rien, laissez tomber.

- Ce chakra... lâcha songeusement Néji en toisant discrétement Akami du regard.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ne remarqua même pas son regard, elle semblait complétement ailleurs. Ses yeux verts normalement si vivants semblaient ternes et vides de tout bonheur.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemblait à celui d'un démon ? demanda Néji aux autres.

- D'un démon ? s'étonna Shikamaru. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. C'est idiot.

- Non au contraire. C'est une possibilité, approuva Naruto Uzumaki.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui poser directement la question ? proposa Kiba en désignant Akami d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Elle ne semble pas apte à causer avec nous si tu veux mon avis, lui fit remarquer le manipulateur d'ombres.

- Elle devra bien nous en dire plus qu'elle le veuille ou non, déclara l'homme chien en caressant Akamaru.

- Pour le moment, ne la brusquons pas et laissons-la tranquille, conseilla Néji.

- Pourquoi... murmura soudainement Akami en serrant le poing.

Tous les regards divergèrent vers elle et attendirent la suite mais la jeune ninja n'en dit pas plus. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues blanches. Comment pouvait-elle se prendre pour une ninja puissante alors qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer ? Non ce n'était pas digne d'un ninja de verser des larmes, elle ne devait pas laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Si Yoru était là il lui répéterait encore et encore. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs encore entendre sa voix :

- Un véritable ninja se doit de rester impassible et ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments, n'oublie jamais ça petite soeur.

Mais comment faisait-il donc ? Comment pouvait-il donc être si fort ? Et pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait péri et non elle ? Pourquoi cet homme l'avait-il trompé ? POURQUOI ? Akami se leva brusquement, sortit son katana de son fourreau et se mit à exécuter des mouvements de plus en plus rapides sous les yeux surpris de ses coéquipiers. Elle devait se vider de toute cette nostalgie, de toute cette tristesse et le seul moyen c'était de s'entrainer au katana.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? interrogea Naruto.

- A ton avis, baka ? répliqua Kiba, exaspéré.

- Elle se vide de ses émotions, l'informa Shikamaru en entamant son poisson.

- Je vois, sa rencontre avec Itachi a du l'avoir quelque peu destabilisée, dit le jeune Uzumaki en se saisissant lui aussi d'un poisson. Dommage que ce ne soient pas des ramens.

- Naruto ! protesta Kiba. Tu ne vas tout de même pas te plaindre ? Estime-toi heureux d'avoir au moins quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent.

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, assura le jeune blond.

Trois heures passèrent au cours desquelles Akami n'arrêta pas son entrainement. Elle était à bout de souffle mais continuait tout de même ses exercices. Néji se leva alors et décida d'aller la voir tandis que Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba et Naruto continuaient de discuter entre eux.

- Akami ? l'interpela-t-il.

Akami se contenta de l'ignorer et trancha net un tronc d'arbre, puis se retournant, elle menaça le jeune homme de son katana. Elle lui lança un regard impassible avant de lui adresser la parole :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Tu pourrais d'abord retirer cette arme de ma gorge ? conseilla-t-il.

Akami soupira puis finalement exécuta sa demande, rangeant son katana dans son fourreau. La jeune fille se dirigea ensuite vers un arbre et alla s'appuyer contre son tronc alors que Néji lui faisait à présent face.

- Cette puissance... D'où vient-elle ?

- Si tu tiens à me faire subir un interrogatoire tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te réponde !

- Tu nous fais si peu confiance ? lâcha-t-il subitement.

Akami lui lança un regard étrange avant de baisser légèrement la tête. Quelques mèches de cheveux vinrent cacher son visage.

- Cette puissance c'est celle de mon clan décimé. C'est une malédiction. A la mort de mon clan, j'ai reçu les pouvoirs de tous ceux qui le composaient. Mais si je l'utilise les voix des morts retentissent à nouveau dans mon esprit et peuvent causer quelques dégâts cérébraux. Parfois ces voix d'outre-tombe parviennent à prendre le contrôle de mon corps et je deviens donc incontrôlable.De plus si j'utilise trop longtemps ce chakra, mon corps se recouvrira de blessures multiples et alors je mourrai. Le problème c'est que je ne contrôle pas ce chakra malfaisant et il profite de mes moments de faiblesse pour se manifester.

- Je vois... Mais pourquoi Itachi a-t-il dit que tu ne réussirais jamais à venger ta famille ? A moins que...

- Il a tué tout ce qui m'était cher alors qu'il...

Akami serra le poing de rage. Néji ne préféra pas insister davantage et commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille prononcer dans un faible murmure :

- Merci.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durant ce temps, dans une petite maison de bois avec pour seule ouverture une fenêtre et une porte...

- Alors ? Tout est en place ? demanda une voix d'homme.

- Mais oui, pas la peine de stresser, assura une voix cette fois-ci féminine.

- Et si jamais elle découvre les pièges ?

- Aucune chance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? riposta-t-il.

- Tais toi Mattéo ou je te règle ton compte !

- T'as pas à me donner d'ordres Kaisa ! protesta l'homme.

Kaisa qui était restée jusque là cachée dans l'ombre, s'avança un peu, révélant ainsi sa silhouette. C'était une très jolie jeune femme âgée tout au plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle possédait de magnifiques cheveux noirs longs qui lui retombaient en dessous des épaules. Ses yeux étaient gris acier et affichaient un air sévère. Elle était habillée d'un haut rouge qui moulait bien ses formes ainsi que d'un pantalon noir retenu par son bandeau de ninja. Sur celui-ci était inscrit un genre de petit soleil aux rayons légèrement courbés. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs barré, montrant bien qu'elle était considérée comme déserteuse.

- Ah oui ? As-tu donc oublié la dernière fois où je t'ai mis une raclée Mattéo ? déclara-t-elle avec ironie.

- Tu es toujours obligé de me rappeler cette défaite humiliante ? grogna son ami.

- Ferme la et je te foutrai la paix avec ça !

- Fermez-la vous deux ! tonna une voix puissante.

Kaisa et Mattéo se turent instantément au son de cette voix et s'inclinèrent prestement devant celui qui devait être leur maître.

- Kazoru-sama, veuillez nous excuser, déclara Kaisa.

- Relevez-vous vermines et mettez-vous en position ! Elle ne va bientôt plus tarder.

- Bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il est temps de reprendre la route ! lança joyeusement Kiba.

- Tu es si pressé que ça d'aller au village du son ? s'étonna Choji.

- Je vous signale pour votre information que nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis là-bas, les informa Shikamaru en examinant le matériel dont il disposait.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, dit Akami.

- Tiens Akami ! s'exclama Naruto. Ca va mieux ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête positivement avant de se constituer un visage aussi impassible que Néji.

- Allons-y maintenant et prenez garde où vous mettez les pieds, ajouta-t-elle.

- Aucun problème pour ça, assura Naruto en levant le pouce. Néji est avec nous, il pourra facilement détecter les pièges.

Sur ces derniers mots, nos six ninjas reprirent la route, continuant leur ascencion au sein de cette forêt lugubre en sautant de branche en branche. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'ils devaient avoir franchi une frontière, sûrement celle du feu. Enfin tout cela leur importait peu, seul arriver au pays du son les interressait pour le moment. Mais la voix de Néji les stoppa brusquement alors qu'Akamaru se mettait à aboyer.

- Stop ! Il y a des pièges posés à cinq cent mètres d'ici.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? demanda Kiba en se retournant vers lui.

- Mon byakugan ne me trompe jamais.

- Que fait-on Akami ? On fait un détour ou on continue tout droit tout en sachant que des pièges nous attendent ? l'interrogea Shikamaru en bondissant sur une nouvelle branche.

- On continue tout droit, j'aimerai savoir qui a placé ces pièges, et puis faire un détour ralentira fortement notre progression, se contenta de répondre Akami en regardant droit devant elle.

- Bien comme tu voudras Akami-chan, approuva Naruto.

Les six compagnons continuèrent donc leur route, évitant les divers pièges qui avaient été posés grâce aux indications de Néji. Mais deux jeunes gens les guettaient cachés dans les feuillages d'un arbre.

- Mince, elle a passé les pièges, grogna Kaisa.

- Ouais, va falloir s'occuper personnellement de leur cas, déclara Mattéo. Je me charge des cinq gêneurs, occupe-toi de notre amie.

- Tu penses réellement pouvoir venir à bout de ceux qui l'accompagnent ? demanda-t-elle à son compagnon, sceptique.

- Ne me sous-estime pas, répliqua le jeune homme en s'emparant de quelques kunais et shurikens qu'il lança dans la direction des six ninjas qui parvinrent à les éviter sans trop de mal.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on a de la compagnie, nota Kiba, ironique.

- Tu crois ? lâcha Naruto avec un sourire.

- Allons voir de quoi il s'agit, conclut Akami en se laissant tomber au sol, scrutant les alentours.

- Derrière nous, informa Néji.

Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru et Akami se retournèrent vers la direction indiquée et aperçurent une jeune femme et un jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. L'homme était de taille moyenne et possédait de courts cheveux bruns. Sur son front était attaché son bandeau de ninja sur lequel figurait un genre de soleil avec des rayons courbés, barré. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre et les fixaient avec froideur. Il portait un ensemble de ninja entièrement noir et tenait un kunai dans chacune de ses mains.

- Salut tout le monde ! Je me présente moi c'est Mattéo et l'autre là qui me sert de coéquipière c'est Kaisa.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'autre? s'enflamma Kaisa en donnant un coup de poing sur la tête de son coéquipier.

- Ouah, c'est beau l'amitié, s'exaspéra Akami.

- Non mais c'est qui ces guignols ? soupira Shikamaru.

- On vient de vous le dire, lâcha Mattéo.

- De quel village venez-vous ?Mais surtout qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? les questionna le jeune blond.

- De quel village ? Tu ne connaitras pas. Quant à ce que nous voulons c'est la fille, Akami, dit Kaisa avec un sourire mauvais.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que vous parviendrez à me battre tout de même ? ironisa Akami en s'apprêtant à composer des signes.

- Mattéo va s'occuper de ton petit escadron de ninja, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de t'emmener, informa Kaisa en se mettant à composer des signes.

- Bon, je me charge de celle-là, occupez-vous de l'autre, dit Akami en observant les signes de son adversaire.

- Suiton ! La prison aquatique !

Des trombes d'eau surgirent de nulle part et commencèrent à former un dôme autour de la jeune ninja qui eût un sourire.

- Doton ! Les crocs destructeurs !

Une vingtaine de crocs surgirent aussitôt de terre et se mirent à attaquer Kaisa avec frénésie, qui évitait tant bien que mal les coups tout en essayant de maintenir la prison aquatique. Mais Akami s'empara de son katana et d'un rapide coup vertical, créa une ouverture dans la prison aqueuse, trou qu'elle s'empressa de prendre pour sortir de là.

- Pas mal, tu te débrouilles bien, admit Akami en composant de nouveau plusieurs signes. Mais c'est insuffisant face à moi. Katon ! Feu sacré du dragon !

Une immense tête de dragon entièrement composée de flammes fit son apparition dans les airs et cracha de puissantes flammes avant de foncer tout droit sur l'adversaire qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée sous l'oeil surpris de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

- Substitution ?

- Bien deviné, dit Kaisa, un kunai plaqué contre la gorge de sa victime.

- Je ne me ferai pas avoir deux fois par la même technique.

D'un simple salto arrière, Akami se dégagea de la ninja adverse et exécutant quelques mouvements à l'aide de son katana, elle se précipita à toute vitesse vers son adversaire qui contra l'offensive à l'aide d'un kunai.

- Tu vas perdre ! s'écria Kaisa."

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoici avec le cinquième chapitre on va dire que c'est l'un des meilleurs que j'ai écrit selon moi. Ah oui petite précision. En me relisant je me suis aperçue qu'ils devaient se rendre ensuite au pays du Riz, hors le village du son se trouve dans le pays du Riz. Veuillez m'excuser de cette petite erreur mais à la place du pays du Riz je voulais dire le pays de la Cascade. Escusez-moi de cette petite faute d'incohérence qui j'espère n'aura pas trop perturbé votre lecture.**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Princesse d'Argent :** Contente de voir que tu lis toujours ma fiction ça fait plaisir. Hé réveillez-vous les autres lecteurs de ma fiction je ne mords pas. lol Alors dans ce chapitre ma puce violence au rendez-vous. Notamment la fin du chapitre pourrait ne pas plaire aux âmes sensibles mais bon... C'était nécessaire à l'histoire. Bon allez assez de mystère place au chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** _Combats endiablés_

Akami accentua fortement la pression sur le kunai mais Kaisa tint bon malgré la sueur qui perlait en abondance sur son front. Akami se dégagea alors de son adversaire et composa quelques signes.

" Doton ! Les pics dévastateurs !

Des pics se mirent à sugir du sol et allaient atteindre Kaisa, mais celle-ci bondit agilement sur la branche d'un arbre avant de se mordre le doigt. Elle posa alors sa main sur la branche où un sceau apparut.

**- **Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

- Une invocation ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Une immense tortue entièrement verte surgit alors de nulle part, un léger filet de bave coulait en-dessous desa gueuleet elle semblait dormir profondément. Akami soupira d'exaspération, décidément son adversaire était vraiment désolant même s'il fallait avouer qu'elle avait tout de même un bon niveau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Makami ! Réveille-toi et vite ! s'époumona Kaisa.

- Quoi ? soupira la tortue géante en baillant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Je veux que tu te battes, quelle question !

- Me battre ? J'ai trop la flemme, une autre fois peut-être.

- Si tu ne te bats pas tu peux être sûre que ça va mal aller pour toi !

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, ironisa Makami.

- Hé bien, on ne peut pas dire que ta tortue soit d'une grande efficacité, se moqua la jeune fille en se mettant à composer d'autres signes.

- Attends un peu tu vas voir ninja de pacotille, lâcha Kaisa.

- Katon ! Boule de feu suprême !

La boule flamboyante se dirigea à toute vitesse sur Kaisa, mais à la grande stupéfaction d'Akami, la tortue avait enfin daigné se déplacer pour protéger son invocatrice.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser faire bien gentiment j'espère ? la questionna Makami. Nous n'avons pas fait un pacte de sang pour rien.

- Hum... Ca risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu, nota simplement Akami en se mordant le pouce. Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

La jeune ninja posa sa main au sol et un sceau apparut. Il y eût une légère fumée noirâtre qui laissa enfin place à un immense loup au pelage entièrement blanc et aux incroyables yeux rouges. Quelques arabesques rouges étaient dessinées sur son pelage de neige et une corne de métal ornait la tête de l'animal.

- Je te présente Saratabi ! déclara modestement Akami.

- Et tu comptes venir à bout de Makami avec ça ? Ta louve ne parviendra jamais à la transpercer.

- Ne juge pas avant de voir, conseilla-t-elle.

- Je vais en faire de la soupe ! se délecta Saratabi en passant sa langue rose sur ses babines retroussées.

- Voyons voir qui de nous deux est la plus forte ! lança Makami en lançant une boule aqueuse sur la louve.

Celle-ci l'évita facilement en faisant un écart et se précipita crocs en avant sur la tortue géante. Une fois arrivée à bonne distance, Saratabi planta ses longs et puissants crocs dans le cou de Makami qui se dégagea rapidement. La tortue géante contra immédiatement en lançant une autre boule d'eau qui explosa au contact de la peau de Saratabi. Mais la louve ne sembla pas sentir la douleur et se rua de nouveau sur son adversaire. Makami se positionna sur ses pattes arrière et parvint à envoyer valser Saratabi sur plusieurs mètres. La louve au pelage blanc grogna légèrement avant de se relever.

- Prends ça ! Eclair foudroyant ! s'écria Saratabi.

La corne de l'animal se retrouva soudainement entourée de plusieurs arcs électriques. Saratabi lança alors l'électricité brut sur la tortue qui rentra dans sa coquille, contrant de justesse l'attaque qui lui aurait été fatale.

- J'avoue qu'elle sait se défendre, déclara Saratabi.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? demanda Akami en fixant l'animal.

- Non, garde ton chakra pour la fin de ton combat contre cette fille. Cette tortue je m'en occupe.

- Comme tu voudras.

Makami, elle, ne sortit pas la tête de sa carapace. La carapace se mit alors à tournoyer sur elle-même et fonça tout droit en direction de la louve qui parvint à l'éviter en faisant un bond gigantesque dans les airs. Saratabi se rua alors sur Makami et de ses griffes essaya d'entailler la carapace. Mais celle-ci semblait taillée dans l'acier, et les griffes de la louve ne faisaient que l'érafler. Saratabi lança une autre attaque de foudre cette fois-ci plus forte que la précédente et Makami finit enfin par sortir la tête de son antre. La louve blanche profita de cette opportunité pour l'achever d'un bon coup de crocs. Les deux immenses animaux disparurent alors laissant pour seul vestige une arène complétement dévastée.

- Elles n'y sont pas allées de main morte, nota Akami en constatant l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Ne fais pas attention à des choses aussi futiles et bats-toi ! s'exclama Kaisa en se précipitant vers elle.

La jeune ninja aux yeux verts eût un sourire et composa de nouveau plusieurs signes rapidement.

- Futon ! Les lames acérées !

D'énormes bourrasques de vents s'élevèrent et le vent en lui-même se fit plus coupant que jamais. Kaisa tenta de se protéger de ses bras mais cela ne sembla pas gêner le vent coupant. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs alla donc se réfugier derrière un rocher et composa également des signes pour pouvoir atteindre son adversaire.

- Katon ! Boule de feu !

Une énorme boule de feu sortit de la bouche de Kaisa et se précipita à toute vitesse sur Akami qui n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour parer ou se protéger. Kaisa eût un sourire moqueur, elle l'avait eu ! Mais elle regretta vite son enthousiasme lorsqu'elle sentit une lame froide s'appuyer avec insistance contre sa gorge, taillant légèrement sa peau.

- Changement de rôle on dirait, ironisa la jeune ninja. Bien maintenant tu vas me dire d'où tu viens, pour qui tu travailles et pourquoi tu tentais de me faire prisonnière. Essaie de faire le moindre geste pour t'enfuir et je te tranche la carotide, ce serait vraiment dommage de mourir si jeune tu ne trouves pas ?

- Tout cela ne te regarde en rien, je mourrai s'il le faut !

- Allons réfléchis un peu Kaisa, je pourrais te torturer...

- Je ne parlerai pas sinon mon maître m'en voudra.

- Bien, comme tu voudras.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns sortit un fil métallique de sa besace et enchaina l'adolescente à l'aide de celle-ci, avant de la mettre sur son épaule tel un sac de patate.

- Lâche-moi espèce de...

- Ferme-la ou je te tue ! la menaça Akami en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où se battaient les autres ninjas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'Akami venait de conclure son combat avec Kaisa, les cinq ninjas de Konoha firent face à Mattéo qui venait de sortir quelques shurikens.

- Alors prêts à perdre petits ninjas de Konoha ? se moqua Mattéo.

- Nous sommes cinq et tu es seul, le combat n'est pas égal, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- Peu importe le nombre. Attaquez au lieu de bavarder inutilement.

- Bien comme tu voudras, lâcha Kiba.

- Non, laissez le moi ! protesta Naruto.

- Non, tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser t'amuser tout seul ? demanda Choji.

- Laissez Naruto se battre contre lui, s'il a besoin de nous alors il nous fera signe, déclara calmement Néji.

- Mais... protesta l'homme chien.

- Néji a raison, admit Shikamaru.

Il y eût un long soupir de la part de Kiba et Choji. Les quatre ninjas allèrent donc prendre place dans des arbres aux alentours alors que Néji enclenchait son byakugan pour vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de pièges.

- Bien, t'es prêt à perdre ? questionna Naruto avec le sourire.

- Ne parle pas trop vite, tu risquerais de le regretter après.

Sur ce Mattéo lança plusieurs armes de jet en direction de Naruto alors que celui-ci enclenchait sa technique préférée qui n'était autre que le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Une trentaine de clones Naruto firent leur apparition autour de Mattéo qui ne sembla pas avoir peur le moins du monde. Au contraire, il souriait d'un air mauvais.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable gamin ? l'interrogea-t-il en composant des signes. Doton ! Le séisme infernal !

Toute la terre se mit soudainement à trembler, destabilisant quelque peu Naruto et ses clones. Des failles se mirent à se creuser à même le sol, détruisant ainsi plusieurs clones au passage. Mattéo profita de la situation et fonça directement sur les clones restants, les détruisant à l'aide d'un kunai bien aiguisé. Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'un seul Naruto. Le jeune homme brun en profita et lança un kunai dans sa direction mais la cible disparut dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

- Ici ! s'écria une voix.

Mattéo n'eût pas vraiment le temps de comprendre qu'un coup de poing le percutait de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser dos contre un arbre. Il se releva cependant rapidement. La technique Doton avait cessé de faire effet et ne laissait derrière elle que des failles plus ou moins grosses dans le sol.

- J'avoue t'avoir sous-estimé, je ne ferai plus la même erreur, assura-t-il en composant d'autres signes. Doton ! Le mur protecteur !

Un mur de terre gigantesque surgit alors du sol, séparant les deux adversaire. Mattéo profita de cette diversion pour enrouler un parchemin sur l'un de ses kunais qu'il lança rapidement non loin du mur de terre. Naruto se précipita sur le bouclier et à l'aide du puissant rasengan, parvint à le réduire à néant. Mais il ne prévut pas la suite, et une explosion retentit à ses pieds.

- Toujours rester sur ses gardes, lâcha Mattéo avec un sourire victorieux.

- Tu devrais faire de même, lui conseilla une voix dans son dos.

- Comment...

- C'était plutôt bien élaboré comme piège, mais j'ai fait face à meilleur que ça, je me doutais bien que tout ça sentait le piège alors après avoir lancé le rasengan, j'ai pris la précaution d'envoyer un clone à ma place pour vérifier le terrain.

- Sale gamin ! lâcha son adversaire sur un ton amer.

- Tu vas perdre ! Regarde ça !

Le jeune blond composa à nouveau des signes et créa cinq clones qu'il jeta à l'assaut de l'ennemi.

- C'est parti !

Les cinq Naruto donnèrent des coups un à un sur Mattéo alors que le vrai Naruto bondissait dans les airs pour conclure le fidèle enchainement de l'Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. Son pied s'abattit avec force sur le ninja adverse qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée sous l'oeil surpris du jeune garçon.

- C'était un clone ?

Un kunai se plaça sous sa gorge alors qu'un bras lui enserrait la taille.

- Bien vu gamin, ironisa Mattéo.

- On devrait peut-être l'aider ? proposa Kiba toujours perché sur la branche d'un arbre et accompagné d'Akamaru.

- Non, ce n'est pas encore fini, l'arrêta le jeune Hyuga.

- Alors quelle est ta dernière volonté avant de mourir ? demanda ironiquement Mattéo.

Mais alors qu'il disait cela, le Naruto qu'il retenait prisonnier disparut et une boule de chakra bleue le heurta de plein fouet. Mattéo se retrouva alors projeté avec violence contre un arbre qui se déracina sous le choc. Naruto était debout, souriant, devant son adversaire.

- Et encore une victoire complète pour Uzumaki Naruto !

- Bien joué Naruto ! le félicitèrent ses quatre amis en descendant de leurs perchoirs.

- Vous pensez qu'il est mort ? demanda le jeune blond en s'approchant de Mattéo.

- Byakugan !

Néji examina attentivement le ninja avant de se tourner vers ses amis qui attendaient le verdict avec nervosité.

- Il est mort.

- Mince alors, j'y suis allé un peu fort.

Shikamaru ne fit pas attention à la remarque de Naruto et se dirigea vers le cadavre, lui relevant la tête pour examiner le bandeau de plus près.

- Hum... Un soleil aux rayons courbés... J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce symbole mais pas moyen de me souvenir où.

- C'est le symbole du village caché du Soleil Noir, répondit une voix.

Tous détournèrent la tête vers la gauche et aperçurent Akami qui était en train de porter Kaisa complétement ficelée, sur son épaule.

- Hé bien, on dirait que tu as gagné, nota Naruto, amusé.

- Oui, sauf que moi j'ai pris soin de ne pas la tuer. Tu devrais être un peu plus pacifiste Naruto, lâcha le jeune ninja en déposant son fardeau non loin du cadavre de Mattéo.

- Désolé Akami-chan, s'excusa le jeune renard en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais tout à l'heure Akami ? l'interrompit Shikamaru.

- Le symbole de leur bandeau représente le pays du village caché du Soleil Noir.

- Et où est-ce que ça se trouve ? demanda Kiba, visiblement interressé.

- C'est un petit village situé au fin fond de Suna no Kuni, mais tout portait à croire qu'il avait disparu, répondit la jeune fille brune. Au fait, vous n'auriez pas un moyen pour faire parler cette entêtée de Kaisa ?

- La torture ? proposa Choji.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, avoua Akami. Je l'ai déjà menacé mais apparemment elle ne dira rien.

- Hum... Nous devrions peut-être la garder. Avec un peu de chance elle attirera peut-être son maître. Je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'elle parle, déclara le stratège.

- Et qui va se porter volontaire pour la porter ? interrogea Akami.

- Ca ne va pas faire un peu trop suspect tout de même ? les questionna Kiba.

La jeune ninja aux yeux de jade s'approcha de Kaisa avant de s'agenouiller devant elle.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu nous facilites la tâche toi. Tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir dire ?

- Plutôt mourir.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Akami sortit lentement son katana de son fourreau et la lame brilla légèrement au contact des rayons du soleil. Elle plaça la lame en dessous du menton de l'adolescente pour lui relever la tête. La jeune ninja leva ensuite son katana à la verticale et l'abattit sur la pauvre Kaisa. Celle-ci sentant sa dernière heure venue, ferma les yeux de terreur, mais la lame s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa tête.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois, la prévint-elle. Un... deux...

- Non c'est bon arrêtez je vais parler ! s'écria la jeune fille de quinze ans.

- Bien, tu deviens enfin raisonnable. Bon alors, qui est ton maître pour commencer ?

- Il s'appelle Kazoru mais je n'en sais pas plus je vous le jure !

- Alors comme ça tu essaies de me kidnapper sans même savoir le pourquoi du comment ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu n'espères tout de même pas me faire gober ça ?

- Je vous jure que c'est la vérité. En échange de ça Kazoru-sama nous aurait offert la puissance et beaucoup d'argent.

- Je vois. Malheureusement je ne connais pas ce Kazoru-sama, dommage que tu n'en saches pas davantage.

- Comment va Mattéo ?

- Je suis désolée mais il est mort, avoua durement Akami.

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, des larmes se mirent à perler le long des joues de la jeune adolescente. Elle essaya de se défaire de ses lien, mais ils étaient trop solides.

- Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres !

C'étaient les mots à ne pas dire. Akami se crispa légèrement au mot " monstre " mais se retint de tout commentaire. Elle se contenta de ranger son katana dans son fourreau, mais l'éclat arc-en-ciel qui était apparu quelques secondes dans l'iris de la jeune ninja n'avait pas échappé à Kaisa qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Nous sommes des monstres. Ce n'est pas faux ce que tu dis là, c'est même la chose la plus censée que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Mais dans un mouvement de fureur, Akami dégaina à nouveau son katana et enfonça la lame dans le coeur de l'adolescente qui s'écroula au sol sans vie aux côtés de Mattéo dans une mare de sang. La kunoichi retira alors lentement l'arme du corps de Kaisa et la frotta sur l'herbe sous l'oeil plus qu'horrifié et apeuré des autres ninjas.

- Akami-chan pourquoi est-ce que ? Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? s'emporta Naruto prêt à bondir sur la jeune fille à tout instant.

- Je l'ai fait parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. Je lui ai soutiré assez d'informations, elle ne nous était plus utile.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Pour toi la vie ne vaut rien ? s'énerva le jeune blond.

- Si tu fais preuve de trop de sentiments tu mourras. Il faut savoir être impitoyable quant il le faut. Si nous l'avions laissé partir elle serait retrournée voir son maître. Là où elle est, elle n'est pas seule. Mattéo est avec elle.

- Mais qui es-tu exactement ! hurla le jeune Uzumaki qui laissait à présent libre court à ses larmes et à sa colère.

- Akami Watamé. La dernière survivante de son clan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres cette fois-ci. Dans ce chapitre 6, mystères à gogo et humour sont au rendez-vous. Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que je vous souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout autant que les précédents.**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Princesse d'Argent : **Hé oui Akami est ainsi. Mystérieuse, elle agit parfois de façon étrange et c'est en partie pour cela que je l'adore. lol Je suis contente que le combat de Naruto t'aies plu, il m'a donné du fil à retordre pour l'écrire ce passage là, mais finalement le résultat est plutôt brillant. Enfin trève de blabla et place au chapitre. Bisous ma puce !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**_Chasse aux infos_

" Akami Watamé. La dernière survivante de son clan.

- Watamé ? s'étonna Shikamaru en la toisant du regard. J'ai déjà vaguement entendu parler de ce clan...

- Oui, à ce qu'on disait à l'époque, le clan Watamé avait la faculté de prendre n'importe quelle forme animale, continua Néji sur une voix neutre.

- Ca n'empêche pas le fait que cette fille est une meutrière ! contesta Naruto en gardant un regard colérique sur la jeune fille.

- N'as-tu pas tué un homme toi aussi Naruto ? demanda calmement Akami.

- Ce n'était pas la même chose !

- Et en quoi était-ce différent ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement alors que toi si !

Akami ne répondit rien pendant un long moment et rangea son katana dans son fourreau. Elle jeta alors un oeil aux cadavres de Kaisa et Mattéo avant de reporter toute son attention sur Naruto et les autres.

- Un point pour toi. Mais je te laisse le choix Naruto... Ou tu rentres à Konoha seul, ou tu continues le voyage en notre compagnie. Tu peux bien me détester ou me haïr peu m'importe, j'ai l'habitude qu'on ressente ce sentiment envers moi.

En disant cela elle avait serré le poing, mais seul Néji sembla le remarquer. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

- Et tu parles d'un choix ? ironisa le jeune blond. Je ne retournerai pas à Konoha tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé Sasuke.

- J'étais persuadée que tu allais dire ça. Rien qu'en te voyant j'ai tout de suite vu que pour toi les amis étaient sacrés cependant méfie-toi, les vrais amis ne sont pas toujours ceux qu'on croit, déclara-t-elle en se retournant, prête à repartir.

Les cinq ninjas la virent se retourner et décidèrent finalement de la suivre. Au bout de deux heures sans halte ils parvinrent enfin devant une petite ville qui portait le nom d'Orin ( je sais je suis nulle pour inventer les noms des villes mais bon... lol).

- Je propose que l'on se sépare en deux groupes et que l'on cherche des informations, proposa le jeune Nara.

- Bonne idée, approuva Choji.

- Reste encore à décider qui fait les groupes... intervint Kiba.

- Akami ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Je vous laisse décider, lâcha celle-ci pas plus interressée que ça par la conversation.

- Bien, voilà ce que je propose alors, commença le stratège. Le premier groupe réunira Akami, Néji ainsi que Naruto. Kiba, Choji et moi constituerons le deuxième groupe.

- Et pourquoi j'irais avec cette meurtrière ! s'emporta Naruto.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde Naruto ça m'arrangerait, lâcha calmement la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

- Je t'appelle comme je veux !

- Dis Shikamaru, je suis vraiment obligé d'aller avec ces deux-là, maugréa Néji en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Désolé Néji, mais c'est comme ça et pas autrement. On se retrouve tous ici dans une heure, bonne chance.

Tous hochèrent positivement la tête et les deux groupes se séparèrent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- J'ai vraiment faim, soupira Naruto en observant les diverses boutiques devant lesquelles il passait.

- On n'est pas là pour prendre du bon temps, alors au lieu de te plaindre essaie de parler un peu aux passants, lança Akami, exaspérée.

- Facile à dire pour toi...

- Naruto, tu me saoules.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? songea intérieurement Néji.

Nos trois amis continuèrent donc leur chemin parmi les diverses rues de la petite ville d'Orin. Les passants se faisaient plutôt rares malgré le beau soleil qui éclairait les rues et cela commença à créer des doutes chez Akami.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne suis pas tranquille, fit savoir la jeune fille.

- C'est beaucoup trop calme, approuva le jeune Hyuuga.

- Hé vous ! appela une voix.

Les trois ninjas se retournèrent soudainement avant de tomber nez à nez avec une personne encapuchonnée et enveloppée dans un long manteau noir. L'inconnu les incita à le suivre, mais les trois amis hésitèrent quelques instants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Naruto.

- On le suit, répondit simplement Néji.

- On ne peut rien faire d'autre de toute façon, ajouta Akami Watamé.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les trois ninjas se mirent à suivre l'inconnu qui les entraîna dans plusieurs ruelles plus sombres les unes que les autres avant de s'engouffrer dans une vieille bicoque de bois. Néji enclencha aussitôt le byakugan pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal et encouragea les deux autres à pénétrer dans la demeure. L'aspect extérieur de la bicoque avait beau être repoussant, l'intérieur semblait plutôt chaleureux. Un feu crépitait doucement dans l'âtre d'une cheminée alors qu'une table en bois recouverte d'un drap blanc usé, reposait au milieu de la pièce entourée de deux chaises elles aussi en bois. On pouvait également apercevoir un futon accolé au mur de la demeure, non loin du feu. Plusieurs porte manteaux étaient disposés sur le mur en face de l'endroit où se situait le lit. L'inconnu, lui, venait de disparaître dans une autre pièce.

- Sûrement la cuisine, pensa Akami.

Elle avait vu juste car l'inconnu ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la cuisine avec deux chaises sous les bras qu'il déposa devant la table. Il incita ensuite nos trois amis à prendre place avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la cuisine et de réapparaître devant les jeunes ninjas avec un grand bol de soupe en main qu'il déposa sur la table. Les trois comparses haussèrent les épaules et prirent docilement place à table alors que leur hôte leur servait à chacun un bol de soupe. L'inconnu retira alors sa capuche, dévoilant un jeune homme de l'âge d'Akami au visage émacié et aux magnifiques yeux noisettes. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs avaient tendance à retomber sur ses yeux avec une élégance désinvolte. Il retira également son long manteau noir et nos trois compagnons purent voir que le jeune homme était habillé de façon assez sobre, un t-shirt noir, un pantalon blanc et des sandales. Celui-ci accrocha son manteau et vint s'assoir à table avec Néji, Akami et Naruto.

- Vous êtes des ninjas de Konoha n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Akami, suspicieuse.

- Ah oui excusez-moi. Je ne me suis pas présenté... Je m'appelle Hiro. Je suis un déserteur d'Ame.

- Un déserteur ? s'étonna Naruto. Et vous ne vous êtes pas encore fait prendre par les anbus ?

- A vrai dire, je suis un vrai professionnel niveau discrétion, avoua leur hôte avec un léger sourire.

- Pourquoi nous dire tout ça ? Nous pourrions vous dénoncer aux anbus... lâcha Akami.

- Vous le pourriez en effet. Mais vous ne le ferez pas et puis cette ville n'est pas souvent surveillée par les anbus. A croire qu'ils ont trop de travail à faire du côté du village du Son.

- Dites-moi Hiro, est-ce que vous avez entendu parler d'un certain Orochimaru ? le questionna Néji qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

Un silence gênant s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Hiro sonda un instant le jeune Hyuuga du regard avant de détourner les yeux et de poser une main sous son menton, songeur.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Si vous nous avez emmené ici ce n'est pas pour rien n'est-ce pas ? intervint Akami en le fixant.

- Vous êtes perspicace. Oui, j'avoue j'ai quelques informations qui pourraient vous être utiles...

- Que voulez-vous en échange ? le coupa le jeune Uzumaki.

- Trois fois rien, je veux que vous m'aidiez à regagner mon village natal, le village du Soleil Noir.

- Mais vous nous avez dit que vous veniez d'Ame ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Non, avant je vivais au village du Soleil Noir. Mais peu importe, acceptez-vous ?

- Comment peut-on être sûr que vous ne nous frapperez pas dans le dos lorsqu'on s'y attendra le moins ? rétorqua Akami avec méfiance.

- C'est un risque à prendre je vous l'accorde.

- Il faudrait en discuter avec les autres, la décision ne revient pas qu'à nous bien qu'Akami soit notre leader, fit remarquer Néji de son habituel ton impassible.

- Dans ce cas, allez chercher vos amis, je vous attendrai ici, lâcha Hiro. Mais dépêchez-vous de revenir ou la soupe va refroidir.

Nos trois amis se levèrent rapidement et partirent à la recherche des autres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durant ce temps, Choji, Shikamaru et Kiba ainsi qu'Akamaru s'étaient arrêtés dans une petite auberge. Mais à l'intérieur de celle-ci ils avaient vite remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenues, s'ils en jugeaient les mines mauvaises que leur lançaient le peu de clients présents dans le bâtiment.

- Je sais pas pour vous, mais cet endroit ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance, lança Kiba en jetant un oeil aux différents clients.

- Soyez sur vos gardes, sait-on jamais, conseilla Shikamaru à voix basse.

Nos trois compagnons s'avancèrent jusqu'au comptoir et s'adressèrent au tenancier. Le tenancier en question était un homme qui devait approcher la cinquantaine. Il était plutôt large et ne devait pas dépasser les un mètres soixante. Une barbe marron hirsute recouvrait le bas de son visage alors que ses petits yeux noirs porcins fixaient les trois amis avec mépris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna-t-il.

- Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions, répondit simplement Kiba.

- Ouais... Hé ben dépêchez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Est-ce que vous avez entendu parler d'un jeune ninja qui répond au nom de Sasuke Uchiwa ? interrogea Choji.

Ce fut là l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Les clients se levèrent aussitôt et empoignèrent des kunais avant de commencer à encercler les trois ninjas.

- Je crois qu'on a fait une grosse gaffe, nota Kiba avec ironie.

- Ils sont pas très hospitaliers, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, commenta Shikamaru.

- On attaque ? demanda Choji.

- Ils ne m'ont pas l'air très puissants, ça devrait être vite réglé, déclara Kiba avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Dites les gars, on peut savoir pourquoi vous devenez aussi agressifs tout à coup ? demanda poliment le stratège non sans une pointe d'ironie.

- De quel droit vous mélez-vous des affaires d'Orochimaru et de son petit protégé ? grogna un homme replet en les fixant avec haine.

- Je crois qu'on est tombés sur des adeptes de cette sale face de serpent, murmura Kiba aux deux autres.

- Ouais, bon Kiba tu te charges de ceux de droite, Choji de ceux qui barrent la sortie et enfin je m'occupe de ceux qui sont à notre gauche.

Tous approuvèrent et sortirent quelques kunais et shurikens. Un combat débuta alors entre les trois ninjas de Konoha et la clientèle de l'auberge. Des tables se mirent à faire des vols planés, des chaises allèrent se fracasser contre les murs, des bouteilles se brisèrent au sol. Quand tout fut terminé l'auberge était sans dessus dessous alors que nos trois ninjas souriaient visiblement satisfaits de leur victoire.

- Et encore une victoire pour les ninjas de Konoha ! Bien joué Akamaru ! s'exclama l'homme chien.

- Ouaf !

Mais alors qu'ils se félicitaient mutuellement, aucun d'eux n'aperçut deux yeux mauves brillants qui les observaient cachés dans la pénombre du plafond de l'auberge. Akamaru ne fut pas dupe très longtemps et commença à aboyer en sentant le puissant chakra qui émanait dans l'air. Aussitôt Kiba leva les yeux au plafond, mais il ne vit rien de particulier. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son chien. Celui-ci avait cessé d'aboyer visiblement surpris que ce chakra puissant ait disparu aussi soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiba ? demanda Shikamaru en remarquant l'étrange manège de son ami.

- Akamaru avait senti un puissant chakra... Apparemment il a disparu.

- Il vaut mieux quitter cette ville au plus vite et nous rendre directement au village du Son. Ce n'est pas ici que nous récolterons des informations, déclara le jeune Nara en enjambant le corps d'un client pour sortir du bâtiment.

Ses deux coéquipiers ne tardèrent pas à faire de même lorsqu'une pile blonde heurta de plein fouet Choji et se retrouva repoussée violemment, manquant de peu de tomber au sol si Akami ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

- Regarde un peu où tu vas Naruto ! le réprimanda la jeune brune aux yeux verts.

- Toi je t'ai rien demandé ! riposta-t-il.

- Tu veux que je te lâche alors ? interrogea-t-elle innocemment.

- Tu fais ça et je te tue !

- Relou ! Encore en train de se battre, soupira Shikamaru en mettant les mains derrière sa tête, ennuyé.

Le jeune Hyuuga eût un soupir ennuyé avant de s'adresser à Kiba.

- Vous avez pu récolter des informations interressantes ?

- Les gens du coin ne sont pas très bavards sur le sujet si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas battus ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

- On n'a pas eu le choix, ils nous ont sauté dessus.

- Vive la discrétion...

- Ah oui j'oubliais... Je crois que nous sommes surveillés, l'informa Kiba.

- Comment ça ?

- Akamaru a senti un chakra puissant qui émanait de l'auberge, mais il a disparu quelques minutes après.

Néji resta un long moment songeur lorsqu'un flot de paroles dites à voix haute surgirent de nouveau de la bouche de Naruto, l'interrompant dans sa méditation intérieure.

- J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TON AIDE POUR ME RELEVER ! TU PEUX ME LACHER MAINTENANT !

- Ca va pas besoin de crier, rétorqua Akami.

Et elle le lâcha aussitôt sans ménagement alors que Naruto essuyait ses vêtements et lançait un regard incendiaire à la kunoichi. Choji les regardait se disputer, interloqué. Shikamaru ne faisait déjà plus attention à eux, trop occupé à regarder les nuages dans le ciel. Kiba, quant à lui, attendait simplement que tout le monde reprenne son calme.

- C'est bon ? On peut discuter sérieusement maintenant ? s'impatienta l'homme chien.

- Ah mince ! lança Akami. Hiro doit nous attendre maintenant, ça doit faire au moins une heure ou deux que nous sommes partis.

- Hiro ? interrogea Shikamaru en se détachant de sa contemplation du ciel.

- C'est un déserteur d'Ame, d'après ses dires il connaîtrait des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles, expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller le voir alors ? demanda Choji.

- Il veut qu'on l'aide à regagner le village du Soleil Noir en échange, dit Néji d'une voix calme.

- Ca risque de nous faire faire un grand détour ça... De plus nous ne connaissons pas l'emplacement exact de ce village, lâcha le jeune Nara.

- Oui, mais au moins on pourra passer voir Gaara, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait peut-être nous aider, argumenta Naruto.

Akami se raidit à l'entente de ce nom, mais ne dit rien.

- Quoiqu'il en soit nous nous rendrons d'abord au village du Son, puis à la limite nous essaierons de nous rendre au pays de la Cascade. Nous nous rendrons alors ensuite à Suna, au village du Soleil Noir et enfin à l'endroit où se trouve Sasuke si nous parvenons à découvrir où il se terre, récapitula le stratège.

- Ca me semble être un bon itinéraire, approuva le jeune blond.

- Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de passer par Suna ? demanda Akami.

Tous levèrent la tête dans sa direction, intrigués.

- Ca te dérange que nous nous rendions dans ce village ? demanda Kiba.

- Hé bien... Disons que j'ai pas très envie de retraverser ce désert et encore moins de retourner là-bas, surtout s'il y a Gaara...

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Naruto. Et d'abord, comment connais-tu Gaara ?

- S'il te plaît Naruto, ne me pose pas ce genre de questions, c'est dans ton intérêt.

- Si tu arrêtais d'être aussi mystérieuse je ne te poserais pas ce genre de questions.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et puis nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Retournons chez Hiro."

Et elle s'en alla vers la demeure du jeune homme, les cinq autres ninjas sur ses talons.

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà enfin avec la suite de ma fiction. On va dire que c'est un petit cadeau avant la rentrée qui aura lieu demain pour certains d'entre nous, notamment pour moi. Je déteste la rentrée ! Snif... Enfin c'est comme ça et on n'y peut malheureusement rien. Cela dit je vous offre un chapitre plus long que les précédents alors bonne lecture !**

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

**Princesse d'Argent : **Ce qui a pu se passer entre Akami et Gaara ? Mystère... A croire que j'adore vous faire languir en instaurant plusieurs mystères auquels je ne donne pas réponse tout de suite. Remarque, ça vous donne envie de lire la suite comme ça. Je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Néji, pauvre de lui...

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** _Un mystère de plus à percer_

Nos six amis parvinrent au bout de quelques minutes à rejoindre la demeure de Hiro sans la moindre encombre. Le déserteur les attendait sur le seuil de la bicoque et salua briévement les ninjas de Konoha avant de les inciter à entrer, rajoutant quelques chaises autour de la table.

" Alors comme ça vous êtes un déserteur d'Ame ? demanda Kiba en avalant une cuillère de soupe.

- C'est bien cela en effet.

Il détourna les yeux vers les autres ninjas qui n'avaient pas encore touché à leur mets et eût un léger sourire.

- La soupe n'est pas empoisonnée.

Cela parut les soulager puisque Naruto se mit à manger rapidement bientôt suivi d'Akami et de Shikamaru ainsi que de Choji. Seul Néji ne toucha pas encore à sa soupe, visiblement pas très convaincu.

- Il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps déjà. Pourquoi nous demander cela à nous ? Vous auriez pu très bien demander à d'autres personnes non ?

- Tu es futé dis-moi. Si j'en crois tes yeux blancs tu dois appartenir au clan des Hyuuga je me trompe ? l'interrogea Hiro en le fixant.

- Et alors ? lâcha le jeune homme, agacé.

- Non, rien, c'était juste une question en l'air. Pour répondre à ta précédente question, on ne peut se fier à aucun ninja de cette ville. Aucun n'est digne de confiance.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous alors. Nous sommes étrangers à ce pays je vous rappelle.

- Je préfère encore voyager en compagnie d'étrangers en qui j'ai un peu de confiance plutôt qu'avec un des ninjas de cette ville ou du village du Son. Ce sont tous des adeptes d'Orochimaru dans ce coin. D'ailleurs pour information, j'ai entendu dire qu'Orochimaru a été vu pour la dernière fois près du pays de la Cascade. Tout porte à croire qu'il y est peut-être encore, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est bon à savoir, dit Akami qui les avait écouté jusque là.

- Qu'allez-vous faire alors ? J'imagine que vous allez chercher à vérifier ces sources avant tout n'est-ce pas ? les questionna Hiro en les toisant tour à tour du regard.

Naruto vida le contenu de son bol avant de finalement lever ses yeux saphirs vers le ninja déserteur. Un sourire déterminé apparut alors sur son visage.

- Evidemment ! s'exclama Naruto.

- Dans ce cas soyez prudents, je vous attendrai à la frontière entre le pays du Son et le pays de la Cascade. Je ne tiens pas à me méler aux affaires d'Orochimaru, déclara Hiro en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- On dit que seuls les habitants du pays de la Cascade peuvent trouver l'entrée de leur village caché, lâcha Shikamaru.

- Normalement, cependant il se trouve que je sais où est l'entrée, avoua Akami, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- A t'entendre on dirait que tu sais tout, maugréa Naruto.

- Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas le cas, il y a bien des choses que j'ignore, murmura-t-elle.

Un léger sourire mélancolique se mit à flotter sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'elle entreprit rapidement d'effacer pour ne pas subir un flot de questions de la part de ses coéquipiers.

- Dans ce cas, je propose que nous partions dès demain matin. Nous devrions mettre moins de trois jours pour arriver à la frontière qui sépare le pays du Son de celui de la Cascade si nous faisons le moins de haltes possibles, résuma Shikamaru. Ca commence vraiment à être relou cette mission.

- Vu les circonstances je pense également que ce n'est pas la peine de rester plus longtemps ici, approuva Kiba. Mais j'aurais juste une dernière question à te poser Hiro...

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce qu'un ninja avec un puissant chakra trainerait dans les environs ?

Tous lancèrent un regard interrogateur à leur ami exceptés Choji et Shikamaru. Hiro parut légèrement songeur, il décolla la tête du dossier de sa chaise et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de l'homme chien qui ne cilla pas une seule seconde, attendant une réponse de sa part.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une silhouette aux yeux mauves a été aperçue dernièrement aux abords de la ville. Mais celui qui l'a vu n'est plus là pour le dire malheureusement... D'après les derniers potins, c'est un ami de celui qui l'a vu qui est parvenu à transmettre le message avant d'être assassiné à son tour quelques jours plus tard, rapporta calmement le déserteur.

- Et ça ne t'affecte pas plus que ça ? rétorqua le jeune blond.

- Pas vraiment non, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Les habitants de cette ville ne valent pas la peine qu'on les plaigne ou qu'on les pleure. C'est une bonne chose que ce mystérieux ninja soit apparu ici, il me rend un bien grand service mine de rien.

- Une silhouette aux yeux mauves... Un puissant chakra... Non ça ne peut pas être lui... chuchota Akami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes Akami ? lui demanda Kiba.

- Rien, rien...

- Dans ce cas allons nous coucher, il faut être en pleine forme pour demain ! lâcha joyeusement Naruto.

- Où allez-vous dormir ? les interrogea Hiro.

- A la belle étoile, répondit simplement Akami.

Ils prirent donc tous congés de Hiro et se dirigèrent en bordure d'une forêt avant de sortir leurs sacs de couchage et de s'y installer confortablement. C'étaient Kiba et Akamaru qui avaient été choisis pour effectuer le premier tour de garde, puis viendrait Akami et enfin Néji. Naruto fut le premier à s'endormir et Choji ne tarda pas à faire de même. Shikamaru, alongé de tout son long dans son sac de couchage, regardait les nuages défiler dans le ciel avant de lancer d'un ton neutre :

- Cette mission risque probablement de dériver vers une mission de rang B minimum voir A et quasiment S maximum.

- C'est fort possible en effet, approuva Kiba. Mais nous n'abandonnerons pas maintenant.

- De toute façon Naruto refuserait d'abandonner, il tient à ramener son ami quoiqu'il arrive, commenta Akami en fixant le ciel.

- Sasuke Uchiwa s'est tourné vers les ténébres, il sera ardu de l'en sortir, déclara calmement Néji.

- Tout ça à cause de l'autre Uchiwa, grogna l'homme chien. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il massacre son clan celui-là ?

Akami baissa les yeux, s'ils savaient... Ce petit geste n'échappa pas à la vision fine et précise du Hyuuga qui s'empressa de l'interroger.

- Tu sais quelque chose Akami ?

- Itachi et moi étions assez " liés " par le passé. Bien que nos clans ne s'entendaient guère beaucoup. Mais c'est du passé maintenant, et à présent il n'y a que la haine pour lui qui m'anime, mais je vous rassure immédiatement. Je ne suis pas comme Sasuke, je ne vis pas seulement pour la vengeance.

- J'imagine donc que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, conclut Néji.

- Non... Je ne m'en sens pas encore capable et puis ce serait trop long à raconter, et je ne tiens pas à le faire deux fois, avoua la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas revoir Gaara ? la questionna tranquillement le jeune Nara.

- Disons que l'on s'est légèrement disputés et nous sommes légèrement en froid, avoua-t-elle.

- Je vois.

Ils se turent. Au bout d'une heure ou deux ils finirent par s'endormir alors que Kiba gardait les yeux ouverts. Akamaru leva soudainement les oreilles et se mit à aboyer fortement, réveillant les autres ninjas par la même occasion. Une ombre furtive passa à travers le feuillage des arbres alentours, mais alors que Kiba s'apprêtait à la suivre. Akamaru cessa de nouveau d'aboyer. La présence avait disparu aussi vite que la dernière fois. Le chien et son maître se fixèrent visiblement perplexes alors que Néji passait les environs en revue à l'aide de son byakugan, sans résultats.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais il est très fort, nota Kiba.

- S'il n'était pas mort dans ce massacre je jurerais que c'était lui, murmura Akami.

- Nous ferions mieux de ne pas traîner ici. Kiba tu te sens d'attaque ? demanda Shikamaru en rangeant son sac de couchage.

- Je suis crevé, mais bon...

- Je vais te porter, le coupa Akami.

Tous la regardèrent interloqués.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? lâcha Naruto.

- Prends mon sac au lieu de parler, moi je m'occupe du reste.

Elle lança rapidement son sac au jeune blond et exécuta quelques signes. Elle ferma les yeux et commença peu à peu à prendre la forme d'un animal. Une fois la métamorphose terminée, tous purent s'apercevoir que la jeune kunoichi avait pris la forme d'un magnifique étalon noir avec une étoile blanche sur son front.

- Epoustouflant ! souffla Choji.

- Alors les Watamé sont vraiment capables de se changer en animal ? s'étonna Shikamaru.

- Evidemment, lâcha l'étalon avec le sourire. Par contre ça me coûte en chakra, un peu moins que le sharingan, mais tout de même...

L'homme chien ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage, il caressa l'encolure d'Akami et l'enfourcha, son fidèle compagnon assis sur sa tête.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de galoper ça m'arrangerait, je n'ai jamais appris à diriger correctement un cheval.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne dépasserai pas le trot ou je risque de semer nos pauvres coéquipiers qui n'ont que deux jambes, ironisa Akami.

- Hé ! protesta Naruto.

- Bah c'est la vérité.

- N'en rajoute pas !

- Bah je dois avouer que tu as du avoir bien du courage pour les supporter Néji, lâcha Shikamaru en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

Le jeune homme aux yeux de neige ne répondit rien et commença à rassembler ses affaires avant de se mettre à marcher.

- Hé Néji ! ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de marcher durant tout le trajet tout de même ? l'interrogea le jeune blond.

- J'attends juste que vous soyez prêts.

- Bon et si on se mettait en route maintenant ? s'impatienta Akami. Pendant que vous discutez je gaspille du chakra pour rien moi.

- Et comment comptez-vous avancer en pleine nuit ? lâcha une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent avant de tomber nez à nez avec une jeune fille de quatorze ans aux longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient en amande et d'une magnifique couleur d'or. Son visage était émacié et ses traits parfaitement dessinés. Elle portait une simple tenue composée d'un t-shir noir ainsi que d'un pantalon blanc et des sandales. Une sacoche à shurikens et kunais était accrochée à sa jambe droite.

- Pouvez-vous voir dans le noir ? les questionna de nouveau l'inconnue. Il n'est que minuit vous savez.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda suspicieusement Néji.

- Peu importe mon nom, répondez à ma question.

- Oui, nous pouvons voir dans le noir, enfin moi j'en suis parfaitement capable.

- Cela veut dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide... Merci quand même.

- Hé ! Mais attendez ! l'interpela Naruto.

- Ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de mes yeux ne valent pas la peine que je leur parle. Bonne chance à vous ninjas de Konoha, saluez Hiro de ma part.

Et elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu sous les yeux hébétés des six amis.

- Vraiment bizarre cette fille, commenta Naruto.

Sans en ajouter davantage, les six ninjas reprirent la route, Kiba assis tranquillement sur le dos d'Akami. Ils arrivèrent à la frontière au bout d'un jour et demi. Akami avait d'ailleurs reprit forme humaine. Celle-ci se dirigea vers une immense cascade d'eau claire et pure et incita les autres à la suivre. Ce qu'ils firent. Ils passèrent tous derrière la cascade et purent enfin apercevoir le village caché du pays de la Cascade : Taki no Kuni. Un large fleuve d'onde pure séparait la ville en deux. Akami s'empressa d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait de l'eau sainte exraite tous les cent ans de l'arbre située dans le village.

- Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? voulut savoir Choji.

- J'ai fait une partie de mon entraînement dans ce village, notamment pour apprendre des techniques de Suiton. En échange de mon entraînement je devais simplement prêter serment que je n'attaquerais pas le village.

- Le mieux serait d'aller questionner les villageois comme la dernière fois, mais restons groupés, lança Shikamaru.

- Si nous voulons obtenir des informations rapidement allons voir Ibaki-sama. Je suis sûre qu'il pourra nous renseigner, déclara la kunoichi.

- C'est toi qui voit, lâcha le jeune Nara en haussant les épaules d'indifférence.

- Ce mystérieux ninja d'Orin, j'ai l'impression qu'il suit nos moindres déplacements. J'ai cru l'apercevoir près de la frontière avec mon byakugan, mais il a disparu quelques secondes plus tard de mon champ de vision, rapporta le jeune Hyuuga, impassible.

- Nous nous occuperons de ce mystère plus tard. Tant qu'il ne se sera pas montré au grand jour nous ne pourrons pas faire grand chose, lança Akami.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle, avoua Naruto de mauvaise grâce.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça, ironisa-t-elle.

Il y eût un soupir général alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un pâté de maisons toutes plus grandes les unes ques les autres. Les rues qu'ils traversèrent pour rejoindre le pâté de maisons en question étaient animées et des tas d'échoppes étaient ouvertes. Les marchands poussaient des cris pour inciter les gens à venir acheter leurs marchandises, des jeunes amoureux flânaient près du fleuve, d'autres discutaient joyeusement de choses et d'autres. En tout cas ça changeait de l'ambiance lugubre du pays du Son. Plusieurs passants les saluèrent avec le sourire alors que des enfants les regardaient avec curiosité et faisaient des commentaires à voix basse. Nos six compagnons parvinrent finalement devant une immense maison richement décorée. De multiples arabesques recouvraient les murs de la grande demeure alors que le symbole du pays de la Cascade avait été taillé à même le bois massif de la porte d'entrée, porte qu'ils s'empressèrent de franchir. Une jeune femme les accueillit et les emmena dans une salle elle aussi particulièrement bien aménagée. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée en or massif. Des rubis et autres pierres précieuses étaient incrustées dans le bois massif des trois canapés de velours rouge qui reposaient sur le sol de la salle. Un tapis de velours également rouge recouvrait une bonne moitié de la pièce. La domestique les invita à prendre place sur les différents fauteuils avant de disparaître. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années au regard bienveillant, aux yeux noirs et avec une légère barbe naissante fit son apparition. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et coupés courts et il semblait portait un habit traditionnel du pays de la Cascade si on en jugeait les armoiries. L'homme s'avança vers nos six amis.

- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ninjas de Konoha."

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoici avec un new chapitre, mais dites-moi j'ai pas beaucoup de reviews. Je fais si peur que ça ? Pourtant il ne me semble pas que je mange les lecteurs... Alors soyez sympas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une toute petite review. Bonne lecture !**

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Princesse d'Argent : **Bah ouais, j'adore les mystères. On me changera pas de sitôt à ce niveau-là. lol Non je te rassure tout de suite, Ibaki est réellement gentil je n'ai pas fait de coups tordus ce coup-ci. Bah oui, je peux être gentille des fois. Voici enfin la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** _Imprévus aux abords de Taki no kuni_

" Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ninjas de Konoha.

- Merci Ibaki-sama, répondirent en choeur les jeunes ninjas.

- Que me vaut cette charmante visite ?

- Nous voudrions savoir... commença Naruto.

- Si nous pouvions vous poser quelques questions ? l'interrompit Akami.

- Hé ! protesta le jeune blond.

- Tais-toi baka et laisse-moi parler, rétorqua la jeune fille en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Et pourquoi ce serait toi qui parlerait ? riposta Naruto en chuchotant.

- J'ai plus d'expérience dans ce domaine que toi, contente-toi d'écouter.

Ibaki les regarda un moment visiblement amusé puis laissa échapper un léger rire devant le manège des deux énergumènes. Il prit tranquillement place dans un fauteuil de velours et, cessant de rire, reprit son air sérieux tout en fixant les six amis. Akami jugea bon d'arrêter là la plaisanterie et se constitua un visage impassible avant de s'adresser à l'homme.

- Nous aimerions savoir si vous avez entendu parler d'Orochimaru ?

Un frisson sembla parcourir l'échine d'Ibaki lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. Il se leva brutalement de son siège et se mit à faire des aller retour le long de la pièce, pensif. Akami le regarda faire sans grande surprise et attendit patiemment. Finalement l'homme cessa toute activité et se tourna de nouveau vers nos six compagnons, un étrange sourire au bord des lèvres qui ressemblait plus à une grimace de dégoût.

- Il n'est plus ici, certains dires portent à croire qu'il est parti du côté du villlage du Soleil Noir.

- Encore ce village... songea Shikamaru. Ca va être vraiment galère.

- Vous avez eu vent de ses projets lorsqu'il était dans le coin ? l'interrogea Néji d'un ton calme.

- Pas vraiment non, il est difficile de connaître les projets d'une telle " personne " entre guillemets, avoua Ibaki en se laissant tomber avec lassitude dans son fauteuil. Mais dis-moi Akami, as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hikaru depuis le temps ?

La jeune ninja lui lança un regard surpris et rempli de reproches. Elle répondit cependant :

- Non, à croire qu'il a disparu.

- Ou alors il l'a tué, déclara calmement Ibaki.

- Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça !

- Il a bien tué ta famille.

- Tais-toi maintenant ! Je ne veux plus entendre cette histoire ! s'écria Akami en sortant de ses gonds.

- Et tu comptes cacher ça à tes coéquipiers encore longtemps ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils ne vont pas finir par faire le lien entre toi et ce garçon ? Tu te persuades de ta haine envers lui, mais il faut voir la vérité en face, tu l'aimes encore et toujours et ce malgré tout le mal qu'il t'a fait!

Là se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Akami gifla Ibaki avec violence et des larmes se mirent à perler sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous dites tout ça devant eux ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée.

- J'estime qu'ils doivent en savoir un minimum si tu veux qu'ils continuent à te faire confiance.

- Hé ! On est là ! lança Naruto, boudeur.

- Qui est Hikaru, Akami ? l'interrogea Kiba, visiblement curieux d'en savoir plus sur leur leader.

- Mon meilleur ami, on faisait partie de la même équipe d'anbus à l'époque. Mais c'est du passé tout ça. Un jour il a disparu et je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles, répondit la kunoichi en essuyant ses larmes.

La jeune ninja ouvrit la porte et sortit en lançant auparavant quelques mots à l'adresse d'Ibaki.

- Je t'interdis de leur raconter quoique ce soit sur ma vie ou alors il se peut que je devienne très méchante.

Sur ces dernières menaces elle disparut à l'extérieur.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle manque de caractère, nota Kiba, le souffle coupé par tant d'audace.

- Tu l'as dit, approuva Choji en ouvrant son cinquième paquet de chips.

- Akami a toujours su cacher ses émotions à la perfection, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, en trouvant les bons mots on peut réussir à percer sa carapace, déclara Ibaki sereinement en se massant la joue.

- Pourquoi l'avoir provoquée et devant nous en plus ? Rien ne vous obligez à faire ça, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

- C'est vrai, vous avez raison sur ce point. Mais elle a tendance à se renfermer un peu trop sur elle-même, ça lui ferait du bien de parler. Et puis elle a l'air de vous apprécier même toi le blondinet bien que j'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien l'embêter.

- Elle a tué une jeune fille devant nos yeux et de sang froid alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre nous. Alors si vous croyez que je vais être sympa avec elle... lâcha Naruto avec amertume.

- Ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute, elle est comme maudite à cause du massacre de son clan, elle ne t'a pas raconté pourquoi son chakra devenait étrangement puissant lorsqu'elle ressentait trop d'émotions violentes ? s'étonna l'homme.

- Ah oui, j'aurais du vous en parler. Akami m'en avait parlé une fois, mais j'avais oublié que vous n'étiez pas au courant, se souvint Néji.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en souviens ! s'emporta Naruto en essayant de frapper son équipier.

Choji mit une main sur le visage du jeune blond et l'obligea à rester à sa place alors qu'il gesticulait dans tous les sens pour faire regretter au jeune Hyuuga de ne pas leur avoir donné cette information. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, passablement ennuyé. Kiba se mit à caresser machinalement Akamaru tout en guettant les environs pour voir si le mystérieux ninja les suivait toujours. Soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas épouvantable et un jeune homme aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux châtains fit son apparition dans la pièce. Ses habits étaient dans un désordre total et il semblait épuisé. Il s'inclina prestement devant Ibaki alors que celui-ci lui faisait signe de se relever d'un geste de la main.

- Ibaki-sama, un de nos ninjas a été retrouvé mort à l'entrée de notre village. On lui a tranché la gorge !

- On sait qui a fait ça ? questionna tranquillement Ibaki.

- D'après Yae, il s'agissait d'un genre d'homme à face de requin, l'informa le pauvre homme.

- Où est Yae en ce moment ?

- Elle est morte sous mes yeux monsieur, une épée l'a tranchée en deux, avoua-t-il tout tremblant.

- Tranchée en deux ? Je n'imagine même pas le massacre, commenta Naruto avec dégoût. Mais je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. Je ne connais qu'un homme avec une face de requin... Kisame Hoshigaki.

- Tu as bien dit Hoshigaki ? répéta Shikamaru en sortant de sa rêverie. Mais c'est un criminel de rang S classé dans le Bingo Book et qui est en plus de ça, toujours accompagné d'Itachi Uchiwa.

- Il faut retrouver Akami au plus vite avant qu'elle ne tombe sur eux, conseilla Néji en se levant rapidement de son siège et en se précipitant vers la sortie.

- Et si on arrive pas à temps ? demanda Naruto en courrant derrière lui.

- Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle sera toujours en vie d'ici là.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors que nos six ninjas de Konoha partaient à la recherche d'Akami, celle-ci s'était rendue à l'entrée du village et s'était assise au bord de la cascade, trempant ses mains dans l'eau claire et s'aspergeant un peu avec. Elle sentit soudainement une présence et vive comme l'éclair bondit dans les airs, évitant de justesse une épée qui aurait tôt fait de l'embrocher sans ses merveilleux réflexes.

- Hé bien, au moins tu n'es pas débutante ça me rassure.

- Oh non... Ne me dites pas que c'est notre charmante tête de hareng, soupira Akami sans même se retourner.

Kisame eût un léger sourire alors qu'il rabattait son immense épée sur son épaule pour l'observer.

- Pas mal pas mal, je dois avouer qu'Itachi avait du goût, commenta Kisame.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle avec dureté.

- Moi ? Rien du tout pourquoi ?

Akami se retourna et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi !

- Hé bien ! Tu as du caractère dis-moi, tu ferais un excellent membre de l'Akatsuki.

- Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne cherche pas la puissance des démons. Avoir la puissance ne sert à rien si on n'a pas de but précis. Alors si tu veux que je rejoigne vos rangs, tu peux déjà t'en aller car c'est non.

- Oh, ne sois pas si catégorique, qui c'est ? Je pourrais peut-être te faire changer d'avis, non ? déclara-t-il avec ironie.

- J'aimerais bien voir comment tu comptes t'y prendre alors, riposta la jeune ninja un brin amusée.

- Et si j'aspirais ton chakra ?

- Et si je te dévorais tout cru ? Tu préfères finir entre les machoires d'un lion, d'un guépard ou d'un tigre ? déclara-t-elle ironiquement.

- Tu ne peux pas te transformer sans chakra, lui rappela son adversaire.

- Parce que tu penses réellement être capable de me priver de mon chakra ? Fais moi rire, tu oublies que je suis une Watamé et mon niveau n'équivaut peut-être pas celui d'Itachi, mais quand je m'énerve je peux atteindre des sommets.

- Si tu ne viens pas de ton plein gré, alors j'utiliserai la force.

- Dans ce cas ne viens pas te plaindre si tu finis entre mes crocs, tu as de la chance, j'apprécie assez le hareng.

Kisame ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'il s'élança à toute vitesse sur Akami qui évita sans grands efforts l'offensive de l'homme en bondissant agilement sur la branche d'un arbre.

- Trop lent...

La kunoichi se laissa retomber au sol et effectua quelques signes avant de terminer par celui du coq.

- Raiton ! L'attaque de la foudre divine !

Une lame de foudre traversa avec violence l'endroit où Kisame se tenait il y a à peine quelques secondes sans pour autant toucher la cible. Celui-ci profita de l'ouverture créée précédemment dans la garde de la jeune fille pour l'attaquer, mais celle-ci eût un sourire et bloqua aisément la charge de l'homme requin avec ses poings. Kisame attrapa rapidement son épée et tenta d'aspirer le chakra d'Akami, mais celle-ci se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de l'ennemi et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

- Un clone ? s'étonna-t-il.

Un katana vint doucement se positionner par derrière contre sa gorge alors qu'Akami retirait tranquillement l'arme tranchante des mains de Kisame pour la lancer un peu plus loin.

- Alors dis-moi Kisame... Qu'as-tu fais durant ces dernières années ? On dirait que tu n'as pas du tout progressé. Oh mais oui c'est vrai, tu peux encore effectuer des signes. Alors avec quoi vas-tu m'attaquer ? Du Suiton peut-être ? Je suis désolée, mais si tu fais le moindre mouvement je te tue.

- Je t'ai un peu sous-estimé, mais tu oublies une chose essentielle. Tu me tues et c'est Itachi que tu vas avoir à tes basques.

- Itachi... Hum... Vous n'avez donc que ce nom là à la bouche ? Ce n'est pas un Dieu à ce que je sache !

Au moment où elle disait cela, elle sentit qu'on la ceinturait par derrière et qu'on la repoussait violemment en arrière, libérant ainsi Kisame qui récupéra rapidement son immense épée. Akami tenta de se dégager de cette poigne, mais la personne qui la retenait semblait mettre à profit toute sa force pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- Lâchez-moi ! s'emporta Akami en se débattant violemment.

- Tu vas te calmer et m'écouter d'accord ? lâcha la personne qui la retenait prisonnière d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Pas question ! Otez vos sales pattes de là !

- Kisame, aspire son chakra, ordonna l'inconnu.

Akami ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et parvint au bout de quelques efforts à effectuer quelques signes. Elle se métamorphosa alors en magnifique louve blanche et se dégagea avec souplesse des griffes de celui qui l'avait faite prisonnière. Elle fit alors un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durant ce temps, un peu plus loin dans la forêt qui bordait le village de la Cascade...

- L'heure approche, déclara une voix.

- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de te montrer maintenant ? demanda une autre voix.

- Je ne sais pas, mais avec ce salop dans les parages...

- Je veux autant que toi lui faire la peau, mais si tu fais ça...

- Elle ne me pardonnera pas, je sais.

- Peut-être devrions-nous nous rendre à Suna pour pouvoir avoir une chance de lui parler ?

- Non, ils voyagent toujours groupés.

- Comment comptes-tu faire alors ?

- Je pense que je vais rester encore un moment dans l'ombre finalement. Tout le monde me croit mort de toute façon.

- Et moi dans tout ça ?

- Tu t'en tiens au plan initial, tu ne te montres pas tant qu'ils ne sont pas sortis du village caché de la Cascade.

- Et si je " les " croise ?

- Dis-leur bonjour de ma part.

- Ca marche, et si elle pose des questions ?

- Réponds-lui, mais ne lui en dit pas trop.

- Ok. Sois prudent tout de même.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

**A suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah ! Enfin j'ai fini de l'écrire, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverai pas. lol J'ai tellement d'idées c'est dingue ! Mais c'est bon, je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre. Enfin je crois tout de même bon de faire quelques rappels pour que vous ne vous perdiez pas dans ce chapitre. Donc Yoru est le frère aîné d'Akami Watamé. Il est mort lors du massacre de la famillle de celle-ci, vous en saurez un peu plus sur son tueur dans ce chapitre-ci. Hikaru était le meilleur ami d'Akami, il a disparu il y a de cela des années et Akami n'a plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Voilà, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas embrouillé ! lol Bonne lecture !**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Princesse d'Argent : **Bah oui Kisame est toujours aussi nul, c'est pas de ma faute si je peux pas le sentir celui-là. Et tu as raison si elle ne cultivait pas autant de mystère ce serait plus simple, mais rien n'est jamais simple avec moi. mdr Allez voici the chapitre 9.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** _Affrontements en tout genre_

" Toi ! s'écria Akami toujours sous sa forme animale en montrant les crocs.  
- Tu as toujours été longue à comprendre. Mais gâcher un potentiel tel que le tien serait vraiment dommage. Reprends donc ta forme initiale que l'on puisse discuter tranquillement, conseilla-t-il.  
- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? ironisa-t-elle. C'est toujours toi qui me rabaissait sans cesse autrefois !  
- Pourquoi encore parler du passé ? demanda tranquillement le jeune homme.  
- Parce que tu n'as pas le droit d'oublier ce que tu as fait ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'oublier le massacre de ton clan, celui de ma famille et... notre histoire, conclut-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le jeune homme eût un léger sourire et s'approcha tranquillement de la louve avant de s'abaisser à sa hauteur et de lui faire lever le museau. Akami tenta de se dégager, mais il la retint fermement, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mes illusions ne fonctionnaient pas sur toi, à croire que c'est ton sang de Watamé qui te protège. Cependant écoute-moi bien. Tu vas reprendre ta forme humaine sans faire d'histoires ou alors je serai dans l'obligation de te supprimer.  
- Tu n'oserais pas...  
- Tu crois vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai bien tué ton frère, non ?  
- Tais toi ! grogna-t-elle en tentant de le mordre.

Il lui lâcha finalement le museau et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête avant de s'éloigner un peu et de prendre place sur une pierre plate tout en la fixant de ses yeux redevenus noirs. Akami ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle lui vouait une haine féroce et pourtant elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire, elle voulait l'écouter. Non, en réalité elle voulait lui parler, lui demander pourquoi il avait commis toutes ces horreurs.

- Non mais à quoi je pense ? songea-t-elle. Il a tué Yoru et ma famille devant mes yeux. il a massacré son clan et je veux qu'il s'explique ? Mais enfin ma fille c'est très simple, c'est un psychopathe sanguinaire. Il ne faut pas chercher plus loin.  
- Dis Itachi ? Maintenant qu'elle semble dans le doute, on pourrait la tuer non ? demanda Kisame en dégainant de nouveau sa peau de requin.  
- Désolé Kisame, mais tu connais les ordres.  
- Le chef nous a demandé de lui ramener Kyuubi, il se fiche pas mal de cette fille !

Itachi activa son sharingan et lança un regard meurtrier envers son coéquipier qui préféra se taire. Finalement Akami reprit sa forme normale et croisa le regard rouge sang d'Itachi. D'étranges sentiments l'envahirent toute entière, haine, tristesse, violence, dégoût... Tous ces sentiments montaient peu à peu en elle et une légère aura mauve se mit à l'entourer.

- Voilà que ça recommence... Allez, calme-toi ma grande, tu ne vas pas te laisser contrôler encore une fois par ce chakra maudit tout de même ? Pas devant lui.

La jeune ninja fit le vide en elle et s'approcha tranquillement d'Itachi et de son coéquipier. L'aura mauve qui l'entourait quelques minutes auparavant avait fini peu à peu par s'estomper pour enfin complétement disparaître.

- Alors dis-moi, maintenant que j'ai repris du poil de la bête, donne-moi deux bonnes raisons pour ne pas essayer de te massacrer.  
- Tu n'es pas de taille, comme tu as pu le constater. Cependant je dois avouer que tu es plus puissante que Sasuke.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai. On doit retrouver Sasuke et les autres doivent déjà être à ma recherche maintenant. Si ces deux-là commencent à se mettre entre nos pattes ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu, songea Akami.  
- Je te propose donc un marché,continua-t-il. Si tu rejoins l'Akatsuki, alors peut-être que j'épargnerai quatre de tes chers amis, Naruto non inclus bien sûr. Et en plus de ça je t'offrirai la puissance.  
- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ! C'est à cause de la puissance que tu es devenu si froid et arrogant ! hurla-t-elle, énervée. Avant tu étais froid c'est vrai, mais au moins il te restait tes sentiments.  
- Oh, je sens que je vais pleurer, ironisa Kisame en la toisant avec mépris.  
- Toi si tu la fermes pas je te tue ! le menaça la kunoichi, ses iris virant légèrement à l'arc-en-ciel.  
- Viens donc, je t'attends ! dit-il sur un ton provocateur.  
- Akami chan ! s'écria une voix.  
- Oh non ! Naruto va-t-en !  
- Quoi ?

Akami leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et se demanda pour la centième fois comment elle faisait pour encore cotoyer un idiot pareil. Naruto accourut vers l'emplacement des trois ninjas, talonné par Néji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru ainsi que Choji. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en apercevant Itachi Uchiwa, criminel de rang S ainsi que son fidèle coéquipier, ancien membre des Septs Seigneurs ninjas, j'ai nommé Kisame Hoshigaki.

- Oh non ! Encore lui ! s'écria Naruto en finissant par apercevoir Itachi.  
- Décidément tu me simplifies le travail, je n'ai même pas à te chercher, tu viens à moi de ton plein gré, nota l'Uchiwa d'un ton neutre.  
- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu, mais pour Akami-chan, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.  
- Si j'avais voulu la tuer, son cadavre aurait déjà reposé tranquillement dans la cascade.  
- J'imagine que vous voulez toujours capturer Naruto ? demanda Shikamaru.

Itachi leva tranquillement les yeux vers lui alors que le stratège les baissait légèrement pour ne pas à avoir à subir un Gengutsu dont il en ressortirait certainement affaibli voir complétement, mort.

- Hum... Aurais-tu peur de me regarder droit dans les yeux Nara Shikamaru ?  
- Je préfère prendre les précautions qui s'imposent dans ce genre de cas. J'ai entendu parler de toi, un spécialiste dans l'utilisation des pupilles. Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie de te servir comme cobaye.  
- Sage précaution, dut admettre l'Uchiwa. Vous me faites presque pitié. Vous pensez pouvoir protéger Akami et pourtant si je le voulais réellement je vous aurais déjà tué sans même que vous vous en aperceviez.  
- Alors qu'attends-tu pour le faire ? Tue-les eux aussi ! Tue-les tout comme tu as massacré tous ces gens ! lâcha Akami en serrant les poings de rage.

Itachi eût un étrange regard envers la kunoichi, mais ne répondit rien à la provocation. Kisame afficha un rictus méprisant avant de s'adresser à l'Uchiwa :

- Tu veux que je les supprime ?  
- Non, j'aimerais d'abord entendre la réponse d'Akami ensuite nous verrons.

Kisame se tourna vers elle, remettant son épée sur son épaule et attendant patiemment une réponse de la jeune fille brune. Celle-ci lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se tourner vers Itachi.

- Si j'accepte, vous les laisserez tranquille ? l'interrogea-t-elle.  
- Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? s'étonna Naruto.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça, répondit Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Bien sûr, mais nous nous emparerons de Naruto, déclara calmement l'Uchiwa.  
- Si vous faites ça alors je ne viendrai pas avec vous. Foutez-lui la paix pendant quelques temps et je vous rejoindrai, lâcha Akami d'un ton neutre.

Kisame lança un regard interrogateur envers son coéquipier avant de porter son attention sur le réceptable de Kyuubi. Un rictus mauvais passa sur ses lèvres, mais il resta de marbre, attendant patiemment les prochains ordres qui n'allaient pas tarder à tomber. La jeune Watamé fixa Itachi avec insistance, attendant une quelconque réplique de sa part, mais celle-ci se fit attendre. Naruto, quant à lui, avait écarquillé les yeux en entendant Akami prononcer ces mots et se tourna violemment vers ses amis.

- Elle veut rejoindre l'Akatsuki pour pouvoir me laisser le temps de devenir plus fort ?  
- L'Akatsuki, une organisation de criminels de rang S... lâcha le stratège.  
- En effet, en clair elle veut se sacrifier pour toi, déclara calmement Néji.  
- Elle ne peut pas faire une chose pareille ! s'emporta le jeune blond.  
- Nous ne sommes pas de taille face à ce type Naruto, lui rappela Kiba en se remémorant leur dernier combat contre Itachi.  
- Mais...  
- Tu as une solution pour la sortir de ce guêpier peut-être ? l'interrogea le jeune Hyuuga.  
- A vous entendre on dirait que ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid ! s'emporta Naruto.  
- Tu te trompes ! Mais ce n'est pas en fonçant dans le tas que nous parviendrons à faire quelque chose et Akami est quelqu'un de borné et de têtu très difficile à convaincre, dit le jeune Nara en cherchant une solution. De plus ils ont l'avantage du terrain.

Shikamaru serra les dents de rage, ils n'étaient pas dans une position très fameuse. Itachi et Kisame avait largement l'avantage, leur niveau était beaucoup plus élevé que le leur et si on rajoutait à ceci qu'Akami était à leur merci...

- Fait vraiment chier.

Alors qu'il disait cela, une ombre furtive passa devant nos cinq ninjas de Konoha et atterit devant Akami avec la souplesse d'un chat, la séparant ainsi de l'Uchiwa. Le nouveau venu était entièrement enveloppé d'un long manteau marron très sombre et un chapeau noir recouvrait sa tête.

- Décidément, on ne peut jamais te laisser seule Akami-chan, nota l'inconnu. Il faut toujours que tu songes à te sacrifier pour les autres, mais de là à t'allier avec Itachi... Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu me déçois vraiment...  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda suspicieusement la jeune Watamé.

L'inconnu ne répondit rien et se tourna vers Itachi, lui lançant un regard à glacer le sang. L'Uchiwa n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, se contentant de garder le contact visuel en silence. Un combat silencieux s'engagea alors entre les deux ninjas, mais aucun des deux ne cilla. Kisame se prépara à intervenir, mais il fut bloqué dans son mouvement. Il baissa les yeux au sol et finit par remarquer que Shikamaru avait piégé son ombre, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Bien joué Shikamaru ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.  
- Bordel ! C'est qu'il est plus fort que je croyais ! maugréa Shikamaru en sentant des perles de sueur recouvrir peu à peu son front.

L'inconnu et Itachi finirent par détourner le regard, visiblement agacés de cette confrontation silencieuse.

- Nous reviendrons lorsque tu auras pris ta décision Akami, attention l'heure tourne, déclara l'Uchiwa en libérant rapidement Kisame de l'emprise du jeune Nara.

Les deux criminels disparurent alors aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous retrouvons alors nos amis non loin de la cascade. Shikamaru s'était allongé sur l'herbe et observait les nuages défiler dans le ciel tout en mangeant des chips avec son ami de toujours : Choji. Kiba, lui, avait entrepris de retirer le bandage qui lui enserrait le torse, mais visiblement la blessure n'était pas encore parfaitement guérie si on en jugeait les grimaces de douleur qu'il faisait. L'inconnu s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui sur l'herbe, le chapeau sur sa tête cachant toujours son visage.

- Tu veux que je te soigne ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que vous feriez ça ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas, rétorqua l'homme chien.  
- Les ninjas de mon village natal ont toute ma confiance, répondit calmement l'inconnu.  
- Vous êtes de Konoha ? l'interrogea Kiba.

Il hocha tranquillement la tête.

- Enfin, je dois être considéré comme déserteur maintenant vu que je ne suis pas revenu à Konoha depuis un bout de temps.  
- Et si vous enleviez ce chapeau que l'on puisse voir votre visage ? lâcha durement Akami qui les avait rejoint.  
- Tu as bien changé Akami-chan, tu es devenue si méfiante... Serais-ce à cause de toutes les épreuves que tu as enduré ?

La jeune fille brune aux yeux de jade détourna les yeux alors que l'inconnu au long manteau s'approchait de Kiba pour l'aider à enlever le bandage provisoire. Il examina rapidement la plaie avant d'effectuer quelques signes. Il appliqua alors ses deux mains sur la blessure et une douce lumière verte s'échappa de celles-ci. La plaie se mit peu à peu à se refermer pour ensuite disparaître complétement sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres ninjas.

- Vous êtes médic-nin ? l'interrogea Kiba, tout aussi surpris que ses équipiers.  
- Pas vraiment non. A vrai dire dans le passé j'étais anbu, mais j'ai toujours eu le don de guérir les gens à l'aide de mon chakra.  
- Il n'y a aucun doute, vous êtes vraiment doué, commenta Naruto avec le sourire.  
- Tu étais vraiment prête à rejoindre cette organisation Akami ? coupa Néji d'un ton impassible.  
- Je ne sais pas. Après tout je ne vous attire que des ennuis.  
- Mais non, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? s'étonna Shikamaru.  
- Je suis maudite.  
- Non, bien sûr que non, riposta vivement Naruto. Tu es toi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Akami le regarda avec étonnement alors que celui-ci lui adressait un sourire sincère. Un léger sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la kunoichi qui alla ébourrifer énergiquement les cheveux blonds de son baka d'équipier. Kiba, Choji et Shikamaru éclatèrent de rire. Akamaru poussa un léger aboiement joyeux et un mince sourire apparut sur le visage si souvent fermé de Néji Hyuuga. Seul l'inconnu sembla rester de marbre à l'entente de ces mots, on aurait dit qu'une partie de son coeur s'était brisée en les entendant. Ces mots que ce garçon avait prononcé... Autrefois c'était lui qui les disait. Oui, autrefois... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser le passé, il avait un plan à accomplir, un plan à respecter et si jamais il échouait c'était " lui " qui en pâtirait. Il devait faire en sorte qu'ils restent vivants au moins jusqu'à leur arrivée à Suna.

- Vous vous rendez à Suna ?

Tous détournèrent les yeux vers lui. Naruto lui lança un regard réprobateur alors qu'Akami l'observait avec curiosité.

- Comment est-ce que vous savez ça vous ? demanda-t-elle.  
- J'ai mes sources personnelles. Mais si vous vous rendez bien dans ce village alors je crois que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous accompagne ? Après tout Hiro risque lui aussi de faire la route avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Au moment où il disait cela, Hiro sortit de sa cachette et fit un léger coucou de la main en direction des ninjas de Konoha.

- A ce rythme là, je pourrai presque composer une armée, nota Akami, légèrement amusée.  
- T'as vraiment de drôles d'idées, commenta Naruto.  
- Bon ! Hé bien je vois que tout le monde est là, dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir nous rendre à Suna dès demain, mais pour le moment allons nous reposer dans un hôtel de Taki no kuni, conseilla la jeune Watamé en les observant tour à tour.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils se rendirent donc dans un hôtel. Shikamaru se retrouva avec pour voisins de chambre, Kiba, Akamaru et Choji. Naruto, lui, fut casé dans une autre chambre avec Néji et Hiro. Et enfin la dernière chambre regroupaient notre inconnu et Akami.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'inconnu n'adressa pas un seul regard à la kunoichi, se contentant simplement de s'asseoir sur son lit et de prendre un air particulièrement pensif. Akami l'observa longuement sans bouger pour finalement se décider à poser de nouveau la question qui provoquait sans cesse sa hantise.

- Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? l'interrogea-t-elle.  
- Tu es trop curieuse Akami-chan, répondit-il simplement.  
- Juste prudente, réfuta-t-elle.

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel aucun des deux shinobis ne parla.

- Au moins dites-moi comment vous connaissez mon prénom.  
- On s'est connus à une certaine époque, répondit évasivement l'inconnu.

La jeune fille aux yeux de jade fronça les sourcils. Ce personnage au combien mystérieux la connaissait donc ? Ca commençait à devenir interressant, restait à connaître son identité, et ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Mais pour dormir il serait bien obligé de retirer son manteau et ce chapeau ridicule et peut-être qu'alors elle pourrait savoir de qui il s'agissait réellement.

- Ne pense même pas que je retirerai ce chapeau Akami-chan, c'est trop tôt encore pour que je puisse te révéler mon identité.

Celle-ci sursauta, comment avait-il pu deviner qu'elle pensait à ça ?

- Tu es toujours si prévisible, Akaminouchette...

Le coeur d'Akami se figea aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Les yeux à présent écarquillés elle fixait l'inconnu avec surprise et effarement. Elle sentit doucement les larmes lui picoter les yeux, mais elle les refoula aussitôt. Elle devait se faire des illusions, il avait disparu depuis des années et il était sûrement mort, ce ne pouvait pas être Hikaru, c'était impossible. Le personnage mystérieux eût un léger sourire sous son chapeau noir et s'approcha d'Akami, lui soulevant doucement le menton à l'aide de sa main droite.

- Mais dans tous les cas, tu n'as rien perdu de ta beauté.  
- Dites-moi votre nom je vous en prie ! Je dois savoir !  
- Je suis désolé. Mon identité doit rester secrète le plus longtemps possible. Mais il y a un conseil que je voudrais te donner... Ne rejoins jamais l'Akatsuki, Yoru ne l'aurait pas voulu.  
- Vous connaissiez mon frère ? s'exclama Akami, stupéfaite.  
- Je t'en ai déjà trop dit, repose-toi maintenant, une longue route nous attend demain.  
- Mais...

Elle ne put en dire davantage qu'il avait déjà sauté par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre tel un courant d'air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Choji, tu pourrais arrêter de bouffer tes chips cinq minutes ? s'exaspéra Kiba en tentant tant bien que mal de dormir.  
- Non, je fais des réserves pour la suite de notre voyage.  
- Mais t'en as mangé au moins dix de paquets, ça devrait te suffir non ! continua à pester l'homme chien.  
- Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à changer de chambre.  
- Les autres sont déjà toutes prises.  
- Arrêtez de vous battre un peu tous les deux, lâcha Shikamaru d'une voix calme.  
- Toi, tu nous caches quelque chose, remarqua Choji.  
- Je ne fais pas confiance à cet homme, c'est vrai on ne sait rien de lui à part qu'il a l'air très doué pour la médecine.  
- Si tu veux mon avis tu te prends trop la tête. Il n'a pas été hostile avec nous à ce que je sache, il m'a soigné et en plus il vient de Konoha, rétorqua Kiba en caressant son chien.  
- C'est un déserteur.  
- Et alors ?  
- Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas un criminel comme Itachi ?  
- Je pense que tu exagères là Shikamaru, souvent tu es plus perspicace, déclara Kiba.  
- Cela dit je ne lui fais pas confiance et je ne fais pas confiance à Hiro non plus. Vivement qu'on soit à Suna.  
- Oui, comme ça tu pourras retrouver ta chère Témari, le taquina gentiment l'homme chien.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
- Oh, rien du tout pourquoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Un oreiller vint percuter son visage de plein fouet et Kiba tomba de son lit sous les éclats de rire de Choji.

- Bien joué Shika ! commenta son ami.  
- Tu veux jouer à ça ? interrogea Kiba en se relevant et en s'emparant d'un oreiller.

Shikamaru et Choji eurent tous deux un sourire et une joyeuse bataille d'oreillers s'ensuivit entre les trois garçons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- C'est dommage qu'ils n'aient pas de ramens dans cet hôtel, soupira Naruto en calant sa tête sous ses bras.

Néji poussa un soupir exaspéré alors qu'Hiro essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire.

- Tu es idiot de nature Naruto ou tu le fais exprès ? demanda Néji avec lassitude.  
- Hé ! protesta le blond. Je te ferai remarquer que tu parles au prochain Hokage !  
- Si tu veux mon avis, tu as encore du travail alors...  
- Je te rappelle que je t'ai battu à l'examen Chunin.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs serra légèrement le poing en se rappelant de cette défaite, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Hiro, lui, avait suivi l'échange sans les interrompre.

- Excuse-moi Néji, je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison...  
- Vous êtes des chunins ? les interrompit Hiro, étonné.  
- Oui, affirma Naruto.  
- Vous semblez plus fort que des chunins pourtant enfin ça n'a aucune importance.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux retourner dans ton village natal ? l'interrogea Naruto.  
- Pour affaire personnel, répondit simplement Hiro.  
- Vengeance ?  
- Pas vraiment non...  
- De toute façon la vengeance ne sert à rien. Dès qu'on l'accomplit on doit se sentir vide parce qu'après on n'a plus aucune raison de vivre et il ne reste plus que les regrets, déclara Naruto d'une voix sérieuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
- Tu penses à Sasuke en disant cela n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Néji.  
- Il a préféré se tourner vers les ténèbres alors que nous sommes ses amis."

Le jeune Uzumaki serra légèrement le poing et ne rajouta rien de plus. Peu à peu tous ses sentiments négatifs s'envolèrent et il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Ouah ! Je m'étonne encore de ce que j'ai écrit, c'est vraiment lugubre comme chapitre. lol Enfin ne vous en faites pas, j'essaierai de rendre l'atmosphère un peu plus agréable dans le chapitre 11.**

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Princesse d'Argent : **Bah oui je suis la grande reine du mystère et Kisame est et restera à jamais un éternel boulet. lol Ne t'en fais pas, tu finiras par voir ce fameux lien. Hé oui, Naruto et Akami sont devenus amis. Bon allez comme je vois que tu trépignes d'impatience pour savoir la suite, la voici !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** _Relève-toi et marche comme un homme !_

Le soleil se leva doucement sur Taki no Kuni, éclairant de ses intenses rayons orangés les différents bâtiments et les diverses échoppes qui prenaient peu à peu place dans les rues. Nous retrouvons alors Néji, Kiba, Hiro, Shikamaru et Choji tranquillement attablés en train de manger leur petit déjeuner.

" Akami n'est pas encore levée ? s'étonna Choji en la cherchant du regard.  
- Je n'en ai pas l'impression, répondit Shikamaru.  
- Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se lève après Naruto... nota Kiba avec un sourire amusé.

Alors qu'il disait cela, notre inconnu fit irruption dans la pièce toujours enveloppé dans son long manteau marron et avec toujours son chapeau noir posé sur la tête qui cachait son visage aux yeux de tous. Il semblait s'être entrainé durement si on en jugeait sa respiration légèrement rauque. Il s'adossa au mur en face de nos amis attablés et laissa voguer son esprit ailleurs. Akami ne tarda pas à faire son apparition elle aussi dans la salle à manger. Elle jeta rapidement un oeil à l'inconnu.

- Fatigué ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de lever légèrement les yeux vers elle. Akami n'eût juste le temps qu'entr'apercevoir deux iris d'un bleu-vert intense. Mais ils disparurent de son champ de vision aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Etrangement ce regard avait semblé troubler Akami, mais celle-ci reprit vite ses esprits et alla s'installer aux côtés d'Hiro, entamant une conversation sans grand intérêt avec lui.

- GOOD MORNING TOUT LE MONDE ! s'écria Naruto, visiblement pétillant de bonheur.  
- Hé ben dis donc mon vieux on dirait que tu pètes la forme, nota Kiba avec un léger sourire.  
- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Je pourrai terrasser n'importe quel ninja croisant mon chemin, assura le jeune blond en se jetant sur la nourriture.

L'inconnu eût un léger sourire derrière son col haut, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'écouter les conversations en silence.

- J'ai étudié un peu le trajet pour nous rendre à Suna tôt ce matin, lâcha soudainement Shikamaru en dépliant une carte sur la table.

Tous s'approchèrent pour mieux la consulter, mais le jeune homme au manteau préféra rester à l'écart.

- De toute façon, songea-t-il. Je connais cette carte par coeur depuis le temps.  
- Alors, commença le stratège. Tout d'abord nous allons devoir traverser ce désert puis le pays de l'Herbe. Enfin nous devrons encore traverser un autre désert pour arriver jusqu'à Suna.  
- Génial, soupira Akami. J'adore les déserts...

Cette fois l'inconnu se mit à rire doucement à l'entente de ces mots. Akami se tourna vers lui, vexée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
- Non, rien...  
- Il commence vraiment à m'énerver celui-là, maugréa Akami entre ses dents.  
- On a intérêt à faire des réserves en eau, fit remarquer Hiro. J'imagine qu'on ne sera pas sortis du premier désert avant deux ou trois bons jours. Ensuite nous nous arrêterons sûrement un jour ou deux au pays de l'Herbe et enfin nous nous rendrons à Suna.  
- Oui, cela semble un bon itinéraire, approuva Shikamaru.  
- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, remarqua Naruto.  
- Ca c'est sûr, c'est pas comme toi et Akami, déclara Kiba sur un ton moqueur.  
- Hé ! protesta-t-il.  
- Au fait maintenant que j'y pense... les interrompit Néji en détournant ses yeux de neige vers Hiro.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Avant de partir pour le pays de la Cascade nous avons croisé une jeune fille aux yeux d'or qui semblait te connaître et qui voulait que l'on te transmette le bonjour, continua Néji.  
- Vous avez vu Katsuka ! s'exclama soudainement Hiro en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. Comment allait-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous voulez ?  
- Hé doucement ! Une question à la fois, lâcha Kiba en essayant de le calmer.  
- Elle semblait aller bien et elle voulait savoir si nous pouvions voir dans la nuit, répondit calmement le jeune Hyuuga.

Cette réponse sembla soulager le garçon puisqu'il se rassit docilement sur sa chaise, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tant mieux ! Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il lui soit arrivée malheur.  
- Katsuka... murmura le jeune homme au manteau.  
- Vous la connaissez ? l'interrogea Hiro, surpris.  
- ... est morte, conclut-il.

Les yeux de Hiro s'écarquillèrent de surprise à ces mots alors que Naruto s'était jeté sur l'inconnu et l'avait saisi par le col de son manteau avant de l'appuyer avec violence contre le mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cette fille n'est pas morte ! Nous l'avons vu de nos propres yeux !  
- Ca fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Perdre un être cher et voir sans cesse son image vous hanter... continua l'inconnu comme si le blond ne l'avait pas interrompu.

Le poing libre de Naruto se mit légèrement à trembler alors qu'il se retenait tant bien que mal de le gifler de toute ses forces.

- La vie est si courte... Certains vivent, d'autres meurent... Certains trahissent, d'autres leur pardonnent... Mais quoi que nous fassions, nous disparaîtrons à notre tour comme on abat un vulgaire chateau de cartes. Autrefois je n'aurais jamais dit ces mots. Autrefois j'aurais tout fait pour rendre le sourire à ceux que j'aimais, mais voilà... J'ai changé. En bien ? En mal ? Je l'ignore, mais ce que je sais c'est que je dois veiller sur vous pour le moment, pour ne pas que vous aussi vous finissiez comme tous ceux qui sont tombés et qui sont morts avec leurs rêves sans pouvoir un jour les accomplir.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis tout ça tout à coup ? Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles ! s'emporta Naruto en lui donnant un coup de poing.

Mais rapide comme l'éclair le jeune homme para le coup avec sa paume.

- La vie est si cruelle...

D'un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac, l'inconnu propulsa Naruto dix mètres plus loin qui alla heurter avec violence le mur d'en face sous les yeux effarés de l'assemblée. Kiba accourut vers son ami pour vérifier qu'il allait bien alors qu'Akami portait son regard sur l'inconnu.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as frappé ! s'emporta-t-elle. Et comment oses-tu dire que cette fille est morte alors que c'est faux ? Tu veux faire souffrir Hiro, tu veux nous faire souffrir c'est ça ? Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu nous protègeras tu te gourres sur toute la ligne !  
- Et c'est avec cette piètre force que vous voulez sauver Sasuke Uchiwa ? Vous pensez réellement le ramener sans vous battre ? Et en ce qui concerne Katsuka je ne dis que la vérité, je l'ai tuée.

Hiro sentit comme un kunai qu'on lui enfonçait en pleine poitrine et en eût le souffle coupé. Peu à peu la tristesse qui l'avait envahie fit place à la rage et s'emparant d'un kunai, il s'élança sur l'inconnu qui eût un regard désolé en saisissant son bras et en l'envoyant valser contre le mur d'en face.

- Quand je disais que je l'avais tuée, je voulais dire par là que c'était comme si je l'avais fait puisque je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Le kunai qui lui a transpercé le coeur était le mien. C'était tellement affreux, tout ce sang... Et pourtant je n'ai pas versé une seule larme. Cette fille n'était plus qu'une coquille vide sans âme, tu le savais Hiro. Ta soeur souffrira beaucoup moins dans l'au-delà, jamais elle n'aurait pu recouvrer toutes ses facultés mentales après le Gengutsu que lui avait infligé cet homme.

Hiro serra les dents de rage, essayant de se relever, mais ses côtes semblaient avoir été broyées face au choc violent qu'il venait de subir. Ce type ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. L'inconnu finit par se décoller du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé et s'accroupit devant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Tu l'aimais ta soeur n'est-ce pas ? Ca te fait mal de savoir que tu l'as perdu à jamais ? l'interrogea-t-il calmement.  
- Comment pouvez-vous poser des questions pareilles ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous devenez si cruel voir sans coeur ? Je pensais que vous êtiez amical, prêt à tout pour aider les autres.  
- Oh mais je le suis, prêt à tout pour sauver les gens que j'aime. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien fait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back, hier soir, aux environs de minuit... Notre jeune inconnu marchait tranquillement aux abords de Taki no kuni, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu au lointain lorsque deux iris d'or croisèrent ses yeux bleu-vert. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'or, ne fit aucun mouvement, se contentant de l'observer d'un air indifférent, comme s'il n'existait pas réellement.

- Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment.  
- Ce n'est rien, mais attends ! Je te connais toi ! Tu es Katsuka !  
- Qui est Katsuka ? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton neutre.  
- Mais enfin... C'est ton prénom !  
- Mon prénom ? Vraiment ? C'est joli. Mais comment me connaissez-vous ? Je pensais que seul mon frère Hiro me connaissait ?  
- Ce serait un peu long à expliquer.  
- J'ai tout le temps devant moi.

Mais à peine eût-elle dit ça qu'un ninja aux yeux sombres apparut devant les deux jeunes gens, les toisant avec mépris. Katsuka leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux vides de toute émotion. Le ninja qui arborait le bandeau du village du Son s'approcha légèrement des deux jeunes gens un kunai en main et passa sa langue sur l'arme coupante, tel un dément.

- Je te cherchais ma jolie. Tes yeux interressent mon maître.

Aucune réponse, pas le moindre geste, aucun signe de peur. La fille restait plantée là à le regarder, son regard passant tour à tour sur le kunai et sur le visage du ninja adverse. L'inconnu se plaça devant Katsuka pour la protéger, mais celle-ci l'écarta d'un simple geste de la main.

- C'est moi qu'il veut, non ? Alors reste à l'écart.

La jeune fille de quatorze dégaina lentement un kunai qu'elle lança avec adresse sur le ninja qui le contra aisément avec son propre kunai avant de s'élancer vers elle. Katsuka bondit dans les airs avec la souplesse d'un chat et sortit plusieurs shurikens qu'elle lança sur le ninja du Son qui les évita avec facilité. L'homme aux yeux sombres se mit alors à composer quelques signes que l'inconnu parvint facilement à suivre, mais il n'intervint pas pour autant.

- Suiton ! Boule d'eau !

Une boule d'eau manqua de justesse d'atteindre Katsuka en pleine poitrine qui eût juste le temps de se réfugier derrière un gros rocher. Mais le ninja ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et eût tôt fait de la rejoindre, plaçant un kunai bien aiguisé contre sa gorge découverte. Katsuka ne trembla pas, elle ne sentait que la lame froide et coupante contre sa gorge et elle ne réagissait pas, comme si elle n'était devenue qu'une poupée sans âme.

- Alors comme ça tu as bien été victime d'un Gengutsu, nota l'homme aux yeux sombres, ironique.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son agresseur d'un regard vide, dénué de toute expression. Katsuka eût un léger sourire et intima à l'inconnu de s'approcher d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci hésita un moment à la rejoindre avant de se décider finalement à avancer vers elle. Il en profita pour envoyer paître le ninja du Son un peu plus loin d'un puissant crochet du droit qui manqua de lui briser la machoire. La jeune fille de quatorze ans lui lança un regard rempli de reproches.

- Tu n'aurais pas du le frapper. Il aurait enfin pu me délivrer de cet enfer.  
- Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
- Je ne sais plus qui je suis, j'ai perdu mes souvenirs, je ne ressens plus rien, je ne sers plus à rien. Les gens ne s'interressent qu'à mes yeux capables de voir à travers n'importe quoi et de voir la nuit comme en plein jour. Je ne veux plus souffrir et c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai un service.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, elle attrapa rapidement un kunai appartenant au jeune homme et l'avança près de sa poitrine. L'inconnu voulut lui retirer des mains, mais la jeune fille rapprocha l'arme mortelle de son coeur.

- Dites à Hiro que je l'aimais et que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Dites-lui la vérité, ne lui mentez pas.

Elle avança un peu plus le kunai près de son coeur et leva ses yeux d'or vers le jeune homme au long manteau marron.

- J'aurais une dernière chose à vous demander. Enterrez-moi près de la cascade, j'ai toujours aimé l'eau. C'est un élément libre et pure. Et surtout, tuez ce ninja du Son pour qu'il ne puisse pas me voler mes yeux.

Et sans que l'inconnu ne puisse amorcer le moindre geste le kunai déchira la chair, transperçant le coeur de la kunoichi. Aucun son, aucun cri de douleur ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et elle s'affaissa contre le rocher, du sang coulant légèrement au coin de sa bouche. L'inconnu regarda ses mains, impuissant. De toute façon il n'aurait pas pu la sauver, le coeur avait été complétement transpercé. Une telle blessure ne pouvait être que mortelle. Mais au moins la jeune fille ne souffrirait plus, non... Enfin elle était libérée de cet enfer qu'était la vie sans rien, sans souvenirs, sans sentiments. Plus jamais elle n'aurait l'impression d'être une poupée sans âme, enfin elle connaîtrait le repos éternel. Le jeune homme au manteau lança rapidement une technique de Futon qui alla transpercer de part en part le ninja du Son avant de s'accroupir auprès du corps de Katsuka et de déposer un léger baiser sur son front glacé. Il lui ferma doucement les yeux et la prit doucement dans ses bras comme si elle eût été faite de cristal. Comme promis, il creusa un trou près de la cascade et posa le corps de l'adolescente dans celui-ci avant de jeter de la terre sur son cadavre. Il entreprit ensuite de tailler dans une pierre lisse les mots suivants :

" Ci-gît, Katsuka, soeur de Hiro, jeune fille de 14 ans en ayant marre de souffrir, qu'elle puisse enfin reposer en paix."

Jetant un dernier regard sur la tombe de la jeune défunte, le jeune homme disparut dans la nuit noire. Cette nuit-là, la lune brilla plus que d'habitude.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- C'est elle qui voulait mourir, elle souffrait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre sans ses souvenirs, sans ses émotions. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, à présent elle est heureuse et de plus elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle ne t'oublierait jamais de là où elle serait. La mort aurait tôt ou tard finit par venir la chercher de toute manière.  
- Comment pouvez-vous faire preuve d'autant d'inhumanité ? demanda Hiro d'une voix éteinte.

L'inconnu ne répondit rien et appliqua de force ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Une douce lumière verte enveloppa les mains de celui-ci et les côtes brisées de Hiro se ressoudèrent aussitôt. L'inconnu le délaissa et alla voir Naruto, utilisant la même technique que précédemment pour pouvoir réparer les côtes endommagées. Une fois guéri, Naruto se retint de justesse de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais son regard en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

- T'es vraiment qu'un salop ! hurla le jeune Uzumaki.

L'inconnu lui jeta un léger regard avant de reporter son attention sur le sol. Naruto, n'en pouvant plus cette fois-ci, voulut lui infliger une bonne correction, mais Akami fut la plus rapide et envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin l'inconnu d'un puissant coup de poing en plein estomac.

- J'ai tué moi aussi je l'admet, mais tu n'as pas le droit de ne ressentir aucune culpabilité, déclara-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Le jeune homme enveloppé dans son long manteau se releva tant bien que mal et déclara d'une voix neutre :

- On part dans vingt minutes.

Et il disparut au dehors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Non, mais de quel droit se permt-il de déblatérer autant de conneries ? s'emporta le jeune Uzumaki.  
- Calme toi Naruto, ça ne sert à rien de crier.  
- Me calmer ? Tu veux que je me calme ? Tu as vu comment il a parlé à Hiro ! Il était anéanti ! hurla son ami.

Kiba fixa son ami, la lueur flamboyante dans ses yeux bleus faisait peur à voir. On avait vraiment l'impression que seule la colère ou voir la haine animait le regard du jeune blond et rien d'autre. L'homme chien frissonna légèrement d'effroi avant de s'écarter de son ami et d'adresser un regard interrogateur à Shikamaru pour voir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Le stratège délaissa son petit déjeuner et jeta lui aussi un coup d'oeil à Naruto.

- Evite de lui parler, il faut qu'il se calme de lui-même.  
- Et s'il ne se calme pas ? l'interrogea de nouveau Kiba, inquiet.  
- Dans ce cas il ne vaudra mieux pas rester dans son champ de mire, répondit calmement le jeune Nara.

Akami jeta un bref regard en direction de la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître l'inconnu avant de tendre sa main à Hiro pour l'aider à se relever. Mais celui-ci n'était pas près à vouloir quitter le pied du mur. Akami savait que ce que lui avait annoncé cet homme lui avait fait mal, mais il devait tenir. Elle savait très bien ce que ça faisait de perdre un être cher, mais il fallait tenir bon et vivre pour eux. C'est ce qu'elle avait fini par comprendre au fil du temps et Hiro devait le comprendre lui aussi.

- Hiro ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu ta soeur Katsuka ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait voulu que tu te renfermes sur toi-même ? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
- De toute façon elle n'est plus là pour me dire ce qu'elle aurait voulu.  
- Et tu te dis ninja ? Mais regarde toi un peu ! Bon sang ! Relève-toi et marche comme un homme !  
- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Ces paroles atteignirent Akami en plein coeur et quelques mèches brunes tombèrent sur ses yeux soudain devenus tristes et mélancoliques.

- Tu te trompes, je connais ça mieux que personne. J'ai perdu ma famille, mon frère, ma mère, mon père... Tout ceux que j'aimais alors ne me dis pas que je ne peux pas comprendre ! s'emporta la kunoichi en tentant de refouler ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

Hiro baissa les yeux, coupable.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas...  
- J'adore l'ambiance qu'il y a ici, commenta Choji d'un air désolé.  
- C'est pas tout ça, mais il est tant de remonter la pente les gars ! s'exclama soudainement Shikamaru. On ne va pas se laisser abattre comme ça quand même ? On doit sauver Sasuke, vous vous rappelez ?

Etrangement ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté sur Naruto qui se calma instantanément et retrouva son habituel air déterminé. Kiba retrouva le sourire et Akamaru se mit à aboyer de joie. Choji entama un nouveau paquet de chips alors qu'Akami aidait Hiro à se remettre debout. Une fois ceci fait, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs remercia Akami d'un léger signe de tête. La kunoichi comprit aisément le message et un sourire parut de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça bandes de chiffes molles mais on a du boulot ! s'exclama-t-elle en pliant la carte et en mettant son sac sur son dos.  
- C'est vrai Akami-chan a raison. On a encore une longue route qui nous attend et c'est pas cet inconnu à la noix qui va nous rabaisser le moral ! ajouta Naruto avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.  
- Dans ce cas ne tardons pas et mettons-nous en route, conseilla le jeune Nara.

Tous hochèrent la tête déterminés et sortirent. Le jeune homme au manteau marron les attendait dehors, visiblement de mauvaise humeur après le coup de poing infligé par la jeune fille aux yeux de jade. Celle-ci lui lança d'ailleurs un regard provocateur.

- Bien, allons-y ! "

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

**Princesse d'Argent : **Contente que tu m'aies laissé un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et voici pour toi et les autres qui me lisent, mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews, la suite de ma fiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :** _Yuna_

Le désert... Du sable... Encore du sable... Toujours du sable... Rien que du sable...

" Je sens que je vais craquer, grogna Akami.  
- Maintenant que j'y pense... Si nous passons par le pays de l'Herbe nous devrons forcément franchir le pays de la Pluie et son village caché : Ame, par la même occasion, lâcha Shikamaru en jetant un oeil du côté d'Hiro.

Celui-ci n'eût aucune réaction, se contentant de marcher droit devant lui en observant d'un air ennuyé les dunes de sables qui se dressaient au loin.

- Moi ça me pose aucun problème du moment qu'on sort vite fait de ce désert, je commence à en avoir franchement marre du sable, se plaignit Naruto.  
- Si tu courrais un peu on irait plus vite, lui fit remarquer Kiba.  
- Je sais que je déborde d'énergie, mais tout bon ninja a ses limites, lâcha le jeune blond pour sa défense.  
- Et dire que tu es le réceptable de Kyuubi... Si certaines personnes n'étaient pas au courant de cette histoire ils auraient de quoi douter, déclara l'inconnu en n'accordant pas un seul regard à ses compagnons de marche.

Naruto lui adressa un regard mauvais avant de prendre une mine renfrognée.

- De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais, tout ce qui t'interresse c'est de blesser les gens, dit le jeune blond.  
- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores, répliqua calmement le jeune homme au manteau.  
- Je ne dis que ce que je vois.  
- Et moi je te conseille de te taire si tu n'as pas envie que je m'énerve contre toi.  
- Je te met une raclée quand je veux ! assura Naruto avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Dois-je te rappeler Naruto que tu t'es lamentablement fait propulsé contre un mur il y a à peine quelques heures ? intervint Néji en scrutant les alentours à l'aide de son byakugan.  
- Merci de ton soutien Néji ça me va droit au coeur, soupira l'Uzumaki.  
- A ta place j'éviterais de le provoquer trop souvent. Tu as eu de la chance qu'il t'ait soigné juste après t'avoir infligé ce coup de poing dans l'estomac.  
- Aurais-tu peur de lui par hasard ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.  
- Je suis prudent, réfuta le jeune Hyuuga.

L'inconnu se tourna vers les deux protagonistes un court instant.

- A ta place j'écouterais ton ami.  
- Mais tu n'es pas à ma place !  
- Tu devrais éviter de t'emporter pour si peu, conseilla l'inconnu. A foncer toujours ainsi dans le tas tu finiras par en pâtir.  
- Au fait, pourquoi tu te caches sous ce chapeau ridicule ? l'interrogea le jeune blond aux yeux bleus.  
- Le soleil tape fort, répondit mécaniquement l'inconnu avant de prendre la tête du petit groupe.  
- Dis-moi Naruto, ça t'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps? le questionna Néji en le toisant de ses yeux nacrés.  
- Bien sûr, mais...

Le jeune blond se tourna légèrement son ami et lui lança un regard surpris.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Baka va ! Il ne veut pas qu'on voit son visage c'est évident.  
- Il est si moche que ça ? demanda Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Néji soupira de lassitude. Son coéquipier était véritablement irrécupérable. Kiba se tourna vers Shikamaru qui avait placé ses mains derrière sa tête, regardant le ciel désespérément bleu sans nuages tout en marchant.

- Shikamaru, tu penses qu'on arrivera au pays de l'Herbe d'ici combien de temps ?  
- Je dirais dans un bon jour ou deux, plus si on ralentit. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? le questionna son ami en détachant son regard du ciel.  
- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- C'est trop calme et je ne suis pas tranquille. C'est comme si on nous épiait et que l'on attendait le moment propice pour nous tomber dessus, expliqua le ninja.  
- Le ninja mystérieux d'Orin ? proposa Shikamaru.  
- Non, ils m'ont l'air plus nombreux, mais ça m'étonne qu'on ne puisse pas les repérer alors que nous sommes en plein désert. Aucun moyen de se cacher dans un endroit pareil si ce n'est derrière des dunes assez grandes.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez tous les deux ? les interrompit Naruto.

Tous deux détournèrent les yeux vers le jeune blond. Le stratège poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, signe qu'il ne raconterait rien. Kiba lui lança un regard de reproche mais celui-ci n'en tint pas compte et reprit tranquillement son avancée sur un pas légèrement plus rapide.

- Faux frère va, maugréa l'homme chien.  
- Alors ? insista le garçon.  
- On nous suit, coupa soudainement Néji.

Tout le petit groupe tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant en silence.

- Ils sont plusieurs, mais je ne parviens pas à distinguer leur bandeau frontal, ajouta le jeune Hyuuga.

Akami s'arma aussitôt d'un kunai, mais l'inconnu lui fit baisser légèrement son arme, lui intimant en silence de la ranger. La jeune fille aux yeux de jade lui lança un regard étonné, mais préféra obtempérer pour voir où il voulait en venir. Sans crier gare, une silhouette élancée fondit sur le petit groupe, kunai en main. L'inconnu eût un léger sourire alors qu'il saisissait le bras de son adversaire au passage, lui faisant lâcher son arme.

- Trop lent... Yuna.

La silhouette sourit à son tour avant de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme avec souplesse. Elle exécuta un rapide saut en arrière et se munit de plusieurs shurikens tout en toisant l'inconnu avec défi. Le petit groupe composé des ninjas de Konoha put alors l'observer plus aisément. C'était une jeune femme de dix-sept ans de taille élancée. Ses yeux en amande étaient d'une jolie couleur noisette, sa bouche pulpeuse et ses traits autrefois sûrement doux s'étaient rafermis par sa dure vie de ninja. Ses cheveux longs d'un noir de jais étaient attachés en queue de cheval et seules quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son front plat. Elle arborait sur son front le bandeau de Konoha. Des bandages blancs recouvraient ses deux bras et elle portait un haut noir à courtes manches ainsi qu'un pantacourt lui aussi noir. Une chaîne en argent pendait d'ailleurs à celui-ci. Elle avait également un bandage à sa jambe gauche et une sacoche contenant certainement des armes accrochée à sa taille. Ses sandales étaient simples et d'une couleur bleu marine.

- Ca faisait longtemps, je te cherchais petit déserteur, lâcha-t-elle.  
- Je suis enchanté que tu aies pris la peine de te déplacer avec une petite escouade de ninjas pour me ramener à Konoha, Yuna.  
- C'est un ordre direct de l'Hokage. Elle a consulté certains de ses dossiers dernièrement et étrangement elle est tombée sur le tien. Tu es considéré comme un déserteur à part entière maintenant. Ca doit bien faire quatre ou cinq bonnes années que tu n'es pas revenu alors Tsunade-sama nous a gentiment confié cette mission. " Ramenez-le moi ici vivant, nous avons à mettre quelques choses au point et si jamais vous pensez vraiment qu'il représente un danger alors abattez-le."  
- C'est vraiment gentil de sa part, mais le problème c'est que je ne peux pas revenir maintenant. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler, mais tu auras tout le temps d'essayer de me capturer plus tard d'accord ? déclara-t-il sur un ton ironique.  
- Les ordres sont les ordres.  
- Finalement tu es devenue Jounin, tu m'impressionnes. Quand je te voyais avec Yoru pourtant tu ne me semblais pas bien forte.

Les traits de Yuna se crispèrent, visiblement elle n'aimait pas qu'on prononce le nom du frère d'Akami. La jeune fille brune, elle, commençait peu à peu à comprendre et brusquement des souvenirs surgirent dans son esprit.

- Yuna ? Mais tu étais la petite amie de mon frère ! s'écria Akami, surprise.  
- Hé bien, il avait plutôt bon goût ton frère, commenta Naruto en observant Yuna sous toutes les coutures.

La jeune fille aux yeux noisettes toisa Akami du regard avant de l'interroger.

- Qui es-tu toi ?  
- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Tais-toi, déclara calmement l'inconnu.  
- Quoi ? Mais...  
- Elle n'a pas à se souvenir de ça, ajouta calmement l'inconnu.  
- Remarque peu importe qui tu es, vous êtes des ninjas de Konoha si on excepte la kunoichi qui vous accompagne. Alors vous comprenez que vous n'avez pas à vous interposer face à cette arrestation. Les déserteurs doivent être jugés et punis.  
- Tu sais Yuna je ne suis pas comme Itachi. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier sanguinaire qui est prêt à assassiner son clan, n'épargnant aucun membre du clan adverse mise à part la petite dernière du clan Watamé, rien que pour acquérir de la puissance. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.  
- Peut-être bien, par contre tu es bien le genre à laisser tomber tes amis et à disparaître sans rien dire alors que c'est dans ce genre de coups durs qu'ils ont besoin de soutien. Tu as abandonné ton amie, la seule qu'il te restait tu l'as abandonné comme l'aurait fait un lâche. C'est tout ce que tu es maintenant d'ailleurs.

Yuna se tut enfin et intima à son escouade d'approcher. Ceux-ci intimèrent à nos amis de reculer alors qu'ils encerclaient l'inconnu.

- Ils sont plus nombreux que prévu, songea-t-il en voyant six ninjas qui avaient l'air expérimenté, l'encercler. Bon, il va falloir que je ne ménage pas mes coups tout en prenant garde de ne pas me faire blesser. Je sens que je vais m'amuser, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas mieux tomber celle-là.  
- Rappelez-vous, il nous le faut vivant, rappela Yuna en lançant ses shurikens sur l'inconnu.

Celui-ci les évita facilement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Naruto en lançant un regard au combat qui venait de débuter.  
- On le laisse se débrouiller, répondit simplement Hiro pas le moins du monde interressé par le sort de l'inconnu.  
- Je sens comme un petit air de rancune dans ta voix, nota Shikamaru.  
- Et ça t'étonne ?  
- Et si on reprenait simplement la route en l'abandonnant là ? proposa Choji.  
- Ca ne se fait pas d'abandonner les gens de notre côté comme ça. Bon c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas toujours été gentil avec nous et franchement si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je le laisserais se débrouiller avec l'ancienne petite amie de mon frère, mais ils sont quand même à sept contre un, fit remarquer judicieusement Akami.  
- Akami n'a pas tort, de plus pour l'instant il m'a l'air d'un bon allié, approuva Kiba.

Akamaru appuya la réponse de son maître en aboyant.

- Voyons d'abord comment il se débrouille, ensuite nous aviserons, déclara Néji sur un ton impassible.  
- Bonne idée, et nous en apprendrons plus sur sa manière de combattre, lâcha Choji.

Tous hochèrent la tête et reportèrent leur attention sur le combat tout en prenant soin de s'écarter un peu du lieu de bataille.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je vais d'abord m'occuper de trois de tes jounins puis je me chargerai des trois autres. Enfin je serais à toi.

Le jeune homme au long manteau marron utilisa rapidement une attaque de Multi-clonage de l'ombre et composa rapidement des signes.

- Futon ! Les lames acérées !

Des lames de vent surgirent de nulle part et allèrent heurter de plein fouet trois des jounins qui réussirent tant bien que mal à parer la plupart des coups mortels. Mais un des leurs fut finalement griévement touché et s'écroula au sol alors que déjà l'inconnu s'élançait en direction du deuxième jounin qui ne sentit pas la lame d'un kunai lui transpercer l'épaule droite avec violence. Le troisième jounin se mit alors à composer une multitude de signes faisant surgir des profondeurs du sable des trombes de lave qui allèrent s'abattre avec rage et violence sur les clones créés par l'inconnu.

- Leur niveau est loin d'être médiocre, pensa-t-il en faisant apparaître deux scalpels de chakra à chacun de ses bras. Il va falloir utiliser les méthodes traditionnelles.

Rapide comme l'éclair, un des scalpels parvint à trancher les artères du bras du troisième jounin qui s'écroula à genoux au sol, une main sur son bras inerte. L'inconnu au manteau marron se tourna alors vers les trois ninjas de Konoha restants.

- Franchement vous voulez vraiment vous battre contre moi ?

Il ne put en dire davantage qu'il sentit une lame lui transpercer l'épaule droite. Du sang gicla au sol alors qu'il grimaçait légèrement en s'apercevant que c'était le quatrième jounin qui venait de l'attaquer dans le dos sans qu'il n'ait pu le remarquer.

- Et merde, ça risque de se corser un peu, songea le jeune homme au manteau.  
- On faiblit ? ironisa le quatrième jounin.  
- Tu me connais mal.

L'inconnu se retourna brusquement et envoya un coup de poing en direction du jounin qui évita l'attaque en faisant un léger écart,  
mais déjà l'inconnu se ruait de nouveau sur lui, scalpels de chakra en avant. L'un d'eux frôla sa jambe droite, déchirant plusieurs  
de ses muscles. Le jounin posa un genou au sol en grimaçant. Ne restait plus à présent en étant de combattre que deux ninjas ainsi que Yuna, chef d'escouade. Le jeune homme au manteau posa une main sur sa blessure et tenta de la soigner, mais le cinquième jounin ne lui en laissa guère le temps et se jeta sur lui, enchaînant avec plusieurs mouvements de taijutsu. Un des coups du jounin parvint à atteindre l'inconnu à l'épaule blessée, manquant de lui arracher un cri de douleur.

- Tu faiblis on dirait, remarqua Yuna, sourire aux lèvres.  
- Tu crois ça ? Il me reste encore plus de la moitié de mon chakra pour ton information personnelle. Mais envoyer ces jounins de Konoha contre moi c'est vraiment stupide vu mon niveau. Tu aurais du prendre des gens comme Kakashi ou Asuma. Eux au moins savent se défendre.

Il ne put en dire davantage qu'un coup de poing manqua de peu d'atteindre son visage. L'inconnu se mit à composer plusieurs signes à toute vitesse.

- Doton ! Technique de l'abîme terrestre !

Une immense abîme se forma dans le sable, engloutissant le cinquième jounin au passage qui n'eût pas le temps de réagir. L'abîme se referma quelques minutes plus tard sur lui alors que l'inconnu acccourait déjà vers le sixième jounin qui était jusque là resté aux côtés de Yuna. Il tenta de lui infliger un bon crochet du droit, mais le jounin para l'attaque en bondissant dans les airs. Il dégaina plusieurs shurikens qu'il lança sur le jeune homme au manteau. Celui-ci les esquiva avec adresse avant de s'élancer de nouveau sur l'adversaire, faisant apparaître de nouveau des scalpels de chakra. L'inconnu tenta de toucher le ninja de Konoha, mais celui-ci semblait être un spécialiste en matière d'esquive et évitait la moindre de ses offensives.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Il a l'air d'être légèrement en difficulté, nota Néji en suivant le combat à l'aide de son byakugan.  
- Le jounin qu'il affronte semble exceller dans l'art de l'esquive, ajouta Akami.  
- On devrait peut-être les aider finalement. Après tout ceux sont eux aussi des ninjas de Konoha et ils viennent sur ordre de l'Hokage, fit remarquer Choji.  
- C'est fort possible en effet, mais cette mission ne nous concerne en rien et cet inconnu pourrait encore nous servir, rétorqua Shikamaru.  
- On va l'aider alors ? demanda Naruto, un léger sourire en coin.  
- Non, c'est son combat, c'est après lui qu'ils en ont alors laissons-le encore un peu se débrouiller, trancha Hiro avec dureté.

La kunoichi aux yeux de jade détourna le regard vers le jeune homme.

- Tu lui en veux encore pour ses paroles n'est-ce pas ?  
- Evidemment. Il se prend pour quelqu'un alors que ce n'est rien qu'un meurtrier !  
- Tu es trop dur avec lui, je suis persuadée que lui aussi a perdu des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Ca se sent dans sa façon de parler, déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux au sol.

Hiro ne répondit rien, ne lui adressa pas un seul regard et reporta toute son attention sur le champ de bataille.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durant ce temps à Konoha, tout semblait bien aller en apparence, le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient et l'Hokage... dormait ?

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, elle s'est encore endormie, soupira Shizune en pénétrant dans le bureau, une pile de papiers en tout genre dans les bras.

L'assistante de Tsunade posa sa pile de papiers sur le bureau de celle-ci avant d'abattre son poing avec force sur le bureau. L'Hokage sursauta violemment avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la machoire.

- Tiens Shizune ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.  
- Vous avez des dossiers à remplir Tsunade-sama, répondit son assistante.  
- Encore ? C'est si urgent ? Franchement à quoi ça sert de remplir des paperasses alors que jamais personne ne les lira ?

Shizune haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance alors que Gai pénétrait dans le bureau, un sourire made Maito Gai accroché aux lèvres. Une tempe se mit à battre furieusement sur le front de la Godaime alors qu'elle fixait l'énergumène avec rage.

- GAI ! COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AIE-JE DIT DE FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER BON SANG !  
- Euh... Un bon nombre de fois je crois, mais c'est assez urgent.  
- JE M'EN CONTRE-FICHE, LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU AS INTERET A FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER OU CA VA ALLER MAL !  
- Oui, oui, assura Gai.  
- Bon, reprit-elle en retrouvant son calme intérieur. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
- Hé bien, Kakashi a disparu.  
- Comment ça disparu ? demanda Tsunade, soudainement interressée.  
- Hé bien voyez-vous, je le cherchais pour pouvoir lui lancer un autre défi car nous sommes en ce moment arrivés à une égalité parfaite. 100 victoires partout et...  
- Par pitié épargne-moi les détails, lâcha la Godaime avec lassitude.  
- Oui, donc je disais qu'il avait disparu, mais ce n'est pas le seul. Sakura Haruno n'est plus au village.  
- Tu es sûr de bien avoir fouillé le village tout entier ? Ces deux ninjas n'ont reçu aucun ordre de mission pour le moment il est donc normalement improbable qu'ils aient quitté Konoha ainsi. Mais si ce que tu me dis est vrai cela n'arrange guère nos affaires. Nous avons déjà Orochimaru contre nous, l'Akatsuki qui en veut à Naruto et de plus l'escouade de ninjas que j'ai envoyé à la recherche de Sasuke Uchiwa n'a toujours donné aucune nouvelle.

L'Hokage se leva las, et se positionna devant la vitre, observant le village qu'elle chérissait et qu'elle devait à tout prix protéger. Les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'améliorant et si en plus des ninjas commençaient à déserter... Elle ne s'en faisait pas particulièrement pour Kakashi, elle savait qu'il finirait par revenir tôt ou tard, il avait du remarquer la disparition de Sakura et il était sûrement parti à sa recherche pour ainsi la ramener à Konoha. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était le silence continu de l'équipe d'Akami. Cela devait faire bientôt une bonne semaine qu'ils étaient partis et toujours aucune nouvelle. Pourtant la femme blonde savait parfaitement qu'Akami était capable d'envoyer un oiseau de chakra auquel elle aurait pu attacher un message, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. De toute façon ils devaient bien se porter, l'équipe qui accompagnait la kunoichi était loin d'être débutante. Sur ses dernières pensées elle fit de nouveau face à l'homme grenouille.

- Bien, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas me permettre de t'envoyer à leur recherche et puis Kakashi peut parfaitement se défendre seul. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il a du retrouver la petite Haruno à l'heure qu'il est, mais j'avoue que tu tombes à pic.

Un léger sourire sadique fit son apparition sur le visage de l'Hokage. Elle s'empressa d'attraper un dossier sur son bureau et le lui tendit.

- Voilà ta prochaine mission, et ne t'en fais pas une autre t'attendra bien sagement ici quand tu auras terminé celle-ci, assura Tsunade avec un sourire faussement rassurant.  
- Mais je...  
- Mais oui, mais oui, pas la peine de me remercier, assura-t-elle en le poussant pour qu'il sorte de son antre.

La porte se referma violemment sur le pauvre homme grenouille qui jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa mission avant de pousser un profond soupir.

- L'Hokage nous fait vraiment travailler sans relâches.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous retrouvons alors notre valeureux inconnu qui faisait à présent face au dernier jounin de l'équipe de Yuna.Celui-ci s'arma d'un kunai et se précipita vers l'inconnu qui para facilement l'offensive à l'aide d'un de ses propres kunais. Le jounin accentua la pression sur le kunai adverse alors que le jeune homme au manteau parvenait de moins en moins bien à contrer la force de l'homme, sa blessure à l'épaule l'handicapait plus qu'il ne le croyait finalement. Il sentit la lame du kunai du jounin lui frôler la joue. L'inconnu profita de cet instant pour envoyer un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'adversaire qui fut propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin avant d'atterir face contre terre sur le sable chaud du désert.

- Je vois, tu te débrouilles toujours aussi bien, dut reconnaître Yuna. Tu n'étais pas aussi bon ninja à l'époque.  
- J'ai changé.  
- C'est bien dommage. Deux solutions s'offrent à toi maintenant. Ou tu te bats contre moi ou tu me suis docilement jusque Konoha.  
- Je t'ai dit que j'avais d'autres obligations pour l'instant alors ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.

Yuna ne l'écouta pas et se mit en position de combat. Le jeune homme au chapeau poussa un profond soupir tout en posant une main sur sa blessure.

- Tu es vraiment têtue. Ca en devient presque agaçant.  
- Je vais t'amener à Konoha de gré ou de force.  
- Je suis désolée, mais il va falloir qu'on interrompe votre combat, lâcha Akami en se mettant à côté de l'inconnu.  
- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de temps, nous avons également une mission à charge, ajouta Shikamaru en les rejoignant.  
- Quelle est-elle ? interrogea Yuna, sceptique.  
- Nous devons retrouver Sasuke Uchiwa, répondit Naruto.  
- Uchiwa... Je hais ce nom, maugréa Yuna. Mais puisque vous êtes en mission... Mais je te préviens toi.

Elle désigna le jeune homme au chapeau du doigt.

- Je finirai par t'avoir, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

La jeune ninja disparut alors dans un tourbillon de feuilles alors que l'inconnu soignait sa blessure à l'épaule.

- On va enfin pouvoir reprendre la route ! s'exclama Naruto, enthousiaste.  
- Hum... En espérant que cette Yuna ne nous retombera pas dessus, lâcha Kiba.  
- Elle a tellement changé... nota Akami, songeuse.  
- Bah n'y pense plus, conseilla Hiro. Allons-y plutôt.

La jeune Watamé se tourna vers l'inconnu.

- Si tu connaissais Yuna alors cela voudrait dire que tu viens bien de Konoha et que tu y as vécu il y a quatre ans. Donc, je serais censée te connaître à moins que je ne t'aie jamais croisé. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si tu te montrais, j'aurais peut-être plus confiance.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était imposible, répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme.  
- Et à quoi ça te sert de rester cacher comme ça ? demanda Naruto.  
- A oublier, à ne pas me souvenir et c'est nécessaire pour le bon déroulement du plan, répondit-il."

Et sans un mot de plus il se mit à courir en direction du pays de l'Herbe, bientôt suivi par les autres ninjas.

**A suivre...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** _Quand tombe le masque..._

Elle se dirigeait tout droit vers Suna, le village caché du sable. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait dans ce désert et il fallait l'avouer, elle s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui lui importait était d'arriver à destination car elle était persuadée qu'elle trouverait sûrement des informations là-bas concernant son amour de toujours. Oui, il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant. Mais la jeune fille finit par s'écrouler au sol, épuisée. Elle tenta de se relever; tremblante, mais elle retomba lourdement sur le sable chaud. Des gouttes d'eau se mirent à perler doucement au coin de ses yeux, mais elle les essuya rapidement d'un revers de main. Elle avait déjà été assez faible comme ça, elle devait leur montrer à tous qu'elle était également capable d'être forte et courageuse. Ce n'était plus la faible ninja d'avant, ça non ! Elle avait progressé ! La jeune fille se releva courageusement et entreprit de se remettre en route, mais sa tête se mit à tourner et elle manqua de tomber en arrière. Heureusement deux bras parvinrent à stopper sa chute in-extremis. Elle ne put distinguer le visage de son sauveur et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même, elle venait de sombrer dans le sommeil ou l'inconscience.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Alors dis-moi Hinata, il ne te manque pas trop Naruto ? demanda Ino sur un ton taquin.  
- Euh... Non... Enfin je veux dire... hésita la jeune Hyuuga en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

La jeune blonde éclata de rire devant la soudaine rougeur des joues d'Hinata.

- Hé ! Ne va pas nous faire une syncope Hinata, tu sais je ne le dirai à personne que...

Une main venait de se plaquer doucement sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'en dire plus. Hinata venait de réussir à vaincre sa nervosité et avait évité de justesse que son amie ne révèle ses véritables sentiments envers Naruto tout haut.

- J'aimerais que tu évites de parler de ça Ino, s'il te plaît, on ne sait jamais qui nous écoute.

Ino opina lentement de la tête alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs retirait sa main. Les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de manger un morceau sous le soleil de plomb qui surplombait tout Konoha. Et elles étaient en ce moment-même en train de discuter de choses et d'autres tranquillement installées sur l'herbe. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elles n'avaient pas eu de missions très interressantes, de plus leurs équipes respectives n'étaient toujours pas au complet.

- Tu as eu d'autres missions dernièrement ? l'interrogea Ino en mangeant un natto.  
- Non, mais je suis allée voir Hokage-sama et apparemment les missions avoisinent plus le rang A ou le rang S. Les missions de rang B et C ne sont pas très nombreuses et celles de rang D sont confiées aux ninjas débutants du village.  
- Oui, en clair on peut toujours rêver pour avoir une mission d'ici là et...

Mais la jeune Yamanaka fut interrompue par l'apparition soudaine de Tenten. Elle arborait un superbe sourire et semblait rayonnante. La jeune fille aux macarons s'empara rapidement d'un natto avant de s'adresser à ses deux amies qui la regardaient d'un drôle d'air.

- Désolée ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé de natto, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer Tenten ? la questionna Ino.  
- En effet, l'Hokage veut nous voir dans son bureau dans exactement... Quelques minutes.  
- Quoi ! s'écria Ino, catastrophée. Il n'y a absolument pas de temps à perdre !

Plus rapide qu'une tornade, la jeune blonde rangea rapidement leur pique nique avant de piquer un sprint en direction du bâtiment qui abritait le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Elle a l'air vraiment pressée, nota Tenten, amusée.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que Hokage-sama veut nous voir ? demanda timidement Hinata.

La jeune fille aux macarons se tourna vers elle avant de lui adresser un léger sourire.

- Elle a une mission pour nous trois.  
- Une mission ? s'étonna Hinata.

Tenten approuva silencieusement. Hinata se leva finalement et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille qui avait entreprit de se diriger seule vers Suna ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle demeura un moment confuse en voyant que le paysage qui l'entourait était uniquement constitué de sable. Elle tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite avant de sentir que quelqu'un la portait visiblement. Elle leva la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant nez à nez avec le visage de son professeur.

- Kakashi-sensei ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Ah ! Tu es réveillée Sakura, remarqua-t-il en lui lançant un sourire.  
- Mais que m'est-il arrivée ?  
- Je t'ai retrouvé complétement à bout de force en plein désert. Tu t'es évanouies alors je t'ai transporté. Nous serons bientôt à Suna d'ailleurs, répondit simplement Kakashi. Mais je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très malin de quitter le village comme ça sans avertir personne.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses baissa les yeux, coupable.

- Je savais que j'aurais du vous mettre au courant et mettre au courant Tsunade-sama, mais elle n'aurait pas accepté, j'en suis certaine. Et puis je ne pouvais pas rester à Konoha sans rien faire alors que Naruto et les autres devaient sûrement risquer leur vie pour le ramener.  
- Décidément tu peux être une fille vraiment têtue quand tu le souhaites.  
- Je suis désolée, vous deviez sûrement mieux avoir à faire que de veiller secrétement sur moi, s'excusa sa jeune élève.  
- Ce n'est rien, de toute façon ça ne me fait pas de mal d'éviter pendant un petit temps les missions de Tsunade-sama, avoua Kakashi sur un léger ton amusé.

Sakura n'ajouta rien d'autre et se mit à gesticuler pour pouvoir descendre des bras de son professeur. Celui-ci ne tint pas compte de ses protestations et la garda dans ses bras, accélérant légèrement sa course.

- Kakashi-sensei ! s'écria-t-elle. Je peux marcher toute seule !

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vous êtes en retard, nota Tsunade sur un ton étrangement calme.  
- Je n'aime pas cette voix là, elle est beaucoup trop calme, songea Ino en esquissant un pas en arrière en guise de sûreté.  
- Désolée Hokage-sama mais... commença Hinata.  
- Nous avons du sauver un chat qui était coincé dans un arbre et... poursuivit Tenten.  
- Le petit animal nous a donné un petit peu de fil à retordre, conclut Ino.

Une veine se mit à battre dangereusement sur le front de Tsunade-sama alors qu'elle déclarait d'un ton calme :

- Vos excuses sont pires que celles de Kakashi, non mais... JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI ME RETIENT DE VOUS REMETTRE LES PENDULES A L'HEURE !

Les trois kunoichis reculèrent légèrement apeurées en voyant leur Hokage si énervée. Mais celle-ci se calma assez rapidement avant de se mettre à fixer les trois ninjas avec sérieux cette fois.

- J'ai une mission à vous confier. Rien de bien compliqué, vous devrez vous rendre au pays de l'Herbe et capturer cet homme pour le remettre ensuite aux autorités du pays.

Elle leur montra rapidement une photographie de l'individu en question. C'était un homme qui devait avoir au moins la trentaine avec une légère barbe naissante, des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs mi-longs. Son visage était sombre et ses traits tirés.

- Il s'appelle Taku Hikamura, c'est un ninja moyen qui a tué plusieurs personnes de Kusagakure, le village caché de l'Herbe.  
- Quel genre de personnes a-t-il tué ? demanda Tenten en lançant un regard en biais à Tsunade.  
- Des femmes, des enfants et des gens innocents. Il capture des personnes et demandent ensuite une rançon aux familles, mais souvent celles-ci ne peuvent pas payer alors il tue ceux qu'il a capturé d'une manière horrible à ce que l'on dit. Sa dernière victime était une jeune fille de six ans. Vous comprendrez aisément que la réussite de cette mission est primordiale, elle ne pourra que renforcer nos liens déjà assez étroits avec ce pays.  
- Quand partons-nous ? demanda timidement Hinata.  
- Immédiatement.

Les trois jeunes filles s'emparèrent du rouleau dans lequel figurait la mission et sortirent du bureau de la Godaime.

- Bien il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, déclara Ino. Dépêchons-nous de nous préparer, on se retrouve aux portes de Konoha dans une heure.  
- Hé ! Tu n'es pas le leader de cette équipe ! protesta Tenten.  
- S'il vous plaît ne vous disputez pas, lâcha Hinata.

Les deux filles la toisèrent un moment du regard avant de se mettre à sourire.

- Tu as raison Hinata.

Et les trois kunoichis s'empressèrent d'aller se préparer chacune de leur côté pour pouvoir se rendre le plus vite possible au pays de l'Herbe. Une heure plus tard, elles étaient déjà en route.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kusagakure se dressa peu à peu devant l'équipe d'Akami. Naruto poussa un puissant cri enthousiaste, ravi d'être enfin sorti de cet enfer qu'était le désert. Akami lui infligea un léger coup sur la tête pour le faire taire alors que Néji se passait une main sur le visage, exaspéré par le comportement parfois infantile de ses coéquipiers. Akamaru se mit alors à aboyer visiblement aussi ravi que Naruto de ne plus avoir à marcher dans le sable.

- J'ai cru qu'on en sortirait jamais, c'est fou ! lâcha le jeune blond aux yeux bleus.

Notre petit groupe s'avança encore un peu avant de tomber nez à nez avec les grandes portes du village caché du pays de l'Herbe. Un ninja vint rapidement à leur rencontre, leur demandant de décliner leur identité.

- Des ninjas de Konoha ? Vous êtes l'équipe envoyée par votre Hokage pour nous débarrasser de ce meurtrier ?  
- Heu... De qui est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Naruto, complètement à l'ouest.  
- Dois-je comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas ? interrogea le garde.  
- Pas vraiment non, avoua Akami, gênée.  
- Désolé alors, mais vous pouvez tout de même passer.

Les immenses portes de métal s'ouvrirent sur nos septs ninjas, laissant apparaître une immense route dallée bordée d'herbe luxuriante et de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Des papillons voletaient ici et là avec insouciance. C'était vraiment superbe ! Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux dans un puissant fracas de métal alors que nos ninjas de Konoha avançaient d'un pas tranquille sur la route dallée. Au bout de celle-ci ils aperçurent deux enfant en train de jouer ensemble, le sourire aux lèvres. L'inconnu eût un léger pincement au coeur en les observant, jetant un léger coup d'oeil en direction d'Akami.

- Si elle savait... songea-t-il.  
- Ils me rappelent Hikaru et moi quand nous étions anbus, lâcha Akami, les yeux brillants. Il adorait me taquiner, mais au fond on s'adorait, on était comme frère et soeur. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour moi et...

Mais elle ne put en dire davantage que des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

- Excusez-moi, je ne devrais pas penser à ça, c'est du passé après tout.  
- Ce n'est rien, assura Naruto. Pleurer n'est pas une honte comme peuvent le penser certains. Au contraire, ça prouve qu'en nous demeure encore une part d'humanité.  
- Je ne te savais pas aussi compréhensif Naruto, lâcha Kiba, visiblement surpris par les paroles de son ami.  
- Bah oui, derrière mon air d'abruti total se cache un être intelligent.  
- Heu... Je n'irais pas jusque là, s'exaspéra Néji.  
- Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai à faire, lâcha soudainement l'inconnu en disparaissant à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
- Où est-ce qu'il est allé à votre avis ? les questionna Choji.  
- Il n'y a qu'à le suivre, dit Naruto comme si ça semblait évident.  
- Tu as eu le temps de voir par où il était parti ? demanda Akami, soupçonneuse.  
- Non pas vraiment...  
- Baka !

Nos six amis finirent finalement par se mettre d'accord et se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, ils se retrouveraient tous ici dans deux heures. Naruto partit avec Kiba et Akamaru à la recherche d'un restaurant. Shikamaru proposa à Choji de l'acompagner pour essayer de voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas apercevoir quelques nuages. Néji se dirigea vers la petite ville qui se dressait un peu plus loin, histoire de chercher des informations. Akami, elle, resta plantée un moment sur la route dallée, seule. Une légère brise vint faire virevolter ses cheveux bruns.

- Hikaru-kun... Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?  
- Parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix, murmura une voix derrière elle.

Un silence se fit alors que la jeune fille se retournait lentement vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces mots. Quelle ne fut pas son étonnement en apercevant le jeune homme au manteau et au chapeau noir qui aurait du être parti il y a à peine quelques minutes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? l'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Tu n'as toujours pas deviné qui j'étais ?

Il eût un léger rire qui vexa profondément la kunoichi.

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais maintenant que nous sommes au pays de l'Herbe, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour faire tomber les masques tu ne crois pas ? De plus avoir ta confiance m'aiderait beaucoup plus dans ma tâche Akaminouchette.  
- Arrêtez avec ce surnom ! s'emporta-elle.  
- Pourquoi ça ? C'était pourtant bien ton surnom lorsque tu étais anbu non ?  
- Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?  
- Parce qu'il se trouve que...

Il plongea la main dans son manteau avant d'en ressortir un pendentif qui représentait le symbole des Watamé et sur lequel derrière était gravé un prénom. Il referma ses doigts sur l'objet.

- C'est pour que tu ne m'oublies pas si un jour on se retrouvait séparés durant un laps de temps important. Et même s'il y a des coups durs une partie de mon coeur sera toujours là, en toi. Ce sont les mots que tu as prononcé avant de me confier ton pendentif.

Akami écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant d'esquisser un pas en arrière, elle ne voulait pas comprendre, elle avait peur de comprendre. Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine, comment cet inconnu pouvait-il être entré en possession de son pendentif et comment pouvait-il savoir les mots qu'elle avait prononcé en offrant ce présent à Hikaru, son meilleur ami ? Serait-ce possible que cet inconnu soit... ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas y croire ! L'inconnu et Hikaru ne seraient alors qu'une seule et même personne !

- Non... Je... Vous mentez ! Vous n'êtes pas Hikaru ! Il a disparu depuis quatre ans déjà ! s'écria Akami en voulant s'enfuir.

Mais le jeune homme la rattrapa par le bras, la forçant à le regarder.

- Akami-chan, s'il te plaît, ne me rejète pas.  
- Laissez-moi ! Vous n'êtes pas Hikaru ! Je... C'est impossible, Hikaru ne m'aurait pas laissé seule pendant tout ce temps s'il était vraiment encore vivant.

L'inconnu soupira avant de finalement retirer son chapeau qui jusque là cachait son visage, laissant apparaître des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux d'un bleu-vert incroyable. Ces traits s'étaient afinés et durcis, mais son visage était toujours aussi émacié. Akami eût comme l'impression qu'on lui transperçait le coeur avec un kunai.

- Hikaru-kun alors c'est bien toi ?

Le jeune homme s'avança légèrement vers elle avant de l'encercler de ses bras. Celle-ci ne chercha même pas à se dégager de son étreinte, se laissant aller doucement contre son torse. Le corps entier de la kunoichi était parcouru de violents sanglots, celle-ci n'en revenait tout simplement pas de cette révélation. Alors son meilleur ami n'était pas mort, il était vivant. Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir abandonnée ? Pourquoi s'être caché pendant tant de temps ? Peu à peu des souvenirs rejaillirent dans son esprit, des images du passé, ce passé qu'elle aimait et pourtant haïssait en même temps.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back ( 5 ans plus tôt )

Encore de la pluie, toujours de la pluie... Quand est-ce que le soleil reviendrait-il ? La jeune fille de douze ans adossée tranquillement contre le mur d'une grande demeure l'ignorait. L'eau vint fouetter son visage avec violence et pourtant elle ne bougea pas, elle resta stoïque, ses cheveux bruns volant légèrement au vent et s'imprégnant tranquillement des gouttes d'eau.

" Tu devrais rentrer Akami, il pleut, lâcha une voix masculine.

La jeune fille brune tourna ses yeux d'un beau vert de jade vers la personne en question. Celle-ci n'était autre qu'un beau jeune homme de quinze ans aux incroyables yeux mauves et aux cheveux châtains courts. Il avait un visage aux traits parfaitement bien dessinés et un corps superbement sculpté qui en faisait rêver plus d'une. Le jeune homme portait un t-shirt noir avec cousu dans le dos le symbole des Watamé : un magnifique loup blanc aux yeux rouges. Il portait également un pantalon en toile noir ainsi que des sandales.

- Plus tard Yoru, j'aimerais rester encore un peu seule.  
- Ne fais pas l'idiote. Tout ce que tu vas gagner à rester ici ce sera d'être malade. De plus tu as une mission demain je te rappelle.  
- Je le sais bien grand-frère. Au fait j'aimerais savoir...

Yoru lança un regard interrogateur à sa petite soeur et l'incita à continuer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le clan Uchiwa n'aime pas les Watamé ? acheva Akami en lançant un regard pénétrant à son frère.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris de la question posée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? l'interrogea suspicieusement Yoru.  
- Parce que j'aimerais savoir tout simplement.  
- Hé bien, nous leur faisons de l'ombre. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment originaires de Konoha. Et puis pour eux nous sommes comme maudits...  
- A cause de notre don ?  
- Oui, approuva Yoru.  
- Pourtant eux ont le sharingan...

Yoru eût un léger sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa petite soeur affectueusement.

- Tu ne devrais pas te poser tant de questions Akami.  
- Tu dois avoir raison... Je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son frère et lui lança un léger sourire moqueur.

- Tu devrais aller rejoindre ta chère Yuna ou elle risque de s'inquiéter la pauvre.  
- Akami ! protesta son frère, gêné.  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment en disparaissant rapidement à l'intérieur de la demeure Watamé.

Son grand-frère poussa un profond soupir en la voyant s'éloigner et finit par prendre le chemin qui menait à la maison de Yuna, sa petite amie du moment.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel au plus grand bonheur de notre jeune ninja. Elle poussa un long baillement avant de s'habiller rapidement, revêtant un ensemble entièrement noir qui moulait légèrement ses formes. Elle accrocha son bandeau de ninja à son cou, rangea son katana dans son fourreau et jeta un oeil à son masque d'anbu qui n'était autre que le masque du loup. En effet, notre jeune amie était devenue anbu très jeune, se révélant ainsi être particulièrement douée en tout. Les gens avaient d'ailleurs tendance à dire que son parcours ressemblait à celui d'un certain Itachi Uchiwa qui selon les dires était le jeune prodige du clan Uchiwa. Akami se saisit rapidement de son masque et le plaça sur son visage. Elle sortit alors de sa chambre, salua son frère au passage ainsi que ses parents. La jeune ninja se dirigea ensuite vers le bâtiment qui abritait le bureau du Sandaime. Elle frappa plusieurs coups précipités avant d'entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en s'apercevant que l'Hokage n'était pas seul. En effet un jeune homme de douze ans aux cheveux noirs, de grande taille et au physique de rêve était adossé contre un mur. Il semblait complétement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait bien que son masque du chien cachait la moindre de ses expressions. Devant le bureau du Sandaime était également présent un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et de taille moyenne du même âge qu'elle. Celui-ci arborait le masque du lièvre.

- Bien je vois que tout le monde est là, nota l'Hokage. Je vais d'abord vous présenter à notre jeune amie et vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance avec elle plus tard.  
- En tout cas elle est plutôt jolie, commenta le jeune blond.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues de la kunoichi heureusement cachée par son masque.

- Akami je te présente Hikaru Tamiya.

Il désigna le jeune blond d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Et le jeune homme que tu vois là-bas n'est autre qu'Itachi Uchiwa. Enfin j'imagine que tu as du en entendre parler n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet, avoua-t-elle.  
- Vous deux je vous présente Akami Watamé. Elle vous accompagnera lors de cette mission, les informa l'Hokage.  
- Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin d'elle ? lâcha finalement Itachi qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

Akami et Hikaru détournèrent la tête vers celui-ci, visiblement surpris de le voir enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Parce que je l'ai décidé, répondit simplement le Sandaime. De plus, il s'agit d'une mission assez délicate. J'aurais pu envoyer des jounins, mais malheureusement aucun n'est disponible pour le moment.  
- Les faibles du clan Watamé n'ont pas leur place parmi les anbus, ajouta Itachi sur un ton impassible.  
- Qui te dit que je suis faible ? s'emporta Akami. Parce que tu es plus fort que moi peut-être ?  
- Ca ne fait aucun doute.

Cet Uchiwa commençait sérieusement à énerver la jeune Watamé, mais elle se retint tant bien que mal de lui faire ravaler ses paroles et reporta toute son attention sur l'Hokage qui avait suivi l'altercation entres les deux ninjas sans aucun commentaire. Hikaru, sentant que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient, décida de prendre la parole.

- Alors, en quoi consiste exactement cette mission ?  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a peu il s'agit d'une mission assez délicate. Un de nos ninjas de Konoha a été capturé par erreur au pays de la Foudre. Les ninjas de là-bas l'ont pris pour un traître qui aurait projeté un assassinat contre le Raikage du moment. Et il se trouve que ce ninja a en sa possession plusieurs informations qui seraient bien utiles à Konoha. Et je crains que notre traité de paix avec ce pays manque de se briser à cause de ce malentendu. Comme vous l'avez deviné, je vous charge de ramener ce ninja sain et sauf ou il risque fortement d'être exécuté d'ici quelques semaines.  
- Quel est le nom du ninja en question ? questionna Hikaru.  
- Shun Ichigo, vingt ans, jounin de haut niveau, résuma le Sandaime en leur tendant une photographie.

Sur celle-ci était représenté un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux yeux noirs profonds. Son visage était légèrement arrondi et un sourire éclairait celui-ci. Son bandeau de ninja de Konoha était accroché sur son front.

- Quelque chose me chiffonne, déclara soudainement Hikaru. Pourquoi le prendre pour un traître ? C'est un ninja de Konoha...  
- Raison de plus... Ils auraient un bon alibi pour nous déclarer la guerre, le traité de paix entre nos deux pays ne tient qu'à un fil, une seule erreur et c'est la guerre qui éclate, répondit l'Hokage. Nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes en ce moment. Je ne voulais pas vous en dire plus, mais bon... Partez le plus tôt possible, c'est une mission classée A.  
- A ? s'étonna Hikaru.  
- Vous en avez le potentiel. Une dernière chose, essayez de trouver le véritable traître et faites en sorte qu'il soit jugé par le Raikage, s'il résiste alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Hikaru et Akami approuvèrent silencieusement alors que la silhouette sombre d'Itachi se décollait tranquillement du mur auquel il était adossé et disparaissait par la porte du bureau du Sandaime sans même lui adresser un au revoir. Hikaru ne tarda pas à prendre également congé et salua le vieil homme.

- Hé bien ça promet, soupira la jeune fille.  
- Akami ? Pourrais-je te parler encore un instant ?  
- Bien sûr Hokage-sama, assura Akami en souriant derrière son masque.  
- Je voudrais que tu gardes un oeil sur Itachi, je crains qu'un jour il finisse par mal tourner. J'ai l'impression qu'il parle de moins en moins et tu auras aisément remarquer qu'il aime user de froideur.  
- Vous plaisantez ? C'est un véritable iceberg ce mec ! Mais quelle arrogance ! De quel droit ose-t-il me juger de la sorte !

Le vieil homme eût un léger sourire et décida finalement de laisser la jeune fille s'en aller. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et sortit du bureau de l'Hokage et entreprit de se promener un peu avant de partir en mission. De toute façon ses affaires étaient déjà préparées, ne lui restait qu'à les emporter. Akami décida finalement de retirer son masque pour pouvoir mieux profiter du soleil.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'une fille comme toi ait pu être capable de passer anbu à l'âge de douze ans, lança une voix froide derrière elle.

Akami ne chercha même pas à se retourner, cette voix froide implacable ne pouvait appartenir qu'à ce garçon.

- Tu sais Itachi, tu pourras m'attaquer autant que tu voudras, aucun de tes piques ne m'atteindront. Je sais bien que nos deux clans ne s'entendent pas, mais la mission passe avant tout. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on t'a inculqué ? demanda Akami sans se retourner, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le jeune Uchiwa serra légèrement le poing alors que le sourire d'Akami s'élargissait en le sentant s'emporter.

- Aurais-je toucher un point sensible ? ironisa-t-elle de nouveau.

Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'il la ceintura par derrière, un kunai s'appuyant légèrement contre la gorge de la kunoichi.

- Tu vas tuer ta coéquipière Itachi ? Que vont dire l'Hokage et les membres de ma famille ?  
- Si tu savais comme ça m'est bien égal, ce que les gens pensent je m'en fiche parfaitement. Regarde-toi plutôt, ne tremblerais-tu pas devant moi ? Un simple mouvement du poignet et je te tranche la carotide.  
- Tu ne le feras pas, assura-t-elle. Tu ne le feras pas car tu ne veux pas me tuer, je le sens et je le sais. Tu veux simplement voir de quoi je suis capable. Ne t'en fais pas, tu le verras lors de la mission. Peux-tu retirer ce kunai de ma gorge maintenant ?  
- Itachi ! l'interpela un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs hautains et fiers, caractéristiques des Uchiwa.  
- On dirait que le devoir t'appelle Uchiwa. Dépêche-toi, nous partons dans deux heures.  
- Comme si j'allais t'obéir...

Il la lâcha cependant et Akami se massa le cou qui avait pris une légère teinte rouge.

- Sois en forme pour tout à l'heure, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un boulet comme toi nous ralentisse.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne sera pas le cas, assura-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner."

**A suivre...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Eh ben dis donc je m'améliore. A croire que j'étais inspirée. 11 pages c'est pas rien, je crois que j'ai battu ma longueur de chapitre. lol Alors dans ce chapitre, eh bien la suite du flash-back, bah oui il ne vient que commencer notre petit flash back. Voilà quoi, je dédie ce chapitre à tous les gens qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews (même si j'en ai pas beaucoup de reviews lol).**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 13 :** _En route vers Kumo_

**_Flash Back ( 5 ans plus tôt, suite )_**

_" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shisui ? interrogea calmement Itachi.  
- Simplement te dire de ne pas la sous-estimer, elle n'est pas aussi faible qu'elle en a l'air.  
- De qui parles-tu ?  
- Tu vois très bien de qui je veux parler, ne fais pas l'ignorant !  
- ...  
- Cette fille faible comme tu dis a eu le même parcours que toi, ne lui tourne jamais le dos.  
- En aurais-tu peur Shisui ?  
- Tu me connais mal Itachi. Je suis connu sous le nom de " Maître des Illusions ", Akami n'est pas une réelle menace pour moi et vu ton niveau je suis sûr que tu es capable de la surpasser, mais il n'est jamais bon de sous-estimer son adversaire lorsqu'on ne l'a jamais vu combattre.  
- C'était tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? l'interrogea tranquillement Itachi.  
- Non. Ton père aimerait savoir pourquoi tu rentres de plus en plus tard alors que tes missions sont déjà terminées depuis plusieurs heures.  
- Je m'entraîne comme tout bon ninja se doit de le faire, répondit évasiment l'Uchiwa._

_Shisui ne sembla nullement convaincu et fronça les sourcils._

_- Tu devrais faire attention. Le clan commence à douter de toi, tu deviens de plus en plus bizarre et tes propos sont tout aussi étranges que tes gestes.  
- Cela pose-t-il un problème tant que je remplis mes missions correctement ?  
- Là n'est pas la question !  
- Je dois y aller, je tiens à être prêt avant les deux boulets qui me serviront de coéquipiers.  
- Tu te défiles !  
- Peut-être bien..._

_Et il disparut de son champ de vision._

_-----------------------_

_Nous retrouvons alors quelques heures plus tard Itachi accompagné d'Hikaru attendant tranquillement aux portes de Konoha. Le jeune blond était assis dans l'herbe et vérifiait ses vivres ainsi que l'état de ses armes alors qu'Itachi l'observait faire derrière son masque d'un visage neutre._

_- Et surtout sois prudente et ne le laisse pas te rabaisser sans arrêt, conseilla une voix un peu plus loin._

_Les deux jeunes hommes détournèrent les yeux et aperçurent Yoru en train de faire les dernières recommandations à sa soeur qui visiblement commençait à en avoir légèrement marre même si on ne pouvait rien voir de son air ennuyé derrière son masque._

_- C'est bon tu as fini ? soupira Akami.  
- Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit au moins ? soupçonna son grand-frère.  
- Mais Yoru, ça fait la centième fois que tu me répètes la même chose ! riposta sa soeur au bord de l'exaspération._

_Hikaru éclata de rire en les voyant se chamailler ainsi alors qu'Itachi se contentait d'un soupir excédé et moqueur. Finalement Yoru serra une dernière fois sa petite soeur dans ses bras et la laissa rejoindre ses coéquipiers._

_- Enfin débarrassé, il peut être vraiment pot de colle quand il veut.  
- C'est ton frère ? la questionna Hikaru.  
- Yep. Il a toujours tendance à vouloir me protéger un peu trop.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu te plains, tu devrais être contente que quelqu'un te considère pour ce que tu es réellement et non pour tes capacités, lança froidement l'Uchiwa._

_Akami retira son masque une nouvelle fois puis le fourra définitivement dans son sac non sans avoir auparavant lancé un regard surpris en direction d'Itachi qui ne sembla pas en prendre compte._

_- Pourquoi as-tu enlevé ton masque Akami ? s'étonna le jeune homme blond.  
- Inutile de le garder, et puis il fait trop beau ! Et puis, j'aime bien que les gens puissent voir un peu mon visage de temps en temps même si nos identités doivent restées secrètes. Enfin, je respecte rarement cette règle._

_Elle eût un léger rire qui fit sourire Hikaru derrière son masque. On aurait dit une gamine qui était en train de découvrir les joies de la vie, c'en était vraiment attendrissant._

_- Si vous avez fini vos gamineries alors nous allons pouvoir partir, les coupa froidement Itachi en bondissant dans un arbre bientôt suivi des deux autres.  
- Tu sais que t'es vraiment rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets Itachi ? l'interrogea Akami en sautant de branche en branche.  
- Tais-toi ou je t'applique un jutsu de silence.  
- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il plaisante, nota Hikaru en suivant les deux compères.  
- Tu as déjà vu Itachi plaisanter ?  
- Pas vraiment non..._

_C'est ainsi que nos trois amis se rapprochèrent peu à peu de la frontière du pays du Son, pays qu'il fallait traverser avant de pouvoir rejoindre leur destination. Nous retrouvons donc nos trois amis trois jours plus tard à la lisière d'une forêt, assis autour d'un petit feu. Il faisait nuit noire et seule la lune éclairait le visage de nos trois ninjas de ses doux rayons argentés. Hikaru avait les yeux clos et semblait dormir profondément, seuls Itachi et Akami ne dormaient pas encore. Itachi avait finalement retiré son masque, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de le porter plus longtemps en étant si loin de Konoha. Akami put alors prendre conscience du fait que le jeune Uchiwa ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de temps à lui si on en jugeait les immenses cernes sous ses yeux d'un noir profond._

_- Dis-moi Itachi... Tu me détestes tant que ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait pourtant, enfin si on oublie les provocations bien sûr... Et puis cette phrase que tu as prononcé avant de partir... " Je ne vois pas en quoi tu te plains, tu devrais être contente que quelqu'un te considère pour ce que tu es réellement et non pour tes capacités ", c'est de toi que tu parlais ?_

_Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs ne répondit rien, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansant sous ses yeux. Akami poussa un profond soupir en le voyant ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'en tirerait rien cette nuit. Itachi ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et n'aimait pas parler de lui. Akami l'avait compris durant ces trois jours à le cotoyer. Il n'était pas comme Hikaru qui était toujours le premier à faire rire dès que ses amis se sentaient patraques. On pouvait tout lui confier sans problèmes, d'ailleurs c'était pour cela qu'Akami le considérait dès à présent comme son meilleur ami. Mais l'Uchiwa restait encore un mystère entier à ses yeux._

_- Tu ne peux pas répondre de temps en temps ? continua-t-elle, excédée. Rien qu'un mot au moins, ce n'est pas compliqué._

_Elle n'eût pour réponse que le silence. Poussant un dernier soupir, la jeune fille s'enveloppa dans son sac de couchage et entreprit de dormir. Itachi dévia légèrement les yeux vers elle, s'attardant quelques secondes à la contempler avant de reporter toute son attention au feu qui faiblissait de plus en plus. Il se leva et disparut dans la forêt sûrement parti à la recherche de quelques morceaux de bois. Akami hésita un instant à le suivre, mais elle oublia vite cette idée et s'endormit._

------------------------

_- Enfin arrivés au village du Son ! s'enthousiasma Hikaru. Pas trop tôt !  
- Ne crie pas si fort, on risque de t'entendre Hikaru, conseilla Akami en mettant sa main en visière pour se protéger du soleil.  
- Je commençais à en avoir marre des arbres, continua tranquillement le jeune blond en ignorant sa coéquipière.  
- Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Mais oui Akaminouchette, la taquina Hikaru en lui ébourriffant les cheveux.  
- Je déteste ce surnom ! protesta-t-elle en se dégageant de l'emprise de son ami._

_Hikaru laissa échapper un léger rire avant de retirer son masque du lièvre pour pouvoir mieux profiter des doux rayons orangés. Akami put alors voir qu'il était vraiment très beau avec son visage émacié, ses traits fins et ses jolis yeux d'un bleu-vert incroyable. La jeune fille s'attarda encore un moment à le contempler lorsqu'Itachi amorça tranquillement la descente en direction du village. Akami échangea un regard exaspéré avec Hikaru avant de finalement suivre l'Uchiwa._

_- Ne traînons pas trop par ici, conseilla Itachi d'un ton neutre. Les ninjas du pays du Son ne sont pas les plus amicaux envers les étrangers et je n'ai pas envie de me battre inutilement. Nous avons plus urgent à faire.  
- Bravo Itachi je te félicite. Tu viens d'aligner trois phrases en même temps, nota le jeune blond, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres._

_L'Uchiwa ne lui porta pas la moindre attention et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec les portes du village qu'ils leur faudraient traverser pour ensuite rejoindre le pays de la Foudre. Un ninja de garde s'approcha de nos trois amis et leur demanda aussitôt de décliner leur identité. Mais le pauvre garde ne put en dire davantage qu'il reçut un violent coup sur la nuque avant d'aller rejoindre le sol._

_- Et ça se dit ninja, lâcha froidement Itachi en pénétrant dans le village._

_Ses deux coéquipiers le regardèrent s'éloigner alors qu'ils restaient légèrement en retrait._

_- Je ne sais pas pour toi Akami, mais parfois il a le don de me donner la chair de poule, avoua Hikaru dans un murmure à peine perceptible.  
- L'Hokage veut que je garde un oeil sur lui, chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse de son ami.  
- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Il n'aime pas le changement d'Itachi, il le trouve plus froid que d'habitude et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de la bouche de Shisui.  
- Tu as espionné Shisui ? la questionna-t-il, surpris.  
- Bah je suis un peu curieuse de nature, avoua Akami en souriant. Enfin ceci dit, il paraît que même ses faits et paroles sont devenus étranges.  
- Et à quoi tu penses en me disant tout ça ?  
- Je sens que tout ça va tôt ou tard mal se finir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est l'impression que ça me donne._

_Hikaru prit un regard sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas avant de stopper son avancée pour se tourner vers la jeune fille aux yeux de jade. Akami stoppa à son tour, étonnée du comportement de son ami._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'aimerais que tu ne t'approches pas trop d'Itachi, je sais qu'il fait partie de notre équipe et qu'il en est même le leader, mais je n'aime pas son attitude.  
- Comme c'est mignon, lâcha-t-elle avec le sourire. Tu veux me protéger ?  
- Akami je suis sérieux, rétorqua Hikaru._

_L'anbu baissa légèrement les yeux au sol avant de les relever au bout de quelques minutes. Elle fixa longuement son meilleur ami avant de sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Il s'agissait d'un simple pendentif qui représentait le symbole des Watamé et sur lequel derrière était gravé le prénom de la jeune ninja. Elle prit la main d'Hikaru et déposa le présent à l'intérieur de la paume de celle-ci avant de tranquillement la refermer avec ses doigts. Hikaru lui lança un regard interrogateur alors qu'Akami lui offrait un de ses plus beaux sourires._

_- C'est pour que tu ne m'oublies pas si un jour on se retrouvait séparés durant un laps de temps important. Et même s'il y a des coups durs une partie de mon coeur sera toujours là, en toi, expliqua simplement la kunoichi en relâchant la main de son ami.  
- Mais ce pendentif.  
- Il appartenait à ma grand-mère, j'y tiens beaucoup c'est vrai, mais je tenais à ce qu'il te reste quelque chose de moi si quelque chose tournait vraiment mal. Promets-moi de le garder quoiqu'il arrive.  
- C'est à dire que.  
- Promets-moi ! insista la kunoichi._

_Hikaru n'eût pas le coeur de protester et lui en fit la promesse avant de fourrer le bijou dans sa poche. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait autant confiance auparavant et ça le troublait. Alors voilà ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était vraiment proche de quelqu'un ? A ce moment-là il regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose en retour alors il se contenta de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue pour la remercier._

_- Nous devrions rejoindre Itachi maintenant, il risque de s'impatienter, lâcha Akami.  
- Ca tombe, il est déjà reparti sans nous.  
- Hikaru ! protesta la jeune fille, outrée._

_Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux, s'affrontant du regard, avant d'éclater tous les deux de rire. L'Uchiwa, lui, avait assisté à toute la scène sans faire le moindre mouvement pour aller les rejoindre. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, cette fille le fascinait. Non seulement elle faisait partie d'un clan important de Konoha même si elle n'en était pas vraiment originaire, mais en plus elle ne se laissait pas faire. Pour elle, la mission devait passer bien après la vie de ses amis. Elle était son contraire en quelque sorte. C'était une fille vraiment hors du commun ! Mais il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de la jeune fille en question :_

_- Tu as perdu ta langue Itachi ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.  
- Vous me ralentissez, alors dépêchez-vous un peu. On doit être au pays de la Foudre le plus tôt possible, déclara froidement l'Uchiwa en n'adressant pas un seul regard à la jeune fille brune.  
- Ca te tuerait d'avoir un ton un peu plus chaleureux avec nous ? s'emporta Akami.  
- Ferme-la !  
- Non, mais tu ne lui parles pas comme ça toi ! Tu te rends compte que tu parles à ta coéquipière là ? intervint Hikaru.  
- Ma coéquipière ? Si j'avais pu j'aurais accompli cette mission seul, comme à l'accoutumée, sans aide.  
- Mais tu n'es pas seul et nous sommes là que tu le veuilles ou non ! riposta vivement le jeune blond.  
- C'est bon arrêtez maintenant, ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour nous battre, les coupa Akami. Une équipe devrait être soudée alors Itachi tu devrais un peu nous faire confiance au lieu de te renfermer dans ta bulle et d'arborer cet air supérieur qui au plus haut point m'énerve._

_Itachi voulut risposter, mais se résigna. Elle ne valait pas la peine qu'il gaspille sa salive inutilement._

-------------------------

_Quoi ! s'emporta Akami. Il ne vous reste qu'une seule chambre ?_

_La pauvre jeune femme, tenancière du petit hôtel, essaya tant bien que mal d'attiser la colère de la cliente. Finalement ce fut Hikaru qui intervint en éloignant son amie de la jeune femme. Itachi s'approcha tranquillement avant de s'adresser à la tenancière d'un ton calme._

_- Bien alors nous la prenons.  
- Quoi ? Mais il est fou ? s'exclama Akami en essayant de se défaire des bras de son ami._

_La tenancière tendit les clés à l'Uchiwa qui monta à l'étage, bientôt suivi des deux autres. Itachi inséra la clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte qui grinça légèrement. Les trois amis purent alors apercevoir la chambre qui était d'une taille plutôt raisonnable avec mini salle d'eau intégrée. En revanche il n'y avait qu'un lit deux places au fond de la salle et un petit futon sur le côté gauche. Une petite commode était aussi présente non loin du futon._

_- On a un léger problème... lâcha Akami avec gêne.  
- Il n'y a que deux lits, nota Hikaru en se tournant vers Itachi.  
- C'est moi qui dort seul, prévint l'Uchiwa.  
- Ah non ! Pas question que je dorme avec l'un de vous, même si Hikaru est mon meilleur ami je ne veux pas prendre le risque de dormir avec un de vous deux, protesta vivement Akami.  
- On a qu'à tirer au sort ? proposa Hikaru en haussant les épaules.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? interrogea Akami.  
- Hé bien tu n'as qu'à dormir avec Itachi, de toute façon ce n'est pas un pervers à ce que je sache.  
- Hé ! Non mais dans tes rêves Hikaru ! protesta-t-elle, boudeuse._

_Itachi poussa un profond soupir._

_- Quand vous vous serez décidés, appelez-moi, je serais sûrement dehors en train de m'entraîner.  
- Itachi, il fait presque nuit, reprocha Akami._

_L'Uchiwa se contenta de lui envoyer un regard glacé avant de disparaître par la porte qu'ils avaient emprunté auparavant pour entrer dans la chambre. Akami regarda encore longuement l'ouverture par laquelle avait disparu l'Uchiwa avant de lâcher d'un ton neutre à Hikaru :_

_- Je vais lui parler.  
- D'accord, mais ne lui donne pas l'occasion de te faire du mal.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me défendre, le rassura-t-elle en sortant de la pièce._

_-------------------------_

_La lune ronde éclairait de ses faibles rayons argentés le visage impassible de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci s'entraînait au lancer de shurikens et de kunais. Un dernier kunai alla se planter dans la cible qui se trouvait derrière lui et manqua de peu de toucher la jeune fille brune qui eût juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter l'arme de jet mortelle. Itachi ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et se remit en position, mais Akami ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'approcha du jeune homme._

_- Itachi, il faudrait qu'on parle tous les deux, déclara-t-elle avec un sérieux que l'Uchiwa ne lui connaissait pas.  
- Les Watamé ne valent pas la peine que les Uchiwa gaspillent leur salive pour leur parler, déclara calmement le jeune homme.  
- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu voies les choses ? Ce que t'inculque ton clan est plus important que tes propres sentiments et que tes propres convictions ?  
- Le clan passe avant tout, répondit-il machinalement.  
- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses ?_

_Itachi se tourna vers elle. Où voulait-elle donc en venir ?_

_- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? répondit-il froidement.  
- J'essaie simplement de mieux te comprendre c'est tout, j'aimerais qu'on s'entende mieux tous les deux et rien ne vaut mieux que de parler tranquillement seul à seul tu ne crois pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de l'Uchiwa.  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire, coupa-t-il en s'apprêtant à reprendre son entraînement.  
- Tu projètes de les anhiler n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux au sol._

_Le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers elle avant de lui lancer un regard légèrement surpris. Comment pouvait-elle donc être au courant de ses projets futurs ? Lisait-elle dans les pensées ?_

_- Tu sais, si tu fais ça tu ne pourras plus jamais oublier. Tuer des gens, il n'y a rien de pire et pourtant c'est le quotidien d'un anbu. Tuer ou être tué... Mais le fait que ton clan te mette ainsi la pression, est-ce que cela mérite que tu les punisses en les tuant tous, ton meilleur ami inclus ?  
- Comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ? s'emporta l'Uchiwa.  
- Tout ça, tout ce sang sera versé simplement pour prouver que tu es puissant... Moi aussi je l'ai connu cette pression, moi aussi mon clan me mettait la pression autrefois. Et ce n'est pas pour autant que je les ai tué. Que cela m'aurait-il apporté de toute manière ? Je n'aurais même plus eu le courage de me regarder dans une glace. Je me suis battue parce que j'avais mes propres convictions et j'ai pu briser les chaînes qui me retenaient prisonnière. Et je me suis ainsi retrouvée à Konoha entourée de mes parents et de mon frère. Entourée des gens que j'aime.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu espères en me racontant tout ça ?  
- Rien, je voulais simplement te faire réfléchir, répondit Akami._

_Sur ce la jeune fille brune lui adressa un regard pénétrant qui destabilisa durant un court instant l'Uchiwa. Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Akami alors qu'elle disparaissait à l'intérieur de l'hôtel._

_- Cette fille est vraiment bien plus intelligente que je ne le pensais, dut admettre Itachi à voix basse en reprenant son entraînement._

_Akami pénétra de nouveau dans la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée et manqua de piquer une crise de nerfs lorsqu'elle aperçut Hikaru confortablement installé sur le futon en train d'aiguiser un de ses kunais en sifflotant._

_- Hikaru ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur ce futon ? l'interrogea Akami en essayant de garder son calme.  
- Bah c'est mon lit, répondit-il simplement en reprenant soigneusement son travail.  
- Mais je n'ai aucune envie de dormir avec Itachi ! lâcha-t-elle.  
- Ne va pas te plaindre, tu savais que la moitié des filles de Konoha étaient tombées sous son charme légendaire ? Et toi tu as la chance de dormir avec le plus beau gosse du village et tu te plains ? s'étonna son meilleur ami, un brin moqueur.  
- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de te mettre en pièces, maugréa la jeune Watamé.  
- Peut-être le fait que je sois ton meilleur ami ? proposa-t-il.  
- Baka !_

_Et sans plus attendre elle lui sauta dessus, commençant à le chatouiller. Hikaru éclata de rire avant de riposter en se mettant lui aussi à lui faire des chatouilles. Quiconque serait passé devant la chambre à ce moment précis aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de deux frères et soeurs qui étaient en train de se chamailler pour une raison banale et idiote. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, Akami fixant son ami avec amusement alors qu'elle le retenait par les poignets contre le lit. Elle replaça correctement une mèche brune derrière son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue de son meilleur ami dont les joues prirent une légère teinte pivoine. Akami libéra les poignets d'Hikaru et jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à son ami, elle alla prendre une douche. Elle se coucha quelques heures plus tard et au matin, à son grand étonnement, Itachi n'était toujours pas revenu. Akami se leva rapidement et alla secouer Hikaru qui dormait comme une souche. Celui-ci maugréa et se tourna sur le côté, gardant les yeux clos, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de se réveiller. Akami poussa un profond soupir, son ami pouvait vraiment ressembler à une marmotte des fois... Alors qu'elle songeait, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette d'Itachi Uchiwa. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs balaya la pièce du regard avant de s'attarder plus longuement sur la tenue particulièrement légère de la jeune Watamé. En effet, celle-ci était simplement vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche qui mettait en valeur ses formes féminines. Akami ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mais elle s'exclama quelque secondes plus tard :_

_- Uchiwa Itachi, tu as fini de me regarder comme ça oui espèce de pervers ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.  
- Pas moyen de dormir ici, grogna Hikaru en se frottant les yeux._

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds laissa voguer son regard dans la chambre avant de croiser le regard noir de son leader. Un léger sourire moqueur se forma alors à la commissure des lèvres du jeune Tamiya._

_- Déjà levé ? Bien dormi ?  
- Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, déclara Itachi d'un ton neutre.  
- Entraînement ? l'interrogea-t-il en se levant._

_Son leader opina simplement de la tête._

_- Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, nous partons dans une demi-heure. Je vous attend dehors, passe le message à l'autre, lança l'Uchiwa à l'adresse de son équipier._

_Hikaru grogna en le regardant partir avant de faire passer le message de son " charmant " leader à la jeune fille. Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, deux minutes et trente-cinq secondes, les deux anbus rejoignirent le jeune Uchiwa dehors._

_- Vous avez deux minutes et trente-six secondes de retard, leur fit remarquer froidement l'Uchiwa.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu vas te plaindre pour si peu ? maugréa Hikaru._

_L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de tourner le dos à ses coéquipiers. Il disparut alors en un bond sur le toit d'une maison, les deux amis ne tardèrent pas à le suivre et ils commencèrent à sauter agilement de toit en toit avant de se retrouver de nouveau dans une forêt, forêt au bout de laquelle se trouvait le pays de la Foudre. Les trois ninjas bondirent ainsi de branche en branche durant plusieurs heures, ne s'arrêtant que quelques minutes pour manger un morceau ou s'abreuver. Mais alors qu'Hikaru allait sauter de nouveau sur une branche, un kunai manqua de peu de lui transpercer la tête._

_- On peut dire que j'ai eu chaud, encore un peu plus en arrière et je n'étais plus de ce monde, commenta-t-il en sentant de la sueur couler lentement sur son front._

_Alors qu'il disait ces mots, une silhouette élancée se jeta sur lui et tenta de le blesser à l'aide d'un katana, mais plus vif que l'éclair, Hikaru s'arma d'un kunai, parant ainsi le coup. Akami ne tarda pas à se retourner en ne sentant plus Hikaru les suivre et aperçut son ami un peu plus loin en proie avec une silhouette qui ne lui voulait sans doute pas du bien. La jeune fille brune voulut aller l'aider, mais Itachi la retint._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !  
- Il peut très bien se débrouiller seul, c'est un anbu, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas aller l'aider ! protesta vivement la jeune fille._

_Mais elle ne put en dire plus qu'un coup de poing la heurta de plein fouet, manquant de peu de la faire tomber de son perchoir. Le ninja qui venait de s'attaquer à Akami était un jeune homme enveloppé dans une longue cape noire. Ses cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval lui arrivaient bien en dessous des épaules et ses yeux étaient d'un joli vert foncé. Akami ne s'attarda cependant pas sur ces détails et commença à composer des signes pour faire regretter à ce ninja d'Oto le coup qu'il lui avait infligé. L'adversaire se mit alors lui aussi à composer quelques signes._

_- Futon ! Les lames acérées !  
- Futon ! La technique de la barrière infranchissable !_

_Des lames de vent allèrent heurter avec violence le mur de vent dressé par le ninja adverse sans pour autant le traverser. Itachi qui jusque là était resté inactif, enclencha son sharingan et fondit sur l'adversaire d'Akami, kunai en avant. Le ninja aux yeux verts fit disparaître la barrière qui le protégeait et esquiva l'offensive du jeune Uchiwa. Celui-ci eût un sourire méprisant avant de lancer une puissante boule de feu sur l'ennemi qui fut légèrement brûlé à l'épaule par l'attaque._

_- Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien pour des gosses, dut admettre le ninja du Son.  
- Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas nous sommes anbus, lâcha Akami avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Anbus ? Faites-moi rire._

_Il ne put en dire davantage que déjà la lame d'un kunai bien aiguisé lui avait transpercé le coeur. L'adversaire cracha une pluie de sang avant de tomber dans le vide et de heurter le sol dans un bruit mat. Itachi jeta un dernier coup d'oeil en bas avant d'essuyer son kunai et de le ranger soigneusement dans sa besace sous l'oeil plus qu'horrifié d'Akami. Il avait tué de sang froid sans aucun remord, était-ce donc là le véritable travail d'un anbu ? Oter la vie à ceux qui s'opposaient à eux ? Mais elle fut coupée dans ses songes par un lourd cri d'agonie. Elle se retourna vivement avant d'apercevoir l'adversaire d'Hikaru tomber à genoux en crachant du sang. Le jeune blond souleva lentement sa victime par le cou et la plaqua contre le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez attaqué ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme.  
- Pourquoi vous rendez-vous au pays de la Foudre ?  
- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Contente-toi d'y répondre !  
- On s'énerve ? ironisa la victime.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de..._

_Il leva le bras prêt à frapper, mais Akami le lui retint, l'empêchant de frapper la pauvre victime qui ne cessait de cracher du sang à présent. Hikaru grogna légèrement avant de rabaisser son bras._

_- Ca ne sert à rien, elle ne parlera pas, assura la jeune fille brune.  
- Dans ce cas autant la tuer, lâcha Itachi qui les avait rejoint.  
- La tuer ? s'étonna Akami.  
- Itachi a raison, de toute manière avec les blessures internes que je lui ai infligé elle ne risque pas de vivre encore très longtemps.  
- Mais tu peux la soigner ! protesta Akami en fixant son meilleur ami.  
- Non, j'ai touché plusieurs de ses points vitaux, avoua-t-il.  
- Oh et puis faites comme vous voulez, lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant, reprenant la route._

-------------------------

_Deux grandes portes de métal sur lesquelles figuraient le symbole de Kumo, village caché du pays de la Foudre, se dressèrent finalement devant Akami, Hikaru et Itachi. Le ciel était entièrement gris et des éclairs fusaient sans cesse dans le ciel, manquant de peu de toucher la cime des quelques arbres avoisinants._

_- On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'agisse d'un paysage bien joyeux, commenta la jeune fille aux yeux de jade.  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? l'interrogea froidement l'Uchiwa.  
- A quelque chose d'un peu plus comment dire... ? Vivant ?_

_Itachi lui lança un regard méprisant avant de demander au ninja qui gardait les portes de les laisser entrer. Le garde en question lança un regard mauvais au ninja de Konoha, mais ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de faire en sorte d'ouvrir les immenses portes._

_- Essayez de ne pas trop fourrer votre nez dans nos affaires ou nous serons dans l'obligation de vous chasser de notre village ou pire encore, recommanda le garde taciturne en reprenant son poste._

_Les trois anbus pénétrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du village._

_- Vraiment aucun sens de l'amabilité, maugréa Akami.  
- Ils ne doivent pas avoir une image très positive des ninjas de Konoha, lâcha Hikaru en jetant un oeil au ciel gris.  
- N'oubliez pas notre objectif premier, recommanda Itachi.  
- Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir le Raikage dans ce cas pour discuter de ce malentendu, déclara Akami.  
- J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur lui, il paraît qu'il n'y a pas plus borné que lui, de plus il est d'une susceptibilité extrême, les informa le jeune Tamiya._

_Les deux autres ne firent aucun commentaire à cette révélation, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur même de Kumo. Les rues étaient sombres et la pluie commençait peu à peu à tomber. Les passants semblaient bien maussades et ne prêtaient pas la moindre attention aux trois étrangers. Les femmes avaient le dos courbé et les enfants étaient assis seuls dans un coin, abandonnés à eux-mêmes. Les bâtiments qui bordaient les rues étaient taillés dans de la roche grise triste. Les quelques rares échoppes ouvertes à cette heure déjà avancée de l'après-midi étaient peu nombreuses. Au loin nos trois ninjas de Konoha aperçurent un groupe d'hommes en train de battre violemment un pauvre enfant de cinq ans avec une pomme en main qu'il avait sûrement du voler à un marchand, si on en jugeait ses habits déchirés qui ressemblaient plus à des haillons à présent. Itachi n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement vers eux, mais Hikaru ne fit pas de même et infligea une bonne correction dont il avait le secret aux trois hommes qui déguerpirent rapidement sans demander leur reste. L'enfant en question leva alors ses grands yeux bleus remplis de détresse vers son sauveur et lui adressa un infime sourire en guise de remerciement. Hikaru se contenta de lui sourire avant de rejoindre Akami et Itachi._

_- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre pour de telles futilités, nota l'Uchiwa d'un ton neutre.  
- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais gentiment laisser cet enfant continuer de se faire tabasser tout de même ? s'emporta légèrement le jeune blond.  
- Nous avons une mission à accomplir, alors concentre-toi simplement sur celle-ci et sur rien d'autre.  
- Tu n'as vraiment aucun coeur, murmura doucement Akami d'une voix à peine perceptible._

_L'Uchiwa lui jeta un léger regard à la dérobée, regard qu'Akami évita soigneusement. Le jeune Tamiya n'adressa plus une seule parole à Itachi durant tout le trajet qui les mena devant la résidence du Raikage du moment. Le bâtiment qui s'élevait devant eux ressemblait plus à une forteresse qu'à un palais. Le tout était entièrement constitué de gros rochers gris et la porte qui permettait de pénétrer à l'intérieur était formée entièrement de bois massif et solide. Plusieurs sentinelles gardaient d'ailleurs l'entrée et fixaient tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop près d'un regard mauvais._

_- J'adore le coin, ironisa Akami.  
- Konoha c'est le paradis à côté de Kumo, lâcha Hikaru.  
- Nous ne sommes pas ici en touriste alors au lieu de faire des commentaires, allons-y, lança Itachi, agacé._

_Les ninjas de Konoha s'avancèrent donc lorsqu'un des gardes leur bloqua l'entrée. C'était un homme à la musculature assez impressionnante et aux intenses yeux noirs. Le regard qu'il lança aux trois anbus manqua de peu de les faire reculer. Finalement ce fut Itachi qui prit la parole alors que les deux autres se contentaient de se mettre en garde au cas où il prendrait l'envie à l'homme et aux autres gardes de les attaquer._

_- Nous désirons nous entretenir avec votre Raikage, informa calmement l'Uchiwa.  
- Et je peux savoir ce que vous lui voulez au Raikage ? demanda l'homme d'un ton bourru.  
- Nous avons à lui parler.  
- Repassez plus tard, il est occupé.  
- C'est assez urgent, nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha et.  
- De Konoha hein ? répéta l'homme avec un sourire mauvais. Alors j'imagine que si vous êtes là c'est pour faire libérer ce ninja de Konoha qui a tenté d'assassiner notre Raikage ?_

_Itachi Uchiwa fronça les sourcils._

_- Ca ne vous regarde en rien alors laissez nous passer ou nous devrons user de la force, le menaça le jeune homme.  
- C'est qu'il s'énerve le p'tit gars, nota l'homme avec amusement. Allez dégage ! Le Raikage n'a pas de temps à accorder aux ninjas sanguinaires de Konoha._

_Perdant peu à peu son calme, Itachi donna un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'homme qui se releva rapidement._

_- Ca tu vas le payer !_

_Le ninja de Kumo s'élança sur le jeune homme ténébreux, prêt à lui faire payer son attaque, mais un bras ferme le retint alors que son poing allait s'abattre sur le visage de l'Uchiwa._

_- Qu'est-ce que.  
- Calme toi Katsuo, conseilla une voix féminine. Ces gens veulent seulement voir le Raikage, tu n'as pas le droit de leur interdire l'entrée comme ça. Pour le moment Konoha est toujours notre allié.  
- Tu es vraiment agaçante Yasu quand tu t'y mets._

_Le dénommé Katsuo grogna avant de rabaisser son bras. Durant ce temps, Itachi, Hikaru et Akami dévisagèrent la jeune femme qui répondait au doux prénom de Yasu. A première vue c'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir à peine seize ou dix-sept ans. Ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur d'or et ses lèvres roses étaient superbement dessinées. Son visage encadré de deux grosses mèches brunes avait quelque chose de doux et rassurant. Ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient semblables à une cascade dans son dos. Elle arborait un kimono blanc comme neige et sur son front figurait un bandeau de ninja sur lequel était gravé le symbole de son village natal : Kumo._

_- Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu m'apprécies non ? demanda Yasu d'une voix douce._

_Katsuo se contenta d'émettre un grognement avant de s'éloigner. La jeune femme aux yeux d'or se tourna alors vers les trois ninjas de Konoha et baissa légèrement la tête._

_- Veuillez excuser Katsuo ninjas de Konoha, il n'aime pas vraiment les étrangers.  
- Oh ce n'est rien, assura Hikaru avec un léger sourire gêné.  
- Puis-je vous inviter chez moi ? Le Raikage est très occupé pour le moment, continua tranquillement l'adolescente._

_Hikaru et Akami jetèrent un regard interrogateur à leur leader qui haussa les épaules d'indifférence._

_- Ca veut dire oui j'imagine ? soupira le blond.  
- Il est toujours comme ça ? questionna Yasu en fixant l'Uchiwa qui restait un peu en retrait.  
- Toujours, approuva Akami._

_Yasu n'ajouta rien de plus, se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers un ensemble de maisons un peu plus loin. Un silence pesant s'installa alors que nos quatre ninjas poursuivaient leur route vers la maison de Yasu. Une petite fille agrippa soudainement un pan de tissu du kimono de la ninja de Kumo. Celle-ci se retourna et s'abaissa à la hauteur de l'enfant, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux avant de lui offrir une pomme rouge bien juteuse. L'enfant lui adressa un grand sourire avant de courir à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée._

_- Qui était-ce ? demanda Akami avec curiosité.  
- Je ne sais pas, les enfants d'ici sont souvent livrés à eux-mêmes. Soit parce que leurs parents ne peuvent pas les nourrir ou les loger par manque d'argent soit tout simplement parce que leurs parents sont morts. Pourtant des situations comme celles-ci ne devraient pas exister, notre pays est plutôt riche mais les richesses sont mal partagées. Tout l'argent revient au Raikage et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il ne sait pas du tout diriger et gérer ce pays. Je comprends que des gens projètent de l'assassiner, expliqua calmement Yasu en regardant droit devant elle.  
- Tu ne devrais pas dire du mal du Raikage comme ça, tu es tout de même un de ses ninjas, lui fit remarquer Hakuro.  
- Peut-être..._

_Mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus car ils venaient juste d'arriver devant une petite maison de pierres grises. Une légère couche de peinture avait dû être passée sur les pierres normalement grises car les murs de la maison étaient d'une jolie couleur blanche, contrastant parfaitement avec les autres habitations sombres du quartier. Un chat à la robe noire se jeta sur Yasu et se mit à la lécher affectueusement, l'adolescente donna une légère caresse à l'animal avant de le reposer sur le sol et de s'avancer vers la porte de bois terne. Elle invita nos trois compagnons à la suivre alors qu'elle insérait tranquillement une vieille clé rouillée dans la serrure. Un léger " clic " retentit alors que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître un couloir. Yasu se déchaussa et avança dans le couloir. Itachi et les deux autres firent de même et suivirent la jeune fille qui les conduisit dans un petit salon chauffé par une cheminée. Seuls quelques coussins étaient présents dans la pièce ainsi qu'une table de pierre et des tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs de la demeure._

_- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous._

_Les trois anbus ne se firent pas attendre et prirent chacun place sur un des coussins alors que Yasu disparaissait un instant dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec des tasses et une théière. Elle versa le liquide bouillant dans chacune des tasses avant de les offrir à ses invités. Akami porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée du liquide avant de reposer sa tasse et de lever les yeux vers leur hôte._

_- Vous êtes au courant de l'arrestation de Shun Ichigo ?_

_Yasu baissa un instant les yeux avant de les relever, un sourire désolé au coin des lèvres._

_- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Son exécution aura lieu dans trois jours, répondit-elle."_

**A suivre...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours autant Princesse d'Argent. Sinon désolée à tous pour le retard, surtout que ce chapitre était déjà écrit, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de le poster donc je le fais aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : **_Rencontres, doutes et humour_

" Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Son exécution aura lieu dans trois jours, répondit-elle.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Akami en manquant de recracher son thé, trop surprise par la nouvelle.

Yasu la fixa un moment avant de prendre une tasse à son tour et d'apporter le liquide bouillant à ses lèvres.

- Ca a été décidé il y a déjà plusieurs jours, il a été reconnu coupable de tentative d'assassinat envers la personne du Raikage, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton calme.

- Mais enfin c'est injuste ! Ont-il des preuves au moins ? s'enquit de demander Akami.

- Des preuves ?

Yasu émit un léger rire amer avant de reposer la tasse qu'elle tenait en mains sur la table.

- Les ninjas d'ici n'ont pas besoin de preuves pour exécuter quelqu'un. S'ils ont décidé que ce ninja de Konoha était coupable alors ils ne changeront pas d'avis et il sera exécuté comme prévu. Même si je suis persuadée que ce Shun Ichigo n'y est absolument pour rien. Des tentatives d'assassinat contre le Raikage sont plus souvent mises en place par la famille Kumaro. Ils le haïssent et je suis sûre que c'est l'un des leurs qui a monté cette tentative d'assassinat et qui a fait en sorte que le ninja de Konoha soit accusé à sa place.

- Vous savez que vous pouvez aller au-delà de graves ennuis en nous racontant tout ça ? la questionna Hikaru.

- Oh vous savez, ma vie... Je déteste les gens et les ninjas de mon pays !

- Quand pourrons nous nous entretenir avec le Raikage ? les interrompit Itachi.

Yasu se tourna tranquillement vers lui, plongeant ses yeux d'or dans le regard obscur de l'Uchiwa.

- Pas avant ce soir ou demain matin, aujourd'hui le Raikage reçoit un haut dirigeant d'Iwa, le village caché des roches.

- Je vois, déclara simplement l'Uchiwa.

- De toute manière même si vous allez lui rendre visite vous n'arriverez à rien, le Raikage est quelqu'un de borné qui ne change pas souvent d'avis. Il aime voir couler le sang de ses ennemis, c'est un fou.

- Et vous n'avez jamais essayé de l'assassiner vous ? l'interrogea Hikaru.

Yasu se tourna tranquillement vers lui.

- Vous doutez de moi jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis tout simplement prudent et la façon dont vous en parlez laisse à croire que vous en seriez parfaitement capable.

- Je comprends que des gamins comme vous soient anbus finalement, vous êtes plus intelligents que je ne le pensais, mais je peux vous assurer que vous vous trompez de coupable, assura Yasu en laissant voguer son regard sur les trois comparses.

La jeune fille se leva soudainement et adressa un dernier regard à ses invités avant de leur offrir un sourire rayonnant.

- Je vous emmenerai voir le Raikage demain matin, en attendant vous pouvez dormir ici, vous êtes mes invités.

**(Fin temporaire du flash-back)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les premiers bâtiments qui composaient le village caché du sable firent enfin leur apparition devant Sakura et Kakashi. L'homme au sharingan déposa tranquillement la jeune fille au sol alors qu'il levait les yeux vers les immenses portes de Suna.

- Nous sommes arrivés, lâcha Kakashi.

- Dans ce cas entrons.

Un ninja de Suna surgit devant eux, jeta un oeil à leurs bandeaux de ninja, puis finalement ordonna à ce qu'on leur ouvre les portes. Les autres gardes ne se firent pas prier et exécutèrent rapidement les ordres avant de saluer respectueusement les deux ninjas de Konoha. Sakura et Kakashi pénétrèrent alors dans le village tout en jetant un oeil aux divers stands qui se dressaient devant eux. La kunoichi s'arrêta un moment devant un marchand de pommes et lança un regard brillant envers son ancien professeur qui eût un léger soupir avant de donner un peu d'argent à son ancienne élève.

- Vous êtes vraiment le meilleur Kakashi-sensei ! s'exclama Sakura, souriante.

- Ah les jeunes de nos jours... soupira celui-ci.

Sakura eût un sourire avant de se précipiter vers divers stands, dépensant tout l'argent qu'elle pouvait. Elle rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard le ninja copieur devant le bâtiment qui abritait le bureau du Kazekage.

- Ils ont élu un nouveau Kazekage ? demanda la kunoichi à l'adresse de son ancien professeur.

- Pas encore d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, mais de nombreuses discussions ont lieu à ce propos.

- Vous pensez qu'on pourrait nous renseigner sur une quelconque activité d'Orochimaru à l'intérieur ?

- J'en doute fort, avoua Kakashi. Par contre je connais trois personnes qui seraient à même de nous donner un coup de main.

- Vous voulez parler des trois frangins du sable ? le questionna la jeune fille.

- Entre autre oui.

- Oui, mais un autre problème se pose... Où allons-nous les trouver ?

- Je crois que ceci ne nous posera plus de problèmes, assura Kakashi en se retournant.

Sakura ne tarda pas à faire de même et tomba nez à nez avec Témari, Gaara et Kankuro. Témari sembla légèrement surprise en apercevant les deux ninjas de Konoha, Gaara, lui, garda un visage impassible toujours égal à lui-même. Quant à Kankuro, il fixa les deux personnes comme s'il s'agissait de gens tout à faire normaux, sans expression de surprise particulière.

- Bah ça alors, Kakashi et Sakura, lâcha Kankuro, un léger sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre charmant village ?

- Pourrions-nous trouver un coin plus tranquille pour parler ? interrogea Sakura en jetant un oeil aux alentours pour voir si on ne les écoutait pas.

Les trois frangins du sable hochèrent les épaules en signe d'indifférence et entrainèrent les deux ninjas de Konoha sur le toit d'une habitation déserte où personne ne risquait de les entendre.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à Suna ? les interrogea Témari en s'adossant à un mur.

- Nous recherchons des informations sur Orochimaru, les informa directement Sakura.

- Sur Orochimaru ? s'étonna Kankuro. Qui vous dit que nous en savons plus que vous le concernant ?

- Intuition, se contenta de répondre la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Témari et Kankuro jetèrent un coup d'oeil à leur frère cadet. Celui-ci les toisa un moment du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Sakura et Kakashi et de prendre la parole.

- Vous êtes à la recherche de Sasuke Uchiwa n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment est-ce que... ?

- Nous sommes au courant du fait qu'il ait rejoint Orochimaru de son plein gré, la coupa Gaara d'un ton impassible.

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi bien renseignés, nota Kakashi.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait beaucoup d'agitation en ce moment au village caché du Soleil Noir, continua le roux sans prendre en compte la remarque de l'homme à la chevelure argentée.

- Le village caché du Soleil Noir ? répéta Sakura, incrédule. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler, Kakashi-sensei ?

Kakashi se gratta la tête, pensif.

- Hé bien, je sais seulement qu'il s'agit d'un village caché se situant quelque part au pays du Vent. Peu de personnes connaissent son emplacement exact à vrai dire.

- Le village caché du Soleil Noir serait probablement le lieu où s'est réfugié Orochimaru, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Aucune des informations que nous détenons ne sont fiables à cent pour cent, déclara Témari.

- Et vous connaissez l'emplacement de ce village ? les questionna Sakura, une lueur d'espoir brûlant au fond de ses prunelles vertes.

- Plus ou moins, avoua Kankuro. Nous sommes déjà tombés dessus par inadvertance.

- Par inadvertance ? s'étonna la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Témari leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce crétin de Kankuro a réussi à nous faire perdre en plein désert alors que nous devions rentrer à Suna. Nous avons dû alors faire face à une puissante tempête de sable et nous avons donc en conséquence dû faire un énorme détour. En chemin nous sommes tombés nez à nez avec les portes du village du Soleil Noir, lieu qui ne m'avait pas l'air très accueillant d'ailleurs. Nous ne nous y sommes pas trop attardés, une mission urgente nous attendait à notre retour à Suna.

- Vous vous êtes perdus en plein désert ? Bah ça alors... lâcha Sakura en manquant d'éclater de rire.

- N'essaie même pas de rire toi ou alors vous pouvez toujours rêver pour qu'on vous y conduise à votre village caché, rétorqua le ninja marionnetiste, boudeur.

- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête Kankuro voyons. Avoue que c'est assez comique, dit sa soeur en lui donnant une petite tape sur le crâne.

- Parle pour toi, maugréa son frère.

- Vous pensez pouvoir nous y emmener quand ? les coupa Kakashi.

- Pas avant une bonne semaine, nous sommes débordés de missions en ce moment, répondit Témari.

- Une semaine ?! s'exclama Sakura. Ca fait un peu long tout de même.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix Sakura, lui fit remarquer le ninja copieur.

Gaara les fixa un instant tous les deux avant de porter son attention au lointain. Kankuro fixa un petit moment son frère cadet avant de reporter son regard sur Kakashi et son ancienne élève.

- Au fait, Uzumaki n'est pas avec vous ? interrogea Kankuro.

Soudainement interressé, le roux reporta toute son attention sur les deux ninjas de Konoha, attendant une réponse de leur part.

- Non, il est déjà parti avec une autre équipe, lui aussi à la recherche de Sasuke, répondit simplement l'ancien professeur de Sakura.

- Ah... fut la seule réponse du ninja marionnetiste.

- Où comptez-vous loger pendant ces quelques jours ? interrogea soudainement Gaara.

- Nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de problèmes à dénicher un petit hôtel dans le coin, répondit Kakashi.

- Bien, dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser, nous avons une mission en attente, conclut Gaara en disparaissant dans un nuage de sable.

Témari et Kankuro saluèrent rapidement leurs deux interlocuteurs avant de disparaître à leur tour.

- Kakashi-sensei ? appela Sakura.

- Tu peux m'appeler Kakashi tout seul maintenant, je ne suis plus ton professeur.

La jeune fille sembla ignorer ses paroles et continua sur sa lancée.

- Vous pensez que nous avons une chance de ramener Sasuke ?

Un léger voile triste passa sur les yeux du ninja copieur, mais il répondit tout de même avec franchise.

- A te le dire franchement Sakura, je commence à avoir de sérieux doutes. Il a l'air décidé à accomplir sa vengeance quoiqu'il arrive et pour ça il est même prêt à vendre son âme aux ténèbres.

Sakura baissa les yeux au sol, un voile de tristesse recouvrant ses yeux de jade. Pourquoi Sasuke les avait-il abandonné ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses joues alors que Kakashi la regardait pleurer en silence, comprenant sa douleur. Le départ de Sasuke ne l'avait pas non plus laissé insensible, c'était comme s'il avait encore perdu lamentablement un autre de ses amis. Il avait encore échoué alors qu'il s'était juré qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de problèmes avec ses amis. Quel idiot il avait été pour penser un seul instant que ses paroles auraient eu une once d'effet sur son jeune élève. Les ténèbres avaient finalement été plus attrayantes pour le garçon. Mais une question subsistait dans son esprit. Parviendraient-ils à l'en sortir ? Le ninja copieur l'ignorait. Il s'avança tranquillement vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien, même s'il savait que quelque part c'était faux.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bon sang Ino passe-moi cette carte t'es vraiment nulle en orientation ! gronda Tenten en tentant d'arracher la carte des mains de son amie.

- Mais lâche cette carte ! grommela la jeune blonde.

Hinata poussa un énième soupir tout en continuant à marcher tranquillement, son sac en bandoulière. C'était comme ça depuis au moins deux bonnes heures, ses deux amies ne cessaient de se chamailler à tout bout de champ pour un rien. Et que faisait-elle ? Absolument rien pour les séparer car la jeune Hinata était repartie dans son monde, monde qui avait pour principale vedette Uzumaki Naruto. C'était plus fort qu'elle, dès qu'elle le voyait elle se mettait incontestablement à rougir et perdait absolument tous ses moyens. Son coeur s'emballait et manquait de peu d'exploser à chaque battement. La jeune fille se prit à se mettre à jouer avec ses doigts tout en poursuivant sa route.

- Rah ! Ino ça suffit lâche ça maintenant ! On tourne en rond ! s'emporta la jeune fille aux macarons.

- Mais non, protesta Ino. Nous ne sommes pas encore passées par ici !

- Je plains Néji, Shikamaru, Lee et Choji s'ils doivent supporter sans cesse ces deux-là, songea Hinata.

- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ce rocher là-bas alors ? grommela Tenten en désignant du doigt un rocher un peu plus loin.

Ino eût un sourire gêné en reconnaissant le rocher devant lequel elles étaient passées il y a à peine un quart d'heures.

- Bah finalement t'avais raison, grogna Ino en tendant de mauvaise grâce la carte à sa coéquipière folle de rage.

En effet nos trois kunoichis se trouvaient en ce moment même dans un véritable labyrinthe d'arbres et de sentiers. Résultat, il suffisait d'une minute d'inattention pour s'égarer du bon chemin ou alors il fallait tout simplement s'appeler Ino et ne pas savoir lire une carte.

- Baka ! On est revenues au point de départ ! s'écria la jeune fille aux macarons.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si cette carte est mal foutue ? riposta son amie.

- Apprends à lire avant de dire qu'elle est mal foutue !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui avait prit à Tsunade-sama de la mettre avec ces deux folles hystériques ? songea Hinata en retenant un soupir.

- Pfff... Débrouille toi alors si tu es si forte que ça ! lâcha dédaigneusement la jeune fille blonde.

Tenten lui lança un regard méprisant avant de jeter un oeil sur la carte. Un ange passa.

- J'ai jamais vu une carte aussi compliquée, dut avouer l'adolescente aux macarons en se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle était mal foutue ! s'exclama Ino sur un ton triomphant.

Hinata revint tranquillement à la hauteur des deux ninjas et s'empara soigneusement de la carte, l'étudiant quelques instants. Elle jeta un oeil au paysage qui entourait le sentier qu'elles étaient en train d'emprunter avant de reporter son attention sur la carte. Elle releva de nouveau la tête et pointa une direction du doigt.

- Voilà, le village caché du pays de l'Herbe se trouve dans cette direction.

- Excuse-moi Hinata, mais tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ? l'interrogea Ino.

- Absolument, assura la jeune Hyuuga.

- Tu pourrais utiliser ton byakugan ? proposa Tenten.

- Pas la peine, je suis sûre que c'est par là.

- Mais comment fait-elle pour comprendre une carte pareille ? songea la jeune blonde.

- Faut croire qu'Hinata a certains talents cachées, songea Tenten.

- En fait c'est un plan assez simple, lâcha Hinata en repliant tranquillement le morceau de papier.

Ino et Tenten la regardèrent bizarrement.

- Elle se fiche de nous ? pensèrent-elles en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous venez ? les questionna Hinata avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, oui.

Finalement les trois jeunes filles reprirent leur chemin tout en se mettant à discuter entre elles, riant de temps en temps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'y ait pas de magasins de ramens dans le coin, grogna Naruto à l'affût du moindre marchand de ses nouilles préférées.

- Tu ne penses donc qu'à manger ? lâcha Kiba dans un soupir.

- Non, je pense à l'entraînement également, assura Naruto.

- Dis Naruto...

Le jeune blond stoppa sa marche et se tourna vers son ami, le fixant d'un regard interrogateur.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? s'étonna l'Uzumaki.

- D'Akami, de Hiro et de cet inconnu. C'est vrai nous ne les connaissons pas particulièrement, qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas des pions d'Orochimaru ou autre finalement ?

- Tu te poses trop de questions. Akami ne peut pas être au service de la face de serpent sinon elle ne nous aiderait pas. Concernant Hiro je comprends que tu aies des doutes le concernant, mais nous lui avons fait une promesse. Et un ninja de Konoha doit toujours honorer sa parole. Concernant l'inconnu, c'est un ninja de Konoha. Et d'après le peu qu'il nous a dit il est là pour veiller sur nous, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait nous tuer, ce serait stupide.

- Hum... Tu dois avoir raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! assura Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Excusez-moi ? les interpela une petite voix.

Les deux amis se retournèrent et aperçurent une petite fille tout au plus âgée de cinq ou six ans. Ses cheveux étaient courts et d'un roux vif incroyable. Ses grands yeux gris fixaient les deux ninjas avec une certaine curiosité, mais aussi avec une certaine peur dans le regard. Elle portait un kimono bleu qui contrastait à merveille avec ses cheveux roux flamboyants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite ? la questionna gentiment Naruto.

- Vous êtes des ninjas ? demanda la petite fille.

- En effet, répondit-il.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me raccompagner chez moi ?

- Tu ne peux pas rentrer seule ? s'étonna Kiba.

- J'ai peur du ninja qui tue les civils et même les enfants. Il a déjà tué mon papa et je...

L'enfant se mit à pleurer sans retenue alors que Naruto lançait un regard de détresse à son ami, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement Kiba s'accroupit auprès de l'enfant et lui sécha rapidement ses larmes avant de lui sourire.

- N'aies plus peur, nous allons te ramener saine et sauve chez toi, promit l'homme chien.

- C'est vrai ? questionna la petite fille, les yeux brillants.

- Un ninja tient toujours parole.

- Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama l'enfant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu ne trouves pas que celui-ci ressemble à Témari ?

- Bof... On dirait plutôt un immense morceau de viande.

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à bouffer ma parole, soupira son ami.

- Désolé Shika, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Notre fainéant de service et notre goinfre étaient présentement allongés dans l'herbe luxuriante d'un petit parc et observaient les nuages tout en mangeant des chips au subtil goût de barbecue.

- Elle te manque ? l'interrogea Choji.

- Qui ça ?

- Témari.

- Hum...

- Ce n'est pas une réponse très explicite, déclara le jeune Akamichi en engloutissant une dixième pétale de chips.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'éprouve pour elle. D'un côté elle m'énerve, toujours hyper-active, mais de l'autre... Je ne sais pas, elle a ce petit quelque chose qui me fait craquer, avoua-t-il simplement.

- Notre Shikamaru au QI de 200 est amoureux ? le taquina Choji.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du fin stratège et il s'empressa de détourner son visage à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait son ami pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il rougissait.

- Remarque, c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, lâcha Choji. Peut-être qu'elle pourra t'enlever ta flemmardise naturelle qui c'est ?

- Ne rêve pas trop non plus Choji.

- Laisse moi au moins espérer au lieu de détruire mes rêves de tes mots cruels ! lâcha son meilleur ami sur un faux ton dramatique.

- Attention Choji, tu deviens comme Naruto.

- A croire qu'il déteint sur moi.

- Mouais, mais j'en ai déjà bien assez d'un seul baka... Vivement que cette mission soit achevée, elle commence vraiment à me crever.

- A chaque mission tu dis la même chose, lui fit remarquer son ami.

- T'as toujours réponse à tout, ça y'est tu commences à m'crever toi aussi, lâcha-t-il avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Si même parler te fatigue... Tu finiras comme un bon à rien si tu continues comme ça. Ta mère sait s'y prendre avec toi elle au moins.

- Par pitié ne me parle pas de cette mère excessivement tyrannique !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu là ? déclara Choji en ouvrant un autre paquet de chips.

- Non, bien au contraire...

Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater d'un grand rire sonore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Néji, lui, se promenait tranquillement en ville sans penser à quoique ce soit de particulier. Cela faisait déjà une petite heure qu'il était à la recherche d'informations qui pourraient s'avérer intéressantes, mais toujours rien. Apparemment les gens d'ici n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'Orochimaru et de ses sbires, c'en était incroyable. Le jeune Hyuuga aperçut une femme ninja un peu plus loin et se dirigea vers elle. Autant l'interroger puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux rouges.

- Hé mais vous êtes...?

- Néji ? Quelle bonne surprise de te trouver ici, déclara la jeune femme.

- Kurenai-san, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Je suis en mission, répondit-elle. Je dois me rendre à Ame, mais j'ai décidé de me reposer un peu ici avant.

- Hé bien, je ne pensais vraiment pas tomber sur vous. Asuma-san n'est pas avec vous ?

- Non, il est chargé d'une toute autre mission de rang A. Nous sommes vraiment débordés en ce moment et vous ça avance ? D'après Tsunade-sama vous êtiez à la recherche de Sasuke, non ?

- En effet, nous avons une piste, mais nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien.

- Je vois. Je t'offre quelque chose à manger ? Je meurs de faim ! lâcha Kurenai.

- Hé bien, ce ne serait pas de refus.

- Dans ce cas suis-moi, je connais un super restaurant dans le coin ! s'exclama la jounin.

Elle le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans une autre rue avant de stopper devant un petit restaurant. Ils pénétrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur alors que Kurenai faisait signe à un serveur de s'approcher. Elle lui murmura rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille. Le serveur acquiesça avant de disparaître en cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

- Oh, rien de bien intérressant, assura Kurenai."

Néji ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akami était toujours contre le torse de son meilleur ami, ne voulant plus qu'il la lâche. Elle semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à la fois heureuse de le retrouver et triste qu'il ne lui ait pas donné de signes de vie plus tôt. De nouvelles images du passé l'assaillirent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire contre elles.

**A suivre...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bon, me revoici me revoilà pour vous mettre le chapitre 15 écrit depuis un moment déjà lui aussi. Soudai-sama, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu avais marqué Mary Sue alors si tu pouvais m'expliquer... lol Ah, ma petite Princesse d'Argent, contente de voir que tu continues à suivre mes fics, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tous les autres qui lisent ma fiction, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton violet au bas de vos écrans pour me laisser une review, d'accord ? Même si c'est négatif, j'accepte les critiques pour pouvoir m'améliorer, cela dit, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : **_Trahison_

**Flash-back, suite (5 ans plus tôt)**

_" Vous pensez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda Hikaru à l'adresse de ses deux équipiers._

_- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix pour le moment, répondit simplement Akami._

_- Et toi Itachi ? T'en penses quoi de notre charmante hôte ?_

_L'Uchiwa qui avait jusque là prit un air pensif, leva ses yeux noirs et rencontra les yeux bleu-vert de son équipier. Hikaru ne cilla pas un seul instant, attendant patiemment une réponse de la part de leur leader._

_- Elle ne m'a pas l'air hostile, je pense que nous pouvons lui accorder momentanément l'office du doute, mais elle reste tout de même sur la liste de nos suspects, répondit-il._

_- Il ne nous reste plus que trois jours, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour agir, fit remarquer la jeune fille brune en s'allongeant de tout son long sur son futon._

_- Nous allons voir le Raikage dès demain matin pour essayer de régler cette affaire, mais si jamais il maintient l'exécution d'Ichigo nous devrons certainement passer à la force. Bien sûr nous n'allons pas prendre le bâtiment du Raikage d'assaut, mais il nous faudra pénétrer à l'intérieur, trouver les geôles et libérer le prisonnier. Le plus difficile sera de ne pas se faire prendre, de plus si nous y parvenons il nous faudra encore retrouver le véritable coupable et l'arrêter, récapitula Hikaru. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi le Sandaime disait que ce serait une mission assez délicate._

_- Oui, approuva Akami. La moindre erreur de notre part et c'est la mort assurée de notre prisonnier._

_- La vie d'un ninja de Konoha est entre nos mains._

_- Vous êtes d'une sensibilité... C'est pathétique, nota l'Uchiwa._

_Hikaru lui jeta un regard meurtrier alors qu'Akami se contentait simplement de froncer les sourcils._

_- Si une personne qui était vraiment chère à tes yeux mourrait... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais Itachi ? interrogea calmement la kunoichi comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps._

_- Où veux-tu en venir ?_

_- Je voulais simplement m'assurer que..._

_Elle s'interrompit un moment, puis détourna légèrement la tête vers son leader, un pâle sourire aux lèvres._

_- ... tu avais encore un coeur malgré tout._

_Cette nouvelle fit un drôle d'effet sur l'Uchiwa qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Cette fille était vraiment étrange, de plus ses questions étaient assez pertinentes. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, cette jeune fille commençait sérieusement à l'intéresser. Quelquechose en elle commençait à lui plaire, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Hikaru se contenta de lancer un léger regard en biais à sa meilleure amie. Akami pouvait vraiment avoir un comportement très étrange parfois._

_- Alors ? insista-t-elle._

_- Je ne sais pas, finit par répondre l'Uchiwa._

_- Je me doutais que tu allais sortir quelquechose dans ce genre là._

_Elle se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami._

_- Et toi Hikaru ? Comment réagirais-tu ?_

_- J'essaierais sûrement de rester en vie pour elle, pour ne pas qu'il ou elle soit mort(e) en vain. Oui, je crois que j'honorerais sa mémoire, répondit-il._

_- Je vois._

_La jeune fille aux yeux de jade n'ajouta rien de plus et sombra au bout d'une heure ou deux dans les bras de Morphée._

_-------------------------_

_- Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? les questionna Yasu en mangeant une pomme._

_- Bof, grommela le jeune blond._

_- Bonne nouvelle ! Le Raikage va vous recevoir dès ce matin comme je vous l'avais promis, les informa-t-elle avec un léger sourire._

_- Au fait Yasu, physiquement il est comment votre Raikage ? l'interrogea Akami._

_- Bah tu verras bien par toi-même, répondit simplement l'adolescente. Surtout n'oubliez pas de vous prosterner à genoux quand vous le verrez, le Raikage est très à cheval sur les règles de l' " éthique "._

_Akami perçut un ton amer lorsqu'elle eût prononcé le dernier mot, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'approuver en silence. Les quatres ninjas arrivèrent finalement devant le bâtiment dans lequel logeait le Raikage. Katsuo vint immédiatement à leur rencontre._

_- Yasu, encore toi ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas revenir ici ? grogna celui-ci._

_- Le Raikage veut bien recevoir les ninjas de Konoha, déclara-t-elle calmement._

_- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde alors ordonne aux autres de nous ouvrir les portes immédiatement, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire._

_- Fais pas de conneries Yasu, tu sais ce qui arriveras si jamais tu tiens tête au Raikage, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ferme la Katsuo et dépêche-toi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé !_

_Katsuo poussa un grognement avant d'ordonner aux autres gardes de faction d'ouvrir les grandes portes du bâtiment. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent lentement dans un lourd fracas métallique, révélant ainsi un immense couloir lugubre seulement éclairé par quelques bougies ici et là. La jeune fille aux yeux d'or s'avança légèrement avant d'inciter ceux qui l'accompagnaient à la suivre. Les trois jeunes gens ne se firent pas prier et ils pénétrèrent tous quatre dans la forteresse. Chacun de leurs pas résonnait avec force sur le dallage de pierres, et Hikaru et Akami sentirent un profond sentiment d'angoisse et d'oppressement les envahir. Akami n'aimait pas vraiment cet endroit, c'était trop noir, trop sombre, trop triste. Hikaru semblait du même avis qu'elle même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment, quant à Itachi l'atmosphère environnante ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Akami jeta un cou d'oeil en biais à Yasu, aucun sentiment n'obscurcissait ses traits, elle semblait calme et sereine. Yasu stoppa soudainement son avancée et se tourna vers une immense porte décorée des armoiries de Kumo. Une grimace de dégoût déforma momentanément ses traits alors qu'elle poussait la porte de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec lenteur. La jeune fille aux yeux d'or s'adossa alors à un mur et d'un signe de main, encouragea les trois ninjas de Konoha à pénétrer à l'intérieur._

_- Tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna Akami._

_- Non, je vous attendrai ici, assura Yasu._

_Itachi lança un regard perçant à leur hôte avant d'entrer le premier à l'intérieur de la salle. Il fut nettement surpris en découvrant que les appartements du Raikage étaient richement décorés. Tout ce qui constituait la pièce était composé d'or, d'argent, de bronze ou de pierres précieuses. Même les murs avaient été taillés dans de l'or ! Akami et Hikaru pénètrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce et furent tout aussi surpris que l'Uchiwa en apercevant le décor. Un peu plus loin, assis tranquillement sur un trône de velours rouge incrusté de pierres précieuses, se tenait le Raikage. Les trois ninjas s'approchèrent et ils purent enfin distinguer la silhouette de celui-ci. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine si on en jugeait ses traits. Ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur d'ambre et ses cheveux bruns mi-longs étaient légèrement en désordre. Une longue balafre barrait son oeil droit et son nez semblait légèrement tordu. Il portait des habits nobles aux armoiries de Kumo. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur Akami et un sourire prédateur se forma sur ses lèvres._

_- Tiens donc, les ninjas de Konoha..._

_Les trois jeunes gens, se rappelant des paroles de Yasu, se prosternèrent rapidement devant le Raikage._

_- Vous pouvez vous relever. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous amène ici, dans mon village._

_Les trois comparses reprirent appui sur leurs jambes et ce fut Akami qui fut désignée pour expliquer la situation au dirigeant de Kumo. A la fin de son récit, le Raikage ne souriait déjà plus. Le sourire prédateur avait laissé place à un regard mauvais._

_- Et vous voulez que je libère ce Shun Ichigo ?_

_- Oui, approuva la kunoichi._

_Le Raikage éclata d'un grand rire sonore alors que son visage laissait peu à peu place à la démence._

_- Il mourra comme ça a été prévu qu'il soit coupable ou non ! Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! s'écria-t-il. Maintenant sortez avant que je ne vous fasse exécuter pour votre insolence !_

_- Mais... protesta Akami._

_- SORTEZ !_

_Les trois ninjas de Konoha ne s'attardèrent pas davantage et rejoignirent Yasu dans le couloir._

_- Il est effrayant n'est-ce pas ? les questionna-t-elle. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas voulu revenir sur sa décision ?_

_- Non, en effet, déclara le jeune blond._

_- Qu'allez-vous faire dans ce cas ?_

_- Passer au plan B, répondit simplement Akami._

_- Si vous tentez de le libérer vous ne ressortirez pas d'ici vivant, les geôles sont extrêmement bien surveillées, assura leur hôte en se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie._

_- Peu importe, il ne faut pas sous-estimer les ninjas de Konoha, lâcha Hikaru en serrant le poing._

_-------------------------_

_La nuit était à présent tombée depuis peu sur le village caché de Kumo, tous dormaient d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. Cette nuit-là le sommeil d'Akami fut plus agité qu'à l'accoutumée et des perles de sueur commencèrent peu à peu à recouvrir son front. Itachi qui n'avait toujours pas fermé l'oeil détourna le regard vers la kunoichi. A en juger par son sommeil agité, son équipière devait sûrement être en train de cauchemarder. Il hésita cependant à la réveiller. Dans le doute il resta allongé dos au futon alors que la kunoichi ouvrait brusquement les yeux et se redressait tout aussi brutalement, le souffle court. Elle laissa voguer son regard à gauche, puis à droite comme si elle avait perdu tous ses repères, avant de se mettre à trembler comme une feuille, les genoux repliés contre elle. L'Uchiwa, en la voyant ainsi, fut légèrement décontenancé. Etait-ce leur Akami ? Celle qui aimait sourire et lui rabattre le clapet quand elle en avait l'occasion ? En ce moment-même elle paraissait plus fragile qu'autre chose. Etrangement la voir comme ça lui faisait mal au coeur. Abandonnant la douceur de son futon, Itachi se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le lit de sa camarade et posa une main sur sa joue, cherchant son regard fuyant._

_- Hé ! Akami ? Est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Je..._

_Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et recula précipitemment en s'apercevant que ce n'était autre qu'Itachi._

_- Ne me touche pas, murmura-t-elle. Laisse-moi tranquille._

_L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait tout à coup ?_

_- Il les a tué... Il les a tous tué, pleura-t-elle en regardant ses mains comme si elles étaient pleines de sang._

_Itachi la regarda perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ?_

_- Du sang... Tout ce sang... Pourquoi les a t-il tué ?_

_- Akami, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? l'interrogea l'Uchiwa._

_- Yuko, c'est lui qui a décimé tout mon clan mise à part ma famille. Nous avons du nous réfugier à Konoha, voilà pourquoi nous avons quitté notre village. Il a tout détruit et c'est à cause de lui que cette malédiction pèse sur mes épaules ! s'écria Akami._

_Mais la jeune fille sembla reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et posa sa main droite sur ses lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle venait de raconter une partie de sa vie à un Uchiwa. Et s'il rapportait toutes ces informations à son clan ( au clan Uchiwa, je précise.) ? La kunoichi fut prise d'immenses doutes et porta son regard sur Itachi qui semblait surpris de la révélation de la kunoichi._

_- Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je tue mon clan ? Tu ne veux pas voir de nouveaux massacres..., déclara l'Uchiwa d'un ton neutre._

_- Ecoute Itachi, j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, s'il te plaît. N'en parle pas à Hikaru._

_- Je suis désolé Akami, mais..._

_Elle vit le visage de son meilleur ami se tourner vers elle._

_- ... j'ai tout entendu._

_La jeune fille au yeux de jade baissa les yeux au sol._

_- Tu dois me haïr maintenant, je n'ai même pas été capable de protéger ceux qui composaient mon clan, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton amer._

_- C'est du passé tout ça Akami, pour l'instant c'est le présent qui compte. Nous devrions d'ailleurs nous préparer, le mieux serait de frapper cette nuit, déclara simplement le blond en se dégageant de ses draps._

_- Tu ne me détestes pas ? s'étonna la jeune fille aux yeux de jade._

_- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es et resteras ma meilleure quoiqu'il arrive ! assura Hikaru avec un grand sourire._

_Akami sourit à son tour. Finalement elle avait de la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami tel que lui._

_-------------------------_

_- Bon, j'entre en premier, je vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de gardes et je vous fait signe d'entrer c'est ça ? interrogea Hikaru en restant caché derrière un gros rocher._

_- T'as tout compris et surtout essaie d'être discret, recommanda Akami en s'armant de son katana._

_- La mission sauvetage va pouvoir débuter dans ce cas, lâcha le jeune blond._

_- Fais attention, je doute que les gardes soient endormis._

_- Tout va bien se passer, assura son ami. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

_Finalement le jeune Tamiya s'arma d'un kunai et se précipita vers les grandes portes d'entrée qui pour une fois étaient ouvertes. Il entendit des gardes lui hurler de s'arrêter. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il lançait un kunai qui alla s'incruster dans le coeur d'un des gardes ninjas de Kumo. Un autre homme fit cependant son apparition derrière Hikaru et tenta de lui asséner un coup dans la nuque, mais le jeune homme blond ne fut pas dupe très longtemps et fit rapidement volte face avant de trancher la carotide de l'ennemi à l'aide d'un autre kunai. A présent les gardes n'étaient plus que deux, visiblement Katsuo n'était pas ici, mais Hikaru ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment et donna un coup de pied à un des gardes qui s'élançait sur lui, avant de terminer le travail en se débarrassant du dernier adversaire d'un puissant coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Il se frotta alors les mains l'une contre l'autre, visiblement satisfait de son travail. Il fit un signe de la main à ses équipiers qui le rejoignirent sans plus tarder._

_- Bien joué, le félicita Akami. Maintenant entrons, il faut trouver les geôles et..._

_- Vous n'irez nulle part, lâcha une voix féminine derrière eux._

_Les trois ninjas de Konoha se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en apercevant Yasu, un katana en main, en train de les menacer. Hikaru et Akami semblaient incrédules et ne comprenaient absolument rien à la situation. Quant à Itachi, il commençait peu à peu à remettre les morceaux du puzzle en place._

_- Yasu ? s'étonna Akami. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Mon devoir de ninja de Kumo et les ordres du Raikage sont formels. Je dois vous empêcher de libérer ce prisonnier._

_- Mais je croyais que tu détestais le Raikage ! protesta vivement la kunoichi._

_- Et tu m'as réellement cru ? Les ninjas d'ici sont entrainés pour servir le Raikage et pour ça nous avons recours à tout, même à la trahison et à la ruse. Alors maintenant vous allez gentiment vous rendre ou alors je devrais user de la force._

_- Elle nous a trahi, murmura Akami. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle aurait été capable de faire une chose pareille..._

_- Partez devant ! ordonna l'Uchiwa en s'avançant vers Yasu. Je vais me charger d'elle._

_- Mais... rétorqua Hikaru._

_Son leader lui lança un regard de tueur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds déglutit avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La jeune fille aux yeux de jade hésita cependant à faire de même malgré le regard insistant d'Itachi posé sur elle._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le rejoindre ? la questionna Itachi, agacé._

_Alors qu'il disait cela, Katsuo fit son apparition aux côtés de Yasu et un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres._

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se sentir trahis comme ça ? demanda-t-il._

_- Je vais te donner un coup de main, Hikaru n'a pas besoin de moi, déclara Akami en prenant place aux côtés de l'Uchiwa._

_Celui-ci ne rétorqua rien et la laissa faire. Sans plus tarder il enclencha son sharingan prêt à en découdre avec son adversaire._

_- Je te laisse Katsuo, je m'occupe de Yasu, l'informa Itachi._

_- D'accord. C'est parti !_

_-------------------------_

_Hikaru courait à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs sombres de la demeure du Raikage. Finalement il tomba nez à nez avec un vieil escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Le garçon se saisit rapidement d'une bougie accrochée au mur et se risqua sur la première marche. Celle-ci s'enfonça légèrement dans le sol et une pluie de shurikens manqua de peu de lui trancher la tête. Hikaru soupira de soulagement, heureusement qu'il ne manquait pas de réflexes. Une seconde de plus et il était mort._

_- Ben dis donc, si à chaque marche il y a un piège qui s'enclenche je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge._

_Prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa un pied sur la deuxième marche, aucun mécanisme ne sembla se mettre en marche. Il posa alors son autre pied sur la marche et il entendit un léger déclic._

_- J'aime pas ça..._

_Alors qu'il disait cela, une explosion manqua de peu de le blesser gravement. Le jeune homme jeta un oeil sur la marche sur laquelle il reposait et aperçut les restes d'un parchemin explosif. Il déglutit péniblement avant de sourire ironiquement._

_- Alors là c'est sûr, les ninjas de Kumo sont vraiment cinglés._

_-------------------------_

_Kastuo et Akami étaient tous deux en train de s'affronter du regard. Aucun des deux opposants n'amorçaient le moindre mouvement, attendant que l'adversaire fasse le premier pas. Finalement lassée, Akami se mit à composer rapidement des signes._

_- Futon ! Les lames acérées !_

_Le vent se fit aussitôt coupant, mais Katsuo qui avait prévu le coup, avait au dernier moment utilisé un sort de Doton. Un mur de terre avait donc surgi du sol, le protégeant de l'attaque de la kunoichi. L'homme se mit alors à composer des signes rapidement et une lame de foudre fonça à toute vitesse sur Akami qui parvint à l'éviter en bondissant dans les airs. Elle profita de son angle de vision pour lancer un sort de Katon qui manqua sa cible de plusieurs centimètres, mais elle parvint tout de même à détruire le mur dressé par son adversaire._

_- Tu te débrouilles bien, dut admettre Katsuo._

_- Je ne suis pas anbu pour rien, déclara Akami, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres._

_L'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire davantage et s'élança sur elle. Un coup de poing fusa en direction de l'estomac d'Akami qui parvint à esquiver le coup en se dérobant au dernier moment pour apparaître derrière son ennemi. Elle profita du moment de surprise pour asséner un coup latéral à son adversaire. Celui-ci encaissa cependant le choc et se retourna, donnant un puissant coup de poing à la jeune fille qui alla percuter le sol._

_- Je l'ai sous-estimé, songea-t-elle en se relevant._

_Katsuo s'élança de nouveau vers Akami, prêt à lui donner un nouveau coup de poing. Mais la jeune fille ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et disparut de nouveau avant de réapparaître derrière son adversaire. L'homme eût un sourire en voyant que la kunoichi allait lui infliger le même coup que précédemment. Cependant, il se baissa au dernier instant et parvint à saisir le bras de l'anbu qu'il commença à serrer de plus en plus fort, presque jusqu'à lui broyer les os. Akami serra les dents de douleur, il fallait qu'elle se dégage de l'emprise de cet homme si elle voulait pouvoir composer de nouveau des signes. Elle jeta un oeil à son bras libre et opta finalement pour un puissant coup de pied qui alla heurter avec violence l'estomac de son ennemi._

_-------------------------_

_- Je suis honorée. Avoir comme adversaire Itachi Uchiwa, cela n'est pas donné à tout le monde, déclara ironiquement Yasu._

_- Bats-toi au lieu de parler, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter._

_Yasu ne se fit pas prier et s'élança sur son adversaire, katana en avant. Itachi contra aisément le coup à l'aide d'un kunai et riposta en donnant un puissant de poing dans l'estomac de la kunoichi qui lui faisait face. Mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait et parvint à contrer le coup en plaçant la lame de son katana à l'horizontale. Un léger sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du jeune Uchiwa alors qu'il décochait un coup de pied à la jeune fille qui cette fois-ci ne vit pas le coup venir et fut propulsée un peu plus loin. Yasu se réceptionna agilement sur le sol avant de mettre son katana de côté pour pouvoir composer des signes._

_- Raiton ! Pluie d'éclairs !_

_Des éclairs se mirent peu à peu à tomber sur l'aire de combat, mais Itachi prévoyait chaque impact à l'aide de son sharingan, et profitant d'une faille, il se précipita vers la ninja adverse et réussit à la blesser à l'épaule. Yasu écarquilla les yeux de surprise tout en posant sa main gauche sur son épaule blessée. Comment ce garçon avait-il pu prévoir le point d'impact de chaque éclair ?_

_- Ca doit être grâce à son sharingan, songea-t-elle en composant rapidement d'autres signes._

_- Aucune de tes attaques ne parviendra à me toucher, assura-t-il._

_- Raiton ! Bouclier !_

_Un bouclier électrique se forma immédiatement autour de la jeune fille, la protégeant ainsi de la moindre attaque._

_- Un bouclier ? C'est ingénieux, mais insuffisant, je vais t'en débarrasser vite fait ! s'exclama Itachi._

_L'Uchiwa se mit à faire des signes à toute vitesse que Yasu ne parvint même pas à suivre, finalement il conclut son enchaînement par le signe du tigre._

_- Katon ! La flamme du dragon !_

_Un immense dragon prit peu à peu forme dans les airs, fixant d'un air menaçant Yasu avant de souffler un puissant jet de flammes qui eût vite fait d'avoir raison du bouclier électrique._

_- C'est la fin. La mort t'attend au tournant, lâcha calmement Itachi en plaquant tranquillement un kunai contre sa gorge._

_- Et tu vas être capable de me tuer ?_

_- Evidemment. Les ennemis doivent être neutralisés, peu importe la manière et si pour ça je dois t'ôter la vie alors je le ferai sans problèmes._

_- Tu m'as l'air d'être bien froid Uchiwa, nota Yasu avec un pâle sourire. Tu devrais la laisser réchauffer ton coeur._

_- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_Il accentua légèrement la pression de son arme contre la gorge de son adversaire._

_- Tu finiras bien par le vivre toi aussi : l'amour. Cependant, je ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour le connaître moi aussi. Au moins j'ai accompli mon destin, j'aurai protégé le Raikage jusqu'au bout même si au fond je le haissais vraiment. Sauvez Shun Ichigo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il ne mérite pas de mourir."_

_Puis plus rien, le noir, le sang, un cadavre, une nouvelle victime..._

**A suivre...**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Désolée pour le retard, enfin il faut dire aussi que je n'ai pas un temps libre illimité malheureusement. Mais passons... Je vous offre pour votre plaisir j'espère, le chapitre 16 de cette fanfiction. Concernant mes deux autres fictions Un avenir incertain et Sur les traces de Neji Hyuga, je pense les poursuivre durant les vacances de Paques si j'ai un peu de temps parce que j'aimerais utiliser les moments de libre que j'ai pour poursuivre ma fiction Fire Emblem et ma propre histoire que j'écris. Comme vous le voyez, niveau écrits j'ai un planning chargé. XD Donc je m'excuse d'avance auprès des lecteurs qui suivent mes autres fics, je fais ce que je peux (ça serait tellement bien de pouvoir se dédoubler, ça faciliterait les choses XD). Sinon, je remercie ma plus fidèle lectrice Princesse d'Argent pour sa review. Je t'adore ma Tite Princesse ! Mais ça n'empêche pas les autres qui suivent cette fic de laisser une petite review. Voilà, je crois avoir tout dit ! XD Ah oui, concernant ma fic Beyblade, je pense la poursuivre dès que possible pour ceux que ça intéresse. Concernant les autres écrits que je n'ai pas cité, je les laisse un peu de côté pour l'instant. Bon allez, j'arrête de blablater pour rien et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : **_Sur la piste d'un tueur_

Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent légèrement sur le t-shirt de son meilleur ami soi-disant disparu alors que les images du passé continuaient à l'assaillir sans lui laisser aucun répit.

**Suite du Flash-Back ( 5 ans plus tôt )**

_Hikaru était quasiment arrivé au bas des marches, plus que quelques unes à descendre et il pourrait sûrement délivrer le prisonnier originaire de Konoha. Prudent, il jugea tout de même bon de faire appel à ses scalpels de chakra au cas où. Puis, retenant sa respiration, il posa un pied sur la marche suivante. Rien ne se produisit, il continua donc sa progression avant de sentir son pied s'enfoncer sur la dernière marche. Un petit déclic se fit entendre et des vingtaines de kunais et de shurikens foncèrent sur le jeune homme qui les dévia à l'aide de ses scalpels de chakra. Alors qu'il croyait que plus rien d'autre ne se produirait, une note explosive manqua de peu de lui exploser à la figure. Une immense enclume manqua ensuite de s'écraser sur Hikaru qui parvint au dernier moment à l'éviter en faisant un bref écart. Le jeune blond poussa un profond soupir avant de finalement atterrir sur un dallage irrégulier et rocheux. Il jeta un oeil devant lui. Il se trouvait présentement devant un long couloir humide seulement éclairé par quelques torches et quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient doucement au sol, formant des petites flaques. C'était un endroit assez lugubre. Toujours ses scalpels de chakra actifs, Hikaru se mit à avancer dans le long couloir tout en jetant un oeil en arrière de temps en temps pour voir si personne ne le suivait. Puis, voyant qu'il semblait seul, il arriva finalement au bout du couloir et tourna à droite. Le jeune homme déboucha alors dans la salle des geôles. Il y faisait très sombre et seule une bougie unique éclairait faiblement tout l'endroit. Hikaru fit finalement disparaître ses scalpels de chakra et s'approcha d'une des geôles. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le glaça d'effroi ! Une jeune fille de son âge était recroquevillée dans un coin de la cellule et tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle semblait à première vue frêle et fragile et on semblait l'avoir torturée durant de longues heures. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient sales et retombaient mollement sur ses épaules, elle gardait obstinément le visage baissé et tout contre ses genoux pour ne pas qu'on la voit ou qu'on la prenne en pitié. Hikaru posa ses mains sur les barreaux froids de la prison avant d'inspecter le cadenas. Il ne paraissait pas être si solide que ça alors pourquoi cette jeune fille ne s'était-elle pas enfuie ? Elle aurait pu facilement liquider ce cadenas à l'aide de son chakra à moins que les murs qui composaient la cellule absorbent le chakra. Dans ce cas-là, aucune échappatoire n'était possible._

_" Mademoiselle ? l'appela doucement le jeune homme._

_Celle-ci ne répondit rien et ne daigna même pas lever la tête vers lui, elle semblait vide et distante, comme si le monde qui l'entourait lui était parfaitement indifférent. Hikaru haussa les épaules et fit rapidement exploser le pauvre cadenas à l'aide de son chakra, puis pénétra dans la cellule tout en s'assurant auparavant qu'aucun garde ne traînait dans les couloirs. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'accroupit alors devant l'inconnue et essaya de lui relever le visage, mais celle-ci le repoussa à l'aide de son bras._

_- Fichez-moi la paix, laissez-moi tranquille, murmura-t-elle._

_- Qui es-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il._

_- Je ne vous dirai rien, inutile d'insister, répondit-elle._

_- Je ne suis pas sous les ordres du Raikage, lui fit savoir Hikaru._

_- Comment ça ? Personne ne peut venir ici à part les hommes du Raikage._

_La jeune fille finit par lever la tête et son regard noisette croisa immédiatement celui profond du garçon. Hikaru se mit à rougir, sentir ces yeux fixés sur lui le rendaient mal à l'aise. Il l'examina cependant plus en détail, son visage émacié présentait de nombreuses égratignures et ses yeux étaient cernés, montrant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis un certain temps. Ses joues semblaient creuses et l'air qu'elle arborait en ce moment-même lui faisait mal au coeur._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? le questionna durement la jeune fille en ne le lâchant pas du regard._

_- Je m'appelle Hikaru et je suis un ninja de Konoha, je suis ici pour libérer Shun Ichigo._

_- Shun n'est pas ici, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est le jour ou des gardes l'ont emmené en salle de tortures, l'informa l'inconnue sur un ton glacial._

_Le ton prit par l'adolescente surprit le ninja, mais il reprit vite contenance alors que l'inconnue commençait peu à peu à se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient beaucoup et son haut avait été déchiré par endroit, laissant apparaître de nombreuses entailles, certaines assez profondes. La jeune fille manqua à un moment de s'écrouler à nouveau sur le sol, mais Hikaru la retint de justesse. L'adolescente le repoussa aussitôt._

_- Ne me touche pas, je ne t'ai rien demandé !_

_- C'est bon calme toi, je voulais juste t'aider, rétorqua Hikaru._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne !_

_Et sans aide elle parvint finalement à se tenir tant bien que mal debout. Elle sortit alors de la cellule avant de se retourner vers Hikaru qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce._

_- Bon alors tu viens ? J'ai pas toute la journée, grommela-t-elle en posant une main sur une des entailles qui avait commencé à saigner._

_- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide... ironisa-t-il en la rejoignant._

_- Oui, mais toi tu auras besoin de la mienne si tu veux retrouver Shun. Au fait, moi c'est Emi._

_- " Beauté bénie", traduit-il. C'est joli._

_Emi se sentit légèrement rougir face au compliment, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement et attrapa Hikaru par le bras, l'emmenant dans un autre couloir que le jeune homme n'avait pas vu auparavant. C'était un long couloir entièrement plongé dans le noir et Hikaru n'y voyait rien, cependant la jeune fille continuait à le tirer par le bras pour l'encourager à la suivre. On aurait dit que le noir ne la dérangeait nullement. Les deux jeunes gens débouchèrent finalement dans une pièce assez spacieuse dans laquelle se trouvaient de nombreuses machines de torture comme des tables métalliques munies de chaînes ou encore des katanas ou autres armes du même genre à la lame particulièrement effilée. Hikaru et Emi entendirent alors un hurlement provenant du fond de la salle, ils se précipitèrent vers celle-ci et aperçurent un bourreau en train de torturer un homme blond aux yeux noirs à l'aide d'un poignard. Hikaru réagit au quart de tour et brisa d'un coup sec la nuque du bourreau alors qu'Emi se hâtait de défaire les chaînes de la victime. Celle-ci se massa rapidement les poignets avant de grimacer en posant la main sur une plaie béante barrant son torse._

_- Mais, qui êtes-vous ? s'étonna-t-il._

_- Je suis Emi et voici Hikaru, c'est un ninja de Konoha qui a eu pour mission de vous sauver d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit l'adolescente._

_- En effet, maintenant Shun si vous vouliez bien relever un peu votre t-shirt que je puisse soigner cette plaie... déclara simplement Hikaru en se dirigeant vers Ichigo._

_- Tu sais soigner alors que tu ne dois avoir que douze ans tout au plus ? s'étonna Shun._

_- L'âge ne compte pas lorsqu'on est un ninja, répondit simplement le jeune Tamiya._

_Sans dire un mot de plus, Hikaru s'avança vers le ninja de Konoha et soigna rapidement la blessure à l'aide de son chakra avant de faire de même avec Emi qui fut quelque peu réticente au début._

_- Bon, allons-y ! décréta Hikaru._

_Il se mit alors à courir, bientôt suivit des deux autres, qui bien qu'affaiblis, parvinrent tout de même à le suivre à travers le dédale des couloirs._

_-------------------------_

_Itachi venait de conclure son combat et le corps ensanglanté et sans vie de Yasu reposait sur le sol. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais fixa longuement le cadavre sans émotion particulière avant de daigner tourner les yeux vers son équipière. Celle-ci se trouvait encore aux prises avec Katsuo. Ce dernier fonça droit sur Akami qui esquiva en bondissant dans les airs avec la grâce d'un félin avant d'atterrir souplement sur les épaules de son adversaire. Et dans une mine assez neutre, la kunoichi brisa enfin d'un coup sec la nuque de son ennemi qui s'affaissa lourdement au sol._

_- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle._

_Ses mèches brunes se mirent à virevolter à cause du vent alors qu'elle détournait la tête vers Itachi. Il avait l'air de se porter bien, pas une seule blessure n'apparaissait sur son visage ou sur ses membres. Il n'y avait pas à s'étonner de la part d'un génie. Akami prit la parole :_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

_- On attend Hikaru._

_- Et pour les corps ? continua la konoichi aux yeux verts._

_- Laissons-les là, répondit-il simplement en allant s'adosser à un des murs de la forteresse._

_Akami soupira et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le corps immobile de Yasu. Elle s'accroupit et caressa doucement la joue de la défunte d'un air désolé. Pourquoi les avait-elle trahi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu en arriver là ? Akami poussa de nouveau un profond soupir avant de clore les paupières de Yasu. Elle se releva et rejoignit Itachi sans un mot. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Hikaru pour sortir en vitesse de la forteresse accompagné de Shun et Emi. Celui-ci stoppa d'ailleurs sa course en apercevant ses deux coéquipiers et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, fatigué d'avoir autant couru. Il haleta un peu et déclara d'un ton neutre :_

_- Mission réussie, sauvetage de Shun Ichigo réussi._

_Akami eût un petit sourire en voyant la mine épuisée de son meilleur ami, mais son regard se porta alors aussitôt sur la fille blonde. Son sourire disparut et elle se mit en position de combat._

_- Qui est cette fille Hikaru ? l'interrogea Akami en toisant Emi avec méfiance._

_- C'était aussi une prisonnière, elle m'a aidé à trouver Shun alors ne va pas l'attaquer, s'il te plaît._

_- Une prisonnière ? s'étonna Akami en abandonnant sa position de combat._

_- Peu importe, les coupa Itachi. Nous ne devons pas traîner ici, l'alerte sera bientôt donnée._

_- Mais, et la mission de l'Hokage ? protesta Hikaru._

_- Ca ne sert plus à rien de la terminer, les gens de ce pays se fichent royalement de savoir qui est le coupable et qui a occasionné cette tentative d'assassinat. Laissons-les se débrouiller et retournons à Konoha, répondit l'Uchiwa._

_- J'avoue que pour une fois il n'a pas tort, admit Akami._

_- Bien, dans ce cas mettons-nous immédiatement en route, il faut traverser les portes du village avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée, lâcha Hikaru. Emi, Shun, vous allez être capables de courir ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, lâchèrent les deux ex-prisonniers._

**( Fin du Flash-Back )**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le fil des pensées d'Akami cessa soudainement lorsqu'Hikaru la libéra de son étreinte et se recoiffa de son chapeau noir qui cachait son visage. Son amie lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Personne ne doit connaître ma véritable identité, c'est entre toi et moi d'accord ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Hikaru... l'interrompit-elle en baissant les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu...

Mais, elle ne put en dire davantage qu'un kunai les frôla de près et vint s'encastrer dans un tronc d'arbre. Le ninja blond se retourna rapidement pour essayer de voir qui venait de les prendre pour cibles, mais l'auteur de l'attaque avait déjà disparu. Il échangea un regard avec Akami qui paraissait tout aussi surprise que lui. Elle s'empara du kunai et l'examina sous tous les angles, mais l'arme ne possédait pas d'anomalies particulières.

- C'est étrange... Qui a bien pu vouloir s'en prendre à nous ? s'étonna Akami en plaçant le kunai dans sa sacoche d'armes.

- Mieux vaut rester prudent, reste ici, je reviens.

- Pas question ! Pourquoi es-tu si secret ? Où vas-tu encore ? s'emporta la jeune fille.

- Akami, si je suis secret avec toi c'est pour ta propre sécurité, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien pour le moment et les autres non plus. Alors sois gentille et reste tranquillement ici, les autres ne devraient plus tarder, déclara-t-il en disparaissant rapidement de la vue de la kunoichi.

La jeune fille le regarda partir encore une fois et leva les yeux vers le ciel, cherchant ainsi les réponses à toutes ses questions dans la voûte céleste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enfin elles étaient arrivées à destination au plus grand soulagement de la kunoichi blonde. Elles avaient dû traverser un labyrinthe d'arbres et de sentiers, franchir le désert brûlant et lutter contre la soif. Mais, elles y étaient enfin parvenues, elles avaient vaincu les éléments de la nature un par un et elles avaient triomphé.

- On a réussi ! s'exclama joyeusement Ino.

En effet, nos trois kunoichis se trouvaient en ce moment-même devant les hautes portes métalliques du village caché de l'Herbe. Un ninja de faction vint d'ailleurs à leur rencontre, les salua briévement, avant de leur demander la raison de leur présence ici.

- Nous sommes les ninjas de Konoha envoyés pour vous débarrasser de cet homme : Taku Hikamura, l'informa Tenten.

- Ah, content de vous voir enfin, le chef de notre village vous attend dans sa demeure tout au nord de notre village caché, veuillez entrer et veillez à ne pas le faire attendre, recommanda le ninja de l'Herbe en ordonnant à d'autres ninjas de Kusagakure d'ouvrir les portes.

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent et les trois jeunes filles pénétrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur du village, admirant la magnifique herbe luxuriante et les jolie dalles qui faisaient office de chemin d'entrée. Elles passèrent toutes trois à côté d'Akami sans faire vraiment attention à elle et continuèrent tranquillement leur chemin vers le nord, traversant plusieurs rues plus ou moins bondées. Hinata s'arrêta cependant devant une échoppe qui vendait des vêtements, admirant en silence un magnifique kimono bleu avec des fleurs blanches brodées sur les manches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hinata ? l'interrogea Ino en voyant que son amie s'était arrêtée.

- Oh... Heu... Gomen. Je regardais un peu ces vêtements, ce kimono est superbe.

Tenten jeta un oeil au kimono en question et dut finalement avouer que l'étoffe était vraiment splendide et Ino semblait d'ailleurs du même avis. Ino et Tenten échangèrent un regard complice et jetèrent un oeil au prix qui ornait le vêtement. Elles sortirent ensuite toutes deux de quoi payer et donnèrent l'argent à la vendeuse qui leur tendit le kimono. Ino le prit et caressa le tissu du bout des doigts avant de le tendre d'un geste empressé à Hinata.

- Mais Ino, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna la jeune Hyuga.

- Allez, prends-le Hinata, je suis sûre que quand tu l'essaieras il t'ira à ravir, et j'en connais un qui sera littéralement sous le charme, répondit la kunoichi blonde avec un clin d'oeil.

Hinata vira immédiatement au rouge écrevisse avant de s'emparer doucement de l'habit et de le contempler sous toutes les coutures. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce kimono lui irait sûrement à ravir. Elle se prit même à penser que peut-être Naruto... Non, mais à quoi pensait-elle encore ?

- Ino a raison, tu seras merveilleuse là-dedans, tu ne risques pas de laisser les garçons indifférents, appuya Tenten avec un large sourire.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier je...

- Ne nous remercie pas. C'est tout à fait normal, on ne serait jamais parvenues jusqu'à ce village en temps et en heure si tu n'avais pas été là, assura son amie aux cheveux blonds.

La fille aux macarons appuya la réponse de la jeune Yamanaka avec un sourire et Hinata accepta finalement le cadeau offert par ses deux amies. Les trois kunoichis reprirent ensuite la route vers le bâtiment du chef du village tout en saluant quelques passants qui leur faisaient signe.

- Les gens d'ici semblent apprécier les ninjas de Konoha on dirait, nota Ino.

- Restons prudentes, n'oublions pas qu'un dangereux ninja rôde dans les parages, rappela Tenten en jetant un oeil derrière elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous chargeons de ce genre de mission, déclara la jeune fille blonde d'un ton badin.

- Tu ne devrais pas être trop sûre de toi Ino, recommanda Hinata.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien et continua son chemin, les trois amies parvinrent alors devant l'endroit où résidait le chef de Kusagakure. Devant elles se dressait une maison de taille moyenne traditionnelle. Deux ninjas gardaient l'entrée du bâtiment, mais les ninjas de Konoha ne s'en formalisèrent pas et les sentinelles les laissèrent passer sans problèmes. Les trois jeunes filles débouchèrent dans une immense salle aux teintes se rapprochant plus du vert ou du gris. Une longue table de bois avait été placée au centre ainsi que plusieurs chaises en bois d'acacia. Elles purent également remarquer que le chef de ce village devait certainement beaucoup apprécier la nature si on en jugeait les plantes diverses qui trainaient de parts et d'autres de la salle. Les trois kunoichis hésitèrent à prendre place jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine, s'avança vers elles. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été tressés et retombaient dans son dos alors que ses yeux noirs fixaient les trois ninjas de Konoha avec un certain respect. Elle portait un kimono rouge ainsi que des sandales assorties. La femme s'inclina légèrement devant les trois adolescentes.

- Bienvenue à vous ninjas de Konoha, un de nos ninjas nous a prévenu de votre arrivée imminente, nous vous remercions d'être parvenus jusqu'ici aussi rapidement.

Hinata se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant tout ce respect et cette considération. Dans sa famille on la considérait plutôt comme une personne faible indigne de son clan et le mot " respect " n'était pas toujours leur mot d'ordre.

- C'est tout à fait normal heu... mademoiselle... déclara Ino, gênée.

- Appelez-moi simplement Aya.

- D'accord Aya.

- Quand votre chef pourra-t-il nous recevoir ? questionna Tenten en se mettant à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Dans une dizaine de minutes, il doit encore régler quelques petites choses, répondit simplement Aya. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous donc. Avez-vous faim ou soif ?

Les trois filles prirent place à table avant de décliner de la tête l'offre plus qu'alléchante de la jeune femme.

- L'une de vous a déjà vu le chef de ce village ? demanda Ino avec curiosité.

- Ce n'est pas un nouveau ? Il me semble qu'ils ont changé de dirigeant il y a peu, dit Hinata.

- C'est fort possible en effet, déclara songeusement Tenten.

- Dans tous les cas, au moins nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous ennuyer, lâcha Ino en étouffant un baillement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De leur côté Naruto et Kiba avaient finalement ramené l'enfant à sa mère saine et sauve. Celle-ci les gratifia d'ailleurs d'un sourire et leur offrit à chacun une part de gâteau aux pommes. Kiba entama sa part et en donna un peu à son fidèle Akamaru. Naruto engloutit rapidement la sienne et s'adressa à la mère de l'enfant.

- Au fait madame j'aimerais savoir... Votre fille nous a dit qu'un ninja tueur de civils et d'enfants rôdait dans le coin, c'est vrai ?

- Eh bien il est vrai que depuis un moment notre village n'est plus vraiment très sûr, mais le chef de Kisagakure va vite remédier à cela et pour ça il a fait appel à des ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto et Kiba échangèrent un regard surpris avant de reporter leur attention sur elle.

- Merci pour les informations madame, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, promit Naruto en commençant à s'en aller.

- Mais je vous en prie, vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent et se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers l'endroit du rendez-vous.

- Tu penses que le tueur dont cette femme a parlé est le même que celui d'Orin ? questionna soudainement Naruto.

- C'est possible, avoua son ami.

- Si c'est le cas, nous devrions peut-être essayer de le coincer...

- Une autre équipe de Konoha a déjà été mise sur l'affaire Naruto, lui rappela Kiba.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors cette affaire ne nous regarde pas, notre mission est toute autre, rétorqua l'homme chien, agacé.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, songeur.

- Il n'empêche que tout ça m'intrigue et j'aimerais bien en savoir plus.

- Naruto, ne fais pas de conneries d'accord ?

- Moi ? Faire des conneries ? Tu me prends pour qui ? se vexa-t-il.

- Pour une tête brûlée qui ne lâche pas une affaire aussi facilement, en bref, un mec chiant.

- C'est sympathique de ta part Kiba, ironisa l'Uzumaki.

- Mais je t'en prie Naruto, dit Kiba en se prenant au jeu.

- Vas-y fous-toi de moi, baka, marmonna-t-il.

- Je t'ai entendu !

- Rah ! Tu m'énerves !

Le blond tenta de semer son ami, mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas prise et le rattrapa rapidement.

- Hé ! Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? le questionna Kiba.

- Partir à la recherche de ce mystérieux tueur."

**A suivre...**


End file.
